Just Give In, You're Mine
by Little Miss Z
Summary: Trunks and Pan are best friends, Who love to play games with each other just to see who can win, But after some close proximity training, Some dreams, Some awkwardness, some secrets and some bonding who will be victorious
1. The Birth of Pan

A.N. Okay so this is my first fanfic so please be kind, And review, Constructive criticism is always welcome, But no flames. Btw don't read this if your easily offended by …Anything, There is language, Adult situations, Violence and some lemony, limey goodness, You have been warned.

Anyhoo this is how I see it, I hated most of GT so we're just pretending that didn't happen, Also I didn't really like teen Trunks at the end of Z either, He was an awesome cocky little badass when he was eight, Why did he grow up to be such a pansy, So this is what I think Trunks would have grown up to be like, Also people keep complaining about the age gap so lets just pretend Pan was conceived right after Buu was killed. There we go everybody happy?, Good

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Emphasising **

Lets begin

Chapter 1 The Birth of Pan

Ages: Trunks - 8, Pan - Newborn, Bulla - 4

The phone rang.

There was a loud crash.

"GOD DAMN IT" Vegeta cried before walking over to the phone.

"HELLO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Oh Hay Vegeta, I don't think I've ever spoken to you on the phone before, Weird huh?" Came Gokus cheerfully voice.

"Mmh, Yes, Uh huh, Weird, Now would you mind telling me what it is you want Kakarot ?"

"Oh yeah, Is Bulma there something kinda scary is happening and Chi Chi said I should call her".

"Well if its "Scary" as you put it, Don't you want my help?"

"Its not our usual kinda scary".

"What the hell are you talking about Kakarot?, What possible situation could you need Bulma for and not me?"

"Videls having her baby".

*dial tone*

"Vegeta?"

Trunks then walked into the living room "Dad, Did you break that table?"

"Shut up Trunks".

"Ooh mom's gonna be pis..I mean annoyed".

"Like I care if your mothers pissed … I mean annoyed, Its just a table".

"Well how did you break it any way?, I mean were you training or…?"

"Look just forget about the stupid table". Said Vegeta starting to get slightly embarrassed that the Prince of all Saiyans tripped on and broke a table on his way to the phone.

"I mean I heard a crash before I came in here, So that must have been when you…"

"Trunks I need you to go get your Mother". Vegeta said suddenly remembering why he was on the phone, But Trunks was too busy pondering how the table came to be in its now state.

"But when I came in here you were on the phone, So you must not have been training…"

"TRUNKS! Just go get your Mother, Tell her something important is happening".

"Kay Dad" Trunks then ran out of the room.

"And don't tell your mother about the table". Vegeta shouted after him.

Trunks came back into the room tugging Bulma by the hand behind him.

"Okay, Okay Trunks calm down what is it?"

"Dad says its important".

Bulma then looked up at Vegeta.

"Veggie whats going on?"

"Don't call me Veggie". Vegeta stated.

" Anyway Kakarot called and said that his brats mate is having her brat, And that his mate wanted you to go to her".

"Oh my God, Videl's having her baby?, Well then hurry up guys lets get going"

"What? I'm not going, I don't wanna be there"

"Yeah me neither mom, I hate babies, They're all crying and smelling, And everyone wont shut up about how cute they are, It makes me sick".Trunks said full of disgust.

"Listen you guys, We are all going to go welcome Gohan and Videls new baby into this world as a family whether you like it or not, Mostly cause I want Veggie to fly me there and everyone who would be willing to babysit Trunks and Bulla is already at the hospital".

" I see your point woman".Said Vegeta "And stop calling me Veggie".

When the four arrived at the hospital, They headed straight towards Videls room.

They entered to see a very tired, But ecstatic looking Videl holding a beautiful, But noisy baby girl. With Gohan sitting in an arm chair beside the bed looking down proudly at his girls.

"Aww is this her?" Bulma asked as she walked towards the side of the bed.

"No Bulma this is a some kid we stole". Gohan said sarcastically "Of course this is her". He laughed then turned to look at the baby proudly.

"My baby Pan".

"**Our **baby Pan". Videl corrected " Here Bulma would you like to hold her".

Bulma gently took the little baby all wrapped up in a big pink blanket into her arms.

"Oh god she's adorable…but she's got some lungs on her". Bulma chuckled.

Vegeta stood leaning against the door frame, When he felt a sharp tug on his shirt.

"Daddy, Daddy I wanna hold the baby".

"Bulla your too small to hold her". He said more softly than he usually would "But Trunks can hold her". He said looking up, Grinning evilly at his son.

"Pfft I don't wanna hold it, I already hate it, It won't shut up, What did I tell you nothing but crying and smelling". Trunks scoffed mimicking his dads stance.

"I'll take his turn then". Bulla said eagerly.

"Come on Sweetie your dad said your too little, You can come over here and see her". A huge smile appeared on Bullas face as she stared at the tiny creature.

"She's so small"

"And fragile thats why you couldn't hold her Sweetie" Bulma said.

Out of the corner of her eye, She saw Trunks looking over quite curiously, Then when he noticed he had caught his mothers attention, Sharply turned his head to face a corner in the ceiling.

"You know Trunks, If you want to hold her, You can". Bulma said slyly.

"I already told you I don't wanna hold it". He whined back.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, She's a **she **not an **it** and I think it would be good for you to hold her, So here". Bulma said as she stood up and walked towards Trunks placing the baby carefully in his arms, He just rolled his eyes and scoffed as she was handed to him.

Trunks scrunched up his face looking down at the still crying baby Pan and sighed threw his nose.

_"At least she doesn't smell"_. He thought, After that she slowly started to stop crying and opened her eyes.

Trunks was awe-stuck by her huge dark eyes, He stared into them and a smile started to slowly grace his face.

"Wow Trunks you got her to stop crying, That means she likes you". Gohan chuckled happy that whatever had been bothering his daughter had seemed to subside for now.

Trunks said nothing he just kept smiling and staring at her, She stared back and let out a little giggle.

"Okay sweetie I think it's time to let Pan see her Daddy now". Bulma said leaning down to take Pan.

"NO". Trunks stated.

"What?" Bulma chuckled surprisingly.

"NO". He stated again.

"Trunks come on gimmie the baby". Bulma said slightly more sternly.

"NO!, She's mine".

Bulma stood up straight in shock and glanced around the room at the confused faces, Noticing that Vegeta was the only one not perplexed, Bulma looked at him curiously. .

"And what are you smirking about Veggie?, Think you can get her off him?" She said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, Yes I can". He said in his usual smug tone.

Vegeta walked over to Trunks, Bent down to one knee and looked his son straight in the eye.

"Your right Trunks, She is yours, But for now she has to be taken care of by her family".

"But I need to protect her". Trunks said looking desperately at his father.

"And you will, But for now her parents need to protect her". He said as he gently pried Pan from his arms.

Trunks reluctantly handed Pan over, Never one to pick a fight with his father no matter how determined he was.

Having Pan in his arms, Vegeta walked over to Gohan and handed her to him carefully, Then turned to give Bulma an arrogant grin.

_"Smart ass". _Bulma thought.

_"I heard that woman"._

_"I meant you too"._

Vegeta smirked at her.

The rest of the day pasted by more or less uneventfully and everyone headed home to let Gohan and Videl get better acquainted with the newest member of their family.

Back at Capsule Corp Vegeta walked into the kitchen, Quickly followed by Bulma.

"So we're just not gonna talk about it then?"

"About what?" Vegeta said as he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

"About our son attempting to steal a baby!"

"He wasn't gonna steal her, She's his". Vegeta scoffed as if it was so obvious.

"What the Hell are you talking about Vegeta?, How is she his?, She's a baby, He's a child".

"Oh for Gods sake Woman you think you would know a bond when you see one".

"A bond?, They can't have a bond I thought only mates could be bonded".

"Yeah thats right" Vegeta stated.

"But they're children they can't be mates".

"Well he's clearly chosen her and from her reaction to him I'd say she has chosen him, So its inevitable".

"Oh Wow" Bulma said in slight shock at the realisation "I should probably go talk to him about it".

"Just leave him to figure it out on his own, You won't help, Plus he'll probably not listen to you anyway".

"What do you mean?" She asked just as Trunks walked into the room.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and smiled at Vegeta.

"Trunks Sweetie?"

"Yeah Mom?" Trunks asked making his way to the fridge.

"I was just wondering…. Why you didn't want to give Pan back to her dad earlier today?"

Trunks leaned into the fridge pulled out a soda, Opened it and shrugged "I dunno". took a drink and walked out of the kitchen.

Bulma turned an angry face towards Vegeta who smirked victoriously.


	2. Friendship

A.N. Okay I know most people like to do a Bulla/Bra/Bura or whatever you wanna call her and Goten get together within a Trunks and Pan, But I'm not gonna do that. In my opinion if your doing a Trunks and Pan story it should be about Pan and Trunks, So the only time I'm gonna focus on any other characters is when it has something do with (shock, horror) Trunks and Pan.

Anyhoo, This chapter is basically the key point in Trunks and Pans lives that help make or emphasis what their friendship really is and means to them. 

Enjoy.

Chapter 2 Friendship

Ages: Trunks - 12, Pan - 4

"TRUNKS!" Bulma called.

"WHAT?" He shouted back.

"BREAKFAST!"

"Ooh breakfast". He said in a cheerful tone and shot into the kitchen.

"Thought that would get your attention".

"Well predicted Mom". He said picking up a plate and walking over to Bulma who had made Pancakes.

"Mom could you heat me up some syrup?"

"Sure sweetie". Bulma smiled and went to fetch the syrup.

" Eh mom do we have any whipped cream?"

"I think so, Why?"

"Cause I'v got an experiment I'd like to try out with these pancakes". He said grinning widely.

Bulma left the microwave where the syrup was heating to go to the fridge and bring out a large bowl of whipped cream "There ya go".

"Sweet, Thanks Mom".

"Oh I should probably tell you Videl's coming over today and bringing Pan, You don't mind hanging out with her for a bit today do you?, Just so me and Videl can have some girl time". She said handing him the syrup.

Trunks shrugged "Sure I guess so, I love hanging out with Panny". He said as he poured the syrup over his pancakes.

"Oh I know you do" Bulma muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Trunks said noting that she said something but wasn't sure what she meant by it.

"Oh nothing, They'll probably be here soon anyway". She smiled watching Trunks put the whipped cream on his already syrup doused pancakes, He then topped it off with sprinkles and took a bite.

"So how'd the experiment work out?" She grinned.

"Most triumphant" He said with his mouth full.

"But Trunks, I don't wanna"

"Oh come on Pan, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Okay?"

"But you've been flying way longer than me, I don't really know what I'm doing, What if I fall?"

"Then I'll catch you, And how are you gonna get any better if you don't practice?"

"I guess your right". Pan sighed.

"So come on we'll just fly into town, Get some candy and come straight back, No one will ever know".

"I dunno, If my Daddy found out we'd get in a lot of trouble Trunks".

"I'll buy you a Tootsie Pop" He said slyly.

"OKAY!" She squealed jumping beside him and taking his hand.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked gesturing to their hands.

"I said I don't know what I'm doing, You said you wouldn't let me fall". She said pouting.

"Fine" He sighed "But don't go telling anyone, They'll think I'v gone soft". He said shooting up into the air with Pan giggling and being dragged by the hand.

Once in the air Pan found she's wasn't as incapable as she thought.

She soon found herself not having to hold Trunks hand to keep up with him.

She was even a tiny bit faster.

When she realised this she started to slowly over take him.

"Oh so you think your one of the big boys now huh?" Trunks smirked but was secretly proud she was doing so well on her own, He would never admit it though.

Pan was now in front of Trunks, She flipped over onto her back so she could look back at him and giggled "Silly Trunks, I'm a girl".

"Yeah you are, Your just a little girl, Who should learn not to mess with big boys". He said mockingly as he powered up slightly and shot past her.

Pan could feel herself getting angry at the accusation.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" She screamed and to her surprise, Powered up and shot past Trunks.

"Whoa, What the Hell". Trunks exclaimed as he saw her shoot past him.

_"Well go you Panny"_.He thought as she was whizzing way ahead of him.

Suddenly she was too far ahead of him.

Trunks had to really push himself to catch up with her.

As Pan was zooming ahead pleased with herself and her new speed.

She suddenly felt light headed and started to slow down, She could feel all the energy being drained from her body as she started to drift lower and lower.

Trunks was a couple of feet behind her when she started to slow down.

"Whats wrong Panny, Giving up?" He shouted mockingly, Just as he did, Pan started careening towards the ground.

_"Oh shit". _Trunks thought and blasted towards her at top speed.

She had probably plummeted about 400 feet before Trunks had caught her, Then landed safely in a field where he lay the unconscious Pan on the grass.

"Oh God, Please don't be dead Pan, I don't know what I would do….". He said as more of a prayer than a request.

At the sound of this, A small smile appeared on Pans face.

"Pan?, Pan are you okay?" Trunks asked softly.

She smiled widely and answered "Yeah I'm okay".

"Oh Thank God". Trunks breathed with relief, Then his face became angry.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING BACK THERE?, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" He yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Trunks". She said sheepishly with tears welling in her eyes.

Seeing the look on her face made Trunks feel a little guilty about yelling at her.

"Its okay, And see I told you I'd catch you". He said with a slight smirk on his face.

Pans face immediately brightened and she stood up.

"But seriously though Pan, What were you doing powering up like that?" Trunks asked.

Her face changed to one of slight irritation as she remembered.

"YOU said I was a LITTLE GIRL, I'm NOT a little girl Trunks!" Pan shouted at him

"Well you kinda are… Your four". He said sniggering slightly.

"I'm more powerful than you!" She snapped.

"Ha okay first off, No your not, And secondly even if you were more powerful than me, You clearly can't handle it, Cause you fainted and needed me to save you". He said smugly.

"SHUT UP TRUNKS!, Your more of a little girl than me, I heard you almost crying when you thought I was dead". She said mockingly,

"I WAS NOT ALMOST CRYING!" He snapped back "I just didn't want to carry your corpse back and have to explain it to my Dad…or your Dad…..or my Mom…..or your Mom…..or Goku…. or Chi Chi…. Oh God Pan please don't die when your with me cause a lot of people will kick my ass if you do". He said seeming quite scared.

She giggled at him and instantly forgave him, He had a way of making her do that, He smiled knowing he was forgiven.

"Come on lets go get our candy". He said levitating slightly of the ground.

"Okay! I'll race ya!"

"Oh we maybe shouldn't do that incase you faint again you big baby". He said mockingly.

"Your the baby who was crying". She retaliated.

"I was not crying!"

"were too".

"was not".

"were too".

they argued at they shot off towards town.

"You know what I changed my mind about that race, **123GO**". He said as he shot ahead.

"HAY no fair Trunks". Pan said blasting off after him.

Once they got back from town, They landed in the back yard of Capsule Corp.

"Ha I win". Trunks exclaimed.

"What?, You didn't say we were racing back as well".

"I thought it was implied".

"Whats "implied" mean?" Pan asked curiously.

"Never mind I forget your four sometimes, Now hurry and finish that or our parents will know where we were".

"I'm going as fast as I can Trunks, You can't just bite a Tootsie Pop". She stated.

Trunks just rolled his eyes at her, Then saw his Mom walking towards them.

"Oh crap". Trunks gasped grabbing the last of Pans Tootsie Pop and throwing it behind him.

"Hay!, That was mean Trunks".

"Pan Shut up". He muttered under his breath as Bulma drew closer.

"And just where have you two been all afternoon, Huh?" Bulma asked.

"Uh well ya see…We uh". Trunks stammered

"Did you go sneaking off into town **again** and drag poor Pan with you?" She said sternly.

"…" Trunks stood with a look of fear and regret on his face.

"Trunks!, What did I say would happen the last time you did this, That is it Mr, Your grounded for a week, And no TV".

"But Mom!" Trunks whined.

"But we didn't go into town". Pan said.

Both Trunks and Bulma snapped their heads round to look at Pan.

"Ya see, I wanted to go to the park, And Trunks said we were supposed to stay here, But I kept asking and asking until he took me". She smiled innocently.

"Is that true Trunks?"

"…"

"Of course it's true, Where else would we go". Pan said even more sweetly.

"Well okay then, If you say thats what happened Pan, I believe you, but know this, I'm watching you two". She said voice full of suspicion, Before walking back into the house.

Trunks just stood there astonished for a few seconds.

"w- why did you cover for me?, You weren't gonna get in trouble".

"I know, I just felt bad for you, And didn't like seeing you getting in trouble". She said shyly.

He smiled at her " Ya know what Panny?"

"What?" She asked eagerly.

"You're alright". He said before hugging her.

*4 years later*

(Trunks - 16, Pan - 8)

"Trunks you better hurry up or you and Pan are gonna be late, Your sisters already left". Bulma said walking into the kitchen to her son attempting to make pancakes.

"I know, I know Mom, But Pans not even here yet, So relax, We'll get there". Trunks said while pouring pancake mix into the frying pan and spilling most of it on the counter.

Bulma signed at the mess her son was making, But grinned appreciatively because he now made his own breakfast.

"Look see here she is now".

"TRUNKS!, Come on, We're gonna be late". Pan shouted strolling threw the door of the kitchen, Then her attention was turned to what Trunks was doing.

"Ooh pancakes Trunks style, gimmie gimmie gimmie". She smiled and sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Hell no, Get your own". Trunks smirked

Pan just looked at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Oh fine, Here ya go". He said, Giving into her as usual, Handing her the plate that would have been his, And smiled as she took a huge bite.

"Not caring so much about being late now are you Pan?" chuckled Bulma.

"Ah screw it, Its totally worth it for these". She said taking another bite.

"Pan! Don't say "Screw it", Where did you learn that anyway". Bulma snapped.

Pan not really paying attention said "Oh from Tr..". But stopped when she saw Trunks glaring at her and shaking his head no.

"..Vegeta, I'm always over hearing him, Sorry it just slipped out". She said innocently.

"Thats okay Sweetie you just need to watch it, Thats a grown up phrase that only mean grown ups like Veggie use".

"I'll try and be more careful". She muttered finishing off her pancakes.

"Ready to go Trunks?" Pan asked.

"Eh no, I haven't had breakfast yet cause you showed up and ate mine". He said in mock anger.

"Well thats your fault for giving me your breakfast, Now come on lets go". She said cheerfully grabbing his hand and skipping out the door.

Trunks sighed as he was dragged along behind her.

They both shot off into the sky towards school.

Pan was still in elementary and Trunks was in high school but they shared a campus.

Which the two liked more than they would admit.

The school day passed by rather monotonously as usual.

The bell rang in the high school and all the kids shuffled into the halls eager to go home.

"Hay Trunks, You wanna come and hang out?, Some of us were thinking about catching a movie".

"No thanks guys, Gotta take Pan home". Trunks replied starting to walk away, When he was suddenly stopped by his friend and gently turned around to face him. Trunks looked at him curiously.

"Listen man, I'v been meaning to ask you…. whats the deal with you and that little kid…. I mean, She's eight dude". He said raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Its nothing, She's just a friend of the family and my Mom likes me to makes sure she gets home okay, Okay?"

"Whatever you say man, Its just kinda weird is all".

"Yeah, Okay, Whatever, I'll see you guys later". Trunks said turning from him and walking down the hall slightly annoyed.

The truth was that Bulma took no notice of what Trunks and Pan did. They had been inseparable since that day 4 years ago.

She was his best friend and he enjoyed spending time with her, Training and being himself, Rather than being around people he hardly knew, Having to hide his powers.

Pan ran out of her classroom towards the bike racks where she meets Trunks.

"Pan wait up" A girl shouted " Do you maybe wanna come over to my house and play this afternoon?, My Mom just got me some new Barbies". She said rather proud of herself.

"Eh no thanks, I gotta go meet Trunks, I'll see you later". She said attempting to run off again.

Pan didn't really like hanging out with girls her own age, They always seemed to be interested in Barbies and boys.

All she cared about fighting and flying.

She would much rather spend her days training with Trunks, Although she'd never tell him that.

"Why are you always hanging out with that older guy?"

"He just likes to look out for me and make sure I get home okay, Is all". Pan replied.

"Sounds like a freak to me, But then again, He must be weird if he likes hanging out with you". Another girl sniggered.

Pan targeted the girl and narrowed her eyes "What. Did. You. Just. Say.?" She said threateningly.

Trunks was standing waiting at the bike racks, Looking at his watch.

_"Where is she?"_ He thought impatiently.

Pan was never late.

Suddenly he heard some commotion going on just around the corner from where he was standing.

_"Oh this is not good"._ He thought running towards the noise.

Trunks ran down the elementary school hall to where a group of children had gathered and were shouting.

He pushed his way past them to see Pan sitting on another girls chest screaming "SAY YOUR SORRY!".

Trunks was shocked that she was fighting, But a little proud that she was winning, He regained his composure and headed over to Pan to break it up.

"Pan, What the Hell is going on?" He asked picking her up off the other girl who was still laying there cowering.

"She started it Trunks". Pan stated.

"Oh really, And how exactly did she do that" Trunks asked skeptically

"She said I was weird and that you were a freak for hanging out with me".

Trunks turned to look at the now crying girl.

"You Little Bitch!, Well thats why you get beat up, Cause you've got no friends who wanna look out for you". He turned back to face Pan.

"Come on Panny, Lets go". He said taking her hand and starting to walk down the hall way.

Pan turned and stuck her tongue out at the girl as they left.

On the way home Pan closed in on Trunks and said " Thanks for standing up for me back there".

Trunks grinned at her "Well from the looks of it you didn't need my help, You really floored that girl". He laughed.

"Ah she was nothing, I just shoved her and she was down". She giggled.

"Still Panny, As awesome as that was, Don't go getting in fights at school, You'll just draw attention to yourself".

"Yeah I guess your right, Sorry Trunks". She said in a disappointed tone, Trunks seeing how hard she was being on herself threw a warm smile her way and said "Hay, Thanks for sticking up for me".

She smiled back "Any time".

"Now come on, Bet you can't beat me home". He grinned.

"I beat you yesterday". She retorted.

"Yeah but that was only like the second time out of a hundred you've beaten me thats nothing to be cocky about". He laughed.

"Oh Yeah!" She said and blasted off ahead of him.

"HAY, Wait up I didn't say go". He whined.

*8 years later*

(Trunks - 24, Pan - 16)

"You know it would be a lot easier for you if you just gave up". Trunks said holding Pan in a firm full nelson.

"Oh you know thats never gonna happen". Pan said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Fine I was just trying to give you some dignity, Giving up is better than losing…..Again".

"You think just cause you've got the advantage now that your gonna win?" She smirked.

"Well it looks highly likely now doesn't it Pan". He retaliated.

"I bet I can convince you let me me go". She said innocently.

"HA, Pan there is absolutely nothing you could do that would make me wanna let you go". He said smugly.

She stopped struggling against him "Oh really?" She said sweetly.

Then swiftly brought her left foot up to kick him in the balls.

Needless to say Trunks then let her go and fell to the ground in pain.

"AHH, Jesus Christ Pan".

"What was that you were saying about dignity Trunks?" She sneered.

"Oh HA HA very funny". He said sarcastically.

"Well looks like I win….Again".

"Thats only like the tenth time out of twenty, its nothing to get cocky about".

"Really? Cause if your math is right, Then that means you've won ten times out of twenty too, And you were acting pretty cocky back there". She teased.

"Ah but that was when I had won 10 and you had won 9, I was still winning, Your allowed to be cocky when your a winner". He grinned finally managing to sit up.

"So wait that means we're tide now, Wow, I don't think thats ever happened before". She said sitting down on the grass beside him.

"Yeah I know, Weird". Trunks replied.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a second before Pan spoke.

"Sorry about the low blow Trunks".

"Thats okay I wasn't planning on kids anyway". He joked.

"Really?" She enquired.

"I dunno never really thought about it, Guess I would need a wife first right?, You need one of those before you can have kids?" He chuckled.

" Yes, A female would be required for you to reproduce, Trunks". She laughed. " So how come you haven't gotten yourself one by now?" She asked.

"I dunno, Just waiting for the right one I guess". He shrugged then realised all the attention was on him.

"Well what about you?, You want tiny little Pannys running around?"

"I dunno, I guess I never thought about it either". She shrugged " Do I need to find a wife?" She joked.

"Hay I'm not gonna stop ya". He smirked.

"Ah your such a pervert sometimes". She laughed.

"Ha you know you love me". He said grinning widely at her.

"Only cause I'v known you too long not to". She laughed.

" Ah see I knew it, Panny you should just be my wife then I could call off the search and just hang out with you". He said leaning against her, Pan was a little taken back by his statement.

" And what makes you think I'd want to be your wife". She said grinning.

" Ah you'd love it, Cooking all my meals, Cleaning all my dishes, Doing my laundry and best of all you have my hot body to do with as you pleased". He said tilting his head back to look at her face, and grinned.

" Oh yeah Trunks cause I'v always fantasised abut being your slave". She said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know, Thats why I threw in the hot body part, To make it more appealing". He sniggered.

She laughed and pushed him off her in mock anger.

"Okay, Okay all joking aside, I wouldn't mind having you as my wife". He said as he sat up and looked her in the eye.

" I mean we'd have fun all the time…" He said as he started to move slowly closer to her.

" And your the only one I let boss me around…" He was moving his face closer and closer to hers .

" So what do ya say?" He said softly now less than a couple of inches from her.

Pan just sat there with his face nearly touching hers, Speechless, Until a small smile crept onto Trunks face.

" Oh, I believe thats five seconds". He smirked.

"You Son of a Bitch, That was way too creepy!, It doesn't count".

"Oh come on Pan, You came up with this game and we agreed on the time, 5 seconds means you have no comeback, I win".

"Man that was way too weird, Don't creep me out like that again".

"I know I was thinking that while I was saying it, I think I might have gone too far with that one". He laughed

"God I can't imagine marrying you, Your my best friend it feels like it should be against the law or something".

"Yeah I know what you mean". Trunks said scrunching up his face.

"Anyway its starting to get dark, You better get back, Your dad will be getting worried".

"Yeah I guess your right". She said standing up and dusting herself off.

"Okay well I'll see tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Undoubtedly". He replied she started to levitate.

" Oh and by the way, You so didn't win". She said flashing him a smile then shooting off into the sky.

"YES I DID!" He shouted at her, Grinning to himself.


	3. The Game

A.N. Okay so I think Pan would be basically the same character she was in GT, Only more confident and cockier like Trunks, Cause she grew up around him, Also not a whiny little bitch just cause I hate that lol, So she's basically Pan but better.

Anyhoo Enjoy

Chapter 3 The Game and Some Training

Ages: Trunks - 28, Pan - 20

"PAN!" Trunks shouted upstairs.

"Just a sec".

"PAN COME ON!"

"I said JUST A SEC".

"Just admit that your stalling cause you don't want me to kick your ass…..Again".

"Oh yeah, Cause thats gonna happen". She replied sarcastically.

"Well maybe we would find out if you would HURRY UP!"

Pan appeared at the top of the stairs and worked her way down them.

"Ok, Fine, Keep your pants on". She mocked.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, Put both hands on his belt buckle and started to undo it with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs and Trunks, She knew what he was doing and walked seductively towards him.

"Ooh or better yet, You could take them off and we could head up to my room". She said slowly placing both her index fingers in the waistline of his pants,

He knew what she was up to.

He looked her in the eyes and said "Why do in your room.."

He swiftly grabbed her waist and pushed her lightly against the side wall.

"What we could do right here". His face was less than three inches from hers.

She smiled "Mmm I would love to, But what if my Dad catches us". She whispered, Not breaking eye contact and pulling him slightly closer to her by his pants.

Trunks maintained the eye contact, And began running his hands along her side, up and down her ribs.

"He's gonna catch us no matter what room we do it in…" He tilted his head to the side, Brought it to her ear then whispered "Cause I'm gonna make you scream".

"Oh God, Really Trunks?, Almost as loud as you made those guys scream?"

"OH COME ON PAN!" Trunks said backing away and trying not to laugh as she just burst out into giggles.

"I win" She said kicking off the wall and looking as innocent as could be.

"Why'd you have go ruining the game like that, I was totally winning". Trunks said with a laughing grin on his face.

"Pfft you wish, Now come lets go train". She said walking towards the door quickly followed by Trunks.

"Oh and by the way, When did **you** last kick **my** ass?" Pan asked referring to his earlier statement.

"You know.. That time". Trunks said slowly, Realising he couldn't actually remember.

"Yeah just keep trying to remember". Pan said slyly.

It had been a while since Trunks had a proper win, although he was stronger than her, She was much faster.

Anytime Trunks started to gain the upper hand she would wriggle her way out of the situation and speed off into the sky.

"Pan.." Trunks said "You know I don't sleep with dudes right?"

She signed "Yes Trunks it was just a joke".

"Good cause I wouldn't want **you** to get any wrong ideas". He said trying to regain his earlier loss as he slid his hand from the top of her neck to the base of her spine slowly.

She turned to face him slightly.

"What about naughty ideas?" She said as she mirrored his action, Only she kept going down to his ass and grabbed it quickly, Making sure to use her nails.

"OWWW! PAN! Inappropriate touching". He sniggered as he jumped at the slight pinch she gave him.

"HA I win again".

"What, No that one doesn't count".

"does to".

"does not".

"does to".

"does not, That was just a quickie".

"Oh so its a quickie you want then?, Why didn't you say so". Pan said as she stopped and crossed her arms across her chest grabbing the bottom of her shirt and raising it up slightly as if she was going to remove it.

"Fine, Fine you win, We'll be at this all day if one of us doesn't quit".

"HA I win again". She said dropping her arms and jumping beside him childishly.

"Anyway hurry up so I can kick your ass" He said as he took off into the air, Pan quickly followed.

The two landed in the large open field where they always trained.

Trunks immediately took his fighting stance with a smug smirk on his face.

He looked too much like his father for her liking.

"You really have no patience today, huh?" She chuckled.

"Well you know me, I just can't wait to have you on your back". He jested.

"Yeah?, Well thats not gonna be happening". She said as she lunged at him.

He quickly predicted her pre-emptive strike.

As she dove at him, He outstretched one foot to hit her in the stomach and grabbed both her hands, Falling back so her back slammed onto the grown with Trunks firmly on top of her straddling her hips.

"Told ya so". He smirked.

She started to wriggle trying to get out of his grasp.

"Ooh Panny, Stop you'll get me all excited". He laughed with that arrogant smirk still plastered across his face.

"Didn't know you were so easily excited". She grinned as she stopped struggling.

"Its only you that does it to me". He whispered slyly as he brought his face a little closer to hers.

"Oh yeah?, Well see what this does to you". She whispered seductively then head butted him off her.

"You sneaky little temptress". He chuckled "Touche Panny". He gestured as he stood back up in fighting stance.

" Well just for that I'm not gonna go easy on you now". He smiled.

" I would never expect you to". Pan said mimicking his stance.

Trunks unexpectedly had formed a ki blast in the palm of his right hand and was staring her right in the eyes with that all too familiar smirk.

Pan suddenly realised, He had actually meant it when he said he wasn't gonna go easy.

_"This should be interesting"._ She thought.

As soon as she was done thinking that, She found herself having to dive to the ground to dodge his blast.

She crashed and rolled over sending a ki blast of her own his way.

He dematerialised and avoided the attack.

Pan began to look around franticly for him.

She stood up still on her guard.

When she felt a powerful blow to her back, Which sent her flying across the field.

Trunks walked slowly towards her.

He picked her up by her neck facing him, Forcefully enough to hold her, But gentle enough not to hurt her.

"I told you I wouldn't go easy on you Panny". He said smiling evilly.

"Oh really cause it still feels like your holding back" She said and formed a blast in each hand then brought them together to form a Maidens Rage in the centre of his chest.

Trunks flew back releasing Pan from his grasp.

He slammed to ground.

As he got up he started to look for her, She was no where to be seen.

He suddenly felt both his arms being constrained, Then realised she had gotten behind him and put him in a full nelson, He smiled.

" You know it would be a lot easier if you just gave up". She sneered.

"Oh ha ha ha". He replied sarcastically as he struggled against her surprisingly firm grip.

"Whats the matter Trunks?, Not strong enough to beat a little girl?" She asked mockingly.

"Oh Panny, I think we both know your not a little girl". He said smugly as he turned super saiyan.

The force of the energy that was coming from him knocked Pan off her feet.

"Trunks! Thats not fair, You know I can't go super!" She stated.

"Not my problem". He smirked.

"Fine, If thats the way you want to play". She said stubbornly getting up off the ground.

Trunks just watched her as she stood with a look of intense concentration.

She was raising her power level to a height that Trunks had never seen her reach before.

He was impressed and a little scared.

His reasoning was, The best defence was a good offence, So he decided to goad her.

"Don't think that by raising your power level a little, You can beat me". He said arrogantly.

Trunks started to charge up his entire body and levitate slowly into the sky.

As Pan remained on the ground still raising her power level.

Trunks let out a huge yell and a Flash Bang attack .

He watched as it headed straight for Pan and hit the area where she was standing with a huge explosion.

After a few seconds of not seeing Pan, Trunks started to become worried.

_"Oh shit, Maybe I got carried away, I didn't wanna hurt her". _He thought as he looked for her frantically.

Suddenly Trunks was grabbed from above and began hurtling towards the ground with Pan holding him.

He landed with a crash to the ground on his back, The force of which had made him drop out of super, With Pan straddling his hips.

"I win". She said forcefully before smiling and getting up off of him.

Pan held her hand out to help Trunks up.

He smiled and gladly took it.

But both had pulled a little too hard and when Trunks was brought to his feet he was mere inches from Pan.

They were both breathing heavily and sweating from their previous physical activities.

Trunks looked at Pan as if he had just seen something that he'd never seen before and Pan was staring at Trunks with a strange intensity that he never knew she had.

The two stayed like this for a few seconds before Pan looked away nervously.

"Eh ..Uh.. Anyway…Uh that was good today". She said before stepping back and to his side.

"See I told you couldn't kick my ass". She grinned.

"Well theres always tomorrow Panny". He smirked as the two headed home.


	4. Bonding Through Dreams

A.N. This is where all the Lemony stuff kicks off, Just a warning :P

Anyhoo as usual Enjoy

Chapter 4 Bonding Threw Dreams

She stood in the doorway.

Wearing nothing but a red lace bra and panties.

He sat at the edge of the bed, Waiting for her, In only his boxers.

She slowly and seductively started walking towards him, Swaying her hips.

He could feel his breath become shorter the nearer she approached.

She stood directly in front of him, As he was perched on the bed trying to control himself.

She lifted one knee and placed it on the bed at his side, Moving closer to him and placing both hands on his muscular shoulders.

She then lifted the other knee to the opposite side of him, Bringing the rest of her body up to rest on his lap.

He could feel his arousal growing as she leaned into him and started to slowly kiss his neck while grinding against him.

He bite his bottom lip with desire and placed one hand on her waist and the other on the small of her back.

He started to reciprocate her kisses to his neck, But with slightly more force by nibbling her gently and finding his way to her ear.

He slowly took her lobe into his mouth, Sucked and then bit teasingly.

She let out a light pleasurable moan, To his satisfaction.

She then ran her tongue the full length of his neck and bit his earlobe slightly harder than he had bit hers.

"Oh God, Pan". He growled.

"I want you, Trunks". She whispered.

He then grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Trunks and Pan both shot up in their own beds.

Sweat running down their backs.

"Holy crap!, What the Hell?" Trunks exclaimed looking around his dark empty room.

He lay back down trying to regain control of his breath and thoughts.

_"Okay, So yeah that was definitely a dream….. a sex dream…. about Pan….That's…..Different"._ He thought.

_"Different and __**bad,**__ I mean, Its Pan, Known her since she was a baby, Best friend Pan, So thats weird, Im not supposed to have sex dreams about Pan"._ He started reasoning with himself.

_"And why would I have sex dreams about her, I'm not attracted to her"._ He thought and breathed a sigh of relief having convinced himself.

He started to relax again and attempted to get back to sleep.

As he started to enter the blissful place between reality and sleep, He found his thoughts brought back to his dream and how it had made him feel.

He had never been more turned on by any girl in his life, Or wanted to have anyone so badly before.

At these thoughts he began to feel a small smile grace his face at the remembrance of their kiss.

His eyes shot open.

"Oh dear sweet Jesus".

"Omigod, Omigod, Omigod, Ahhh ,Eww ,Wrong". Pan breathed out as she sat up straight in her bed.

She ran her hands threw her hair and placed them on the back of her neck, Took a slow deep breath and removed them.

She threw the covers off her and walked briskly to her bathroom.

She splashed her face with cold water, Then looked up at the mirror and made eye contact with herself.

" Now what the hell was that?" She asked herself.

"Are you so sexually frustrated you have to dream about seducing your best friend, For God sake". She let out an irritated growl to herself as she left the bathroom and made her way back to her bed.

She lay down and tried to gather her thoughts.

_"I don't like Trunks, Thats stupid, Why would I like Trunks, He's just …..Trunks". _She thought.

_"This is all his fault anyway, Playing those damn sexy games with me, I mean __**stupid**__ games"._ She argued with herself.

_"Okay just be rational Pan, You haven't been with anyone in a while and you've been spending all your time with Trunks, Who's been playing sexy games, So naturally your bound to have a dirty dream". _She rationalised.

_"Except for the fact that you've always spent all your time with Trunks, And he's always played sexy games, You even initiate them sometimes". _She argued with herself.

She let out another irritated growl. Pushing her face into her pillow aggressively before sitting up straight again.

_"Okay, Its nothing, Seriously, Just spend the day with him tomorrow like always and you'll see your not attracted to him at all"._ She smiled at her reasoning.

She then began to get settled again, She let her thoughts wander as she drifted slowly off to sleep.

Only to be abruptly awoken again by more inappropriate thoughts of Trunks.

"What the fuck?" She growled annoyed at herself.


	5. Attraction Realised

Chapter 5 Attraction Realised

The next morning Trunks was in the kitchen, Buttering toast and trying not to think about his dream.

Pan walked threw the door.

"Hay". She said quite chipper as she stole a grape from the fruit basket on her way to the breakfast bar and the opposite side of Trunks.

"Hay" He replied smiling, But not looking up from what he was doing.

"Sooo, What's for breakfast?" She grinned looking eagerly at his toast.

He looked up and took a bite of his freshly buttered breakfast.

"Well this is mine and since I'm not making you anything…..Lucky Charms?" He asked while picking up the box and waving it at her as if to temp her.

"Lucky Charms it is". Pan grinned as he handed her the box.

She got up and walked round to the cupboard on the opposite side of the breakfast bar to get a bowl.

"So listen". She started.

"I was thinking that today, We should just hang out, Like maybe watch a movie or something and not bother with the training, Just for today I mean".

She was trying to avoid the close proximity they had shared yesterday, As she had been thinking about her dream constantly since it happened, And was hoping that when she seen him she would remember that he was just Trunks.

But from the moment she saw him that morning all she wanted to do was grab him and it was too late to run away now.

So she thought the best course of action was to act like everything was normal but try and take away any temptation she might have, So not to ruin her friendship.

"Yeah sure, If thats what you wanna do". He shrugged "We haven't done that in ages, Sounds like fun actually". He grinned finishing his toast.

Later when they had decided on a movie.

Trunks was in the living room putting it on, While Pan was in the kitchen popping popcorn.

Trunks sat down on the sofa as Pan walked threw with the huge bowl of popcorn, Already eating it.

She sat down at the other end of the sofa and brought her legs up to get comfy.

"Think you can sit all the way over there and hog the popcorn, doubt it". Trunks smirked, Momentarily forgetting about his dream.

"Get your ass over here". He said grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him.

She let out a small girlish squeal as he pulled her, Then reluctantly settled into him, He would have known something was up if she had pulled away.

After a few moments Trunks found himself reminded of what he couldn't stop thinking about, Then all of a sudden he became glaringly aware to the provocative position of his arm,

He had it gently wrapped around Pan, With his hand resting upon her waist, As she rested her back and head against him.

He started to breath slightly heavier.

Pan noticed and after a few seconds, Sat up and asked

"Are you okay?" With a caring smile.

"Eh uh, Yeah I just have ..to..pee". Trunks stammered out before getting up and leaving the room.

_"Oh Thank God"_ .Pan thought_ " I don't know much longer I could stand having him hold me like that, What the Hell is wrong with me?" _

Trunks was pacing the bathroom.

_"Okay seriously now, Stop it, Its Pan, She's loud and annoying and stubborn and sexy and cute and has the fullest lips I'v ever … , NO, Seriously._

_Em remember she broke my G.I. Joe and never said sorry, Granted she was a baby at the time but still, What a bitch"_ Trunks tried to convince himself.

_"Oh god, Who am I trying to kid, She isn't a bitch, She the sweetest person I've ever met, I have to admit, She __**is**__ sexy and I __**do**__ want her, __**Really**__ badly in fact, But I can't act on it._

_I didn't feel this way yesterday…I don't think, So I have to figure out where this has came from, Its just too weird"._ He thought, Then looked in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Okay just go back there and act normal" He told himself before leaving the bathroom.

Pan was on the couch, With both legs up and crossed, With the popcorn bowl resting between them as she watched the credits roll.

"Hay". She said as Trunks re-entered the room "You missed the end".

"What happened?" He asked not really caring.

"I dunno".

"Clearly you missed the end as well". He grinned and sat back down next to her.

She swiftly shifted her position on the couch to face him.

"Okay Trunks, Can I talk to you about something?" She asked quite forcefully, Now feeling that she had to talk to him about it before things got any weirder.

"Yeah sure, Always" He smiled reassuringly.

"Seriously, You won't make fun of me". She stated rather than asked.

"Cross my heart". Trunks said as he gestured his description and smiled, Leaning in closer to her.

"So what's up?" He asked.

She took a deep breath "Okay, Well, I had a weird dream last night".

This immediately got Trunks attention.

" It was about this guy…" Pan said.

"Who?" Trunks found himself blurting out, For some reason he was desperately hoping it was him.

"Just a guy".

"Who?"

"Just a friend".

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter cause I don't think of him in that way". She snapped.

"Or at least…" She said in a much softer tone "I didn't think I did".

"You don't think of him in what way?" Trunks asked his curiosity now peaked.

" You know…**that** way" She muttered.

Trunks was amused at how uncomfortable she was becoming, Starting to feel like himself again.

"Panny your gonna have to talk to me if you want my help". He grinned slyly.

"Fine, I had a sex dream about my friend, And it was the hottest thing ever, I've never been more turned on in my life, And now Im worried I might do something stupid and wreck our friendship, But I can't help it, It was all sexy and slow, With the lighting and the bed and the red underwear and the grinding and the nibbling…". She started to veer off

Trucks had completely stopped paying attention, He was hoping that Pan had had a dream about him, The same as he had about her, But it was around when she said "nibbling" that it donned on him.

They had had the same dream.

The exact same dream.

At the same time.

He was completely freaked out, What the Hell was going on?

Pan was still talking " And I don't even own red panties, And I just realised that you haven't said anything and I'm gonna shut up now so you can say something brilliant and completely solve my problem". She finished and exhaled, Smiling at him expectantly.

Trunks just looked at her and grinned.

"I got nothing". He smirked.

"What?".

" What can I tell you Panny, I've never been in that scenario". He lied.

The truth was he wanted to find out more about her dream and see if it was exactly the same.

"Oh well, Your a lot of help, Aren't you". Pan said sarcastically.

"Also its kinda distracting when your talking about, Grinding and nibbling". He said raising a eyebrow.

"Hay, You said you wouldn't make fun". She smirked.

'"Im not making fun, Im just telling the truth". He shrugged.

"Your so easily distracted". She said in a more sultry tone than she meant to.

_"What the hell was that?" _She thought as soon as she did it.

"Only by you" Trunks said leaning closer to her, He was feeling more himself now that he thought she had started to play their usual game.

"Now tell me about your dream, I only heard up to grinding and nibbling". He said in a husky tone moving even closer to her.

Pan let out a fake gasp "Trunks you want me describe my dirty dream to you?" She said realising he was playing.

"Hell Yeah". He replied now nearly in her lap, He placed one of his hands on her knee.

She leaned in towards his ear and whispered "Why tell you when I can show you". Fully expecting him to back down.

"Good point". He whispered back.

Suddenly he had knocked the popcorn bowl right out her hands and onto the floor, Now Pan was flat on her back on the couch with Trunks on top of her between her legs.

He looked at her face and smirked before headed to her ear and whispering

"Like I said I got to grinding…" As soon as he said it she could feel him push himself against her.

"And nibbling". He growled before taking her earlobe into his mouth and repeating his exact actions from the dream.

Pan couldn't help but let out a small moan.

At her sound they both seemed to realise what they were doing.

Trunks brought his head up to look at Pan.

They both stared into each others eyes trying to gauge the others responses, While breathing heavier than normal.

Suddenly they heard a call from the other room.

"TRUNKS?"

Trunks never took his eyes away from Pans and answered only quiet enough for her to hear.

"Yeah?"

She just continued looking into his eyes.

"TRUNKS!"

Pan eyes moved from his for a split second, In the direction the voice came from.

As soon as she broke eye contact Trunks was brought back to reality and started to move off her slowly, Still facing her.

"YEAH?" He answered now getting up off the couch and leaving the room heading towards where the voice came from.

Pan who had sat up when Trunks began to get off her, Now threw her head back on the couch.

_"What is going on?"_ She screamed inside her head.

Feeling insanely awkward about what had just happened.

She thought they were just playing their game, But something was different not just because of her.

The way he had looked at her,

He had never looked at her with even the slightest bit of intensity, That he had just shown her.

She was scared and unsure what to do next.

What to say to him when he comes back.

She panicked and headed for the back door, Out into the back yard and up into the sky towards home.


	6. Avoidance

Chapter 6 Avoidance

After speaking to Bulma who had been shouting on him.

Trunks returned to the living room to find no Pan.

_"Oh fuck, I scared her off"._

_"What if I've completely screwed my friendship here?"_

He thought sitting down on the couch, Putting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands, Sighing deeply and letting it turn to a growl of frustration.

_"What the Hell was I thinking?"_ He asked himself.

_"Okay wait, Its not completely my fault, I was just playing, Like we always do, She's the one that didn't give up when I went too far"._ He convinced himself.

_"But why did I go too far?"_

_"Cause I wanted to". _He admitted to himself.

_" I wanted to go further, I would have taken her right there"_. He told himself honestly.

He let our another annoyed growl.

_"Ah what the fuck is wrong with me, Its just Pan"._

_"Pan, Who has the most amazing body I've ever felt beneath me"._

_" Ah, Jesus Christ, I have to stop thinking this way, It's this stuff that forced her to leave"._

_"Wait, She's never just __**left **__before, Normally she would be sitting waiting for me to come back so she could taunt me and brag about how she won"._

_"So that begs the question, What happened to __**her**__ to make her leave?"_

Then it hit him.

_"The dream"._ He had subconsciously mimicked it exactly and gained the exact reaction he had wanted.

_"We had the same dream, Definitely, But how?"_

His head was spinning with questions, Thoughts, Wonderings, Worries and Fantasies all at once.

_"Okay the best thing to do is just to avoid her till I try and get my head around this"._

When Pan got home, She threw herself onto her bed and screamed loudly into her pillow.

_"Okay now thats out of my system, Lets try and think clearly about this, What The Fuck Just Happened"._ She thought to herself.

_"Okay so we were watching a movie, He pulled me close to him, Which I liked, But thats besides the point, He started to breath funny and I thought he was about to sneeze or something, He went to the bathroom, Came back, I told him about my dream, He didn't help, I accidentally spoke to him in a sexy tone, He started playing the game, I played back and he somehow ended up on top of me biting my ear and making me moan". _

_"This makes zero sense"._

_"Why didn't I just give up?"_

_"Cause you wanted him to keep going". _She admitted to herself.

_"Why didn't __**he**__ just give up?"_

_"Maybe he wanted to keep going?"_

_"Pfft, Yeah right, He just didn't want to lose"._

_"And now I've made it weirder by running away, He's gonna know somethings up"._

_"Maybe its just for the best if I avoid him for a little while and maybe these feelings will just go away"._ She tried to rationalise.

_"Yeah, Thats it they'll go away as quickly as they appeared…Hopefully"._

As she lay on her bed she couldn't help but think about what had happened between them and how she had been even more turned on by his slight touch than her entire dream.

_"I bet it would be amazing if it did happen. He's probably really good, His stamina would…"._

_"Okay stop it, Your trying not to have feelings for him, So just stop it"._

Trunks spent the day in the gravity room with his dad training extra hard to make up for his "slacking" yesterday.

But in reality it was to avoid Pan.

He knew that if she thought his dad had found out about him not training yesterday he would accuse him of being weak and a slacker, So he would probably spend the day training with him, So she wouldn't bother them.

"Not spending the day with that girl then?" Vegeta mocked throwing another punch at Trunks head.

"Nope". He answered easily avoiding it.

"Why not?, You spend every other day with her, You would think you were mated". Vegeta scoffed.

"Well we're not, So I don't need to spend every fucking day with her, Alright". Trunks snapped, As his father hit a nerve pointing out that Pan wasn't his.

"Ooh touched a nerve did I?, Whats the matter son, Will she not put out?" Vegeta said arrogantly trying to goad his son.

"SHUT UP!" Trunks screamed lunging at his father and throwing several punches his way " I won't let you talk about her like that".

"Oh really and whys that?" Vegeta said smugly blocking each of his attempts to hit him.

"BECAUSE SHE"S MINE!" Trunks screamed throwing one final harsh punch at his father.

Vegeta caught the punch and held Trunks fist in his hand, Looked his son in the eye and said in a less condescending tone than usual.

"Then I suggest you tell her that".

Vegeta let go of Trunks fist when he saw the shocked look of realisation on his sons face, Turned and left the gravity room.

Trunks slowly backed up against and slid down the wall.

_"Okay where did that come from?"_ He asked himself.

_"Pan's not mine"._ He scoffed inwardly

_"No matter how much I want her to be…"_ He had decided to give into his feeling which were clearly not going away, Only becoming stronger and agitating him because he wasn't able to express them in the way he wanted.

_"Okay I think I need to talk to someone about this"._

Pan sat in her room, bored.

_"God this is so horribly dull, What did I do before I hung out with Trunks all the time?"_

_"Oh yeah, Pre school". _She smiled to herself remembering when she was 4 and when they first became friends.

_"He saved me". _She thought remembering the day she powered up and fainted mid flight.

_"Even though he barley liked me, He still saved me, Then was all panicky when he thought I was dead"._ Her smile grew wider as she remembered.

_"Okay its for those exact reasons that your here, Supposedly trying to not think about him, Think of what an awesome friendship you guys have, If you go trying to shove your tongue down his throat he's just gonna think that you only hung out with him cause you have a crush on him, Then laugh at you, Then never speak to you again"._

The smile long gone from her face at these thoughts.

She stood up and started pacing back and forth.

_"Okay Pan, Try and think of something productive to do"._

"Trunks". She giggled to herself.

_"God dam it, Okay seriously, I could…"_

Finding herself at a loss she sat back down.

_"I could go see what mom is doing"._ She thought excitedly, Not because she had any faint interest in what her mother was doing, She was just thankful she wasn't thinking about Trunks for that split second.

She headed downstairs, When she got half way down she could smell the delicious aroma filling the air.

"Mmh, Mom what are you making?, It smells amazing". Pan said as she finished her descent of the stairs and headed towards her mother who was standing in the kitchen amongst many boiling pots.

"Hay Sweetie, Where have you been hiding?, Not seeing Trunks today?" Videl said curiously.

"No". Pan scoffed

"Oh what happened Sweetie? You too have a little argument".

"Not exactly". Pan said smirking slightly at the memory of Trunks being on top of her.

_"Stop it Pan"._ She thought.

"Okay, Well I hope everything works out okay, I know how much you love him". She smiled.

"WHAT?" Pan screamed with a shocked look on her face.

"As a friend Sweetie, Calm down".

Pan let out a huge sigh of relief "Oh, Uh yeah".

Videl giggled at her daughters reaction.

"Anyway, You wanna help me with this?" Videl asked gesturing to the cooking food.

"Sure, I guess". Pan shrugged, Glad for the change of subject and the distraction.

"Okay, Good, You'll need to learn to cook if your gonna make a good wife for Trunks". Videl mocked.

"Forget it". Pan said angrily turning to leave the room.

"Oh come on it was a joke, I was only kidding, Pan, Come back". Videl giggled.

She was already half way up the stairs and heading back to her room.

She lay down on her bed.

"Well that worked out just great didn't it". She told herself sarcastically.

Trunks was heading to the kitchen for a drink.

He passed the living room to see his mother sitting alone on the couch,

The TV wasn't on so he was curious what she was doing.

"Mom?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah Sweetie?" She answered not looking up from what she we doing.

"Whats up?, What are you doing?" He asked sitting down beside her to see she was flicking threw a photo album.

"I was just feeling a little sentimental". She said still looking at the album.

When she came to a page that had a picture of herself holding the hands of baby Trunks teaching him how to walk, She gently ran her hand over the photo.

"I just can't believe your all grown up". She said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Aw Mom". Trunks said leaning in to hug her " Look don't tell dad, But I'll always be your little boy". He said in hushed tones.

Bulma laughed at her sons attempt to humour her, Reciprocating the hug, Then turning the page.

"Aw look theres you and Pan, Look at you acting all smug cause you think you got away with sneaking into town". She grinned.

"What?, You knew?" Trunks laughed.

"Oh please Trunks, I knew you were going to trick Pan into going with you".

"Yeah, I bribed her with a Tootsie Pop". He chuckled.

Bulma grinned " But what I didn't know and still to this day don't know, Is why she covered for you".

"She said she didn't like seeing me getting in trouble". Trunks smiled warmly at the memory.

"Yeah and ever since then she's been helping you get away with causing trouble". Bulma chuckled.

"Yeah I'm a bad influence on her". He smirked.

"Not always Sweetie". Bulma smiled.

They sat looking threw the album a little until Trunks asked "Mom?"

"Hmm?" Bulma answered.

"Could I ask you about something?"

"Of course Sweetie". She smiled.

"Okay, You know that bond thing that you and dad have?, Whats the deal with that?" He asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"Eh, Just cause its always creeped me out and now I'm finally brave enough to ask about it". He chuckled.

"Okay, If your sure you wanna know". Bulma started.

"Me and your dad share a full bond, According to him, There are 3 stages, The first is spiritual, You would feel yourself strangely drawn to one person for no particular reason, You would just feel an intense connection, The second is the mental, You would slowly start to gain access into the others mind, Invading their thoughts and dreams".

"Their dreams?" Trunks asked his curiosity obviously peeked.

"Yeah, Thats personally my favourite part of the bond, Being able to read Veggie's mind when he forgets to put up his mental wall". She sniggered.

"Eww Mom". Trunks whined.

"Well anyway, The third stage is the physical and I'm sure you don't want me to tell you anything about that".

"No thanks, I'm good". He grimaced.

"Well thats about all I know, If you want to know more you could always ask your Dad". She grinned.

"Somehow I don't see that happening". Trunks smirked "I think you told me all I need to know, Thanks Mom". He said standing up to leave the room.

"Anytime Sweetie". She answered.

_"Huh, So I'm not just attracted to Pan, We're bonding". _Trunks thought.

_"Oh God, What am I supposed to do?, Do I tell her?, What if only I'm bonding with her?, And I invaded her mind the other night, God I'm such a dick". _


	7. Argument

Chapter 7 Argument

Several days passed and neither Trunks nor Pan tried to contact each other.

Pan mostly sat in her room thinking the whole time.

She couldn't stand how emotional she was becoming.

One day she missed Trunks.

The next she found herself looking for flaws within him, Sure she found a few but they were easily out weighed by his many advantages.

The next she couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to be with him, She had to take at least 3 cold showers that day.

After another few days her feelings seemed to have settled on one emotion,

Anger.

"Why hasn't he tried to see me?, As far as he know's, Nothings up, Then I run out of his house so clearly something's up, Why hasn't he checked what's up its been nearly a week. We've never gone this long without seeing each other".

"You know what, I think I've blown this whole thing out of proportion, I should go and confront him, How dare he avoid me".

"It'll be fine, I'm not attracted to him, I'm way too angry at him to be attracted to him".

She convinced herself getting up and flying out her window towards Capsule Corp.

Trunks was sitting on his bed, wondering the same things he had been thinking about for almost a week now.

_"What's she doing right now?"_

_"I hope she's not mad at me"._

_"I hope she's thinking about me"._

_"I hope she's thinking dirty thoughts about me"._

_"I hope she's naked and thinking dir.…"_

_"God Damn It"._

_"Okay a serious one, Why did I say she was "mine"?"_

_"Maybe its part of the whole bonding thing"._

_"That would explain the dream"._

_"She did say __**she**__ had a sex dream about a friend, So she must have been in control"_

_"So why are we dreaming about having sex with each other?"_

_"And why was it so hot?"_

_" And how come I haven't seen her in almost a week, But she's still the only thing I think about?"_

_" I wonder what's for dinner?"_

_"Okay well almost the only thing"._ He grinned at himself.

Suddenly Trunks bedroom door swung open.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!"

Pan was standing in the doorway.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her, Then it quickly disappeared from his face when he realised the tone in which she said his **full** name in.

_"I'm in trouble"._ He thought.

"You've been avoiding me, Wanna tell me why?" She said forcefully as she slammed the door behind her, Entering his room.

" Well…I…You….See….I…"

" No answer huh?, I thought as much". She said as she stormed toward him.

She looked down at him, Her face full of anger.

When Trunks realised _"Hay, Why's she shouting at me, She's been avoiding me too"._

Trunks stood up facing her, As he rose from the bed the balance of power shifted and he was now looking down on her.

"Hay, Don't take that bitchy little tone with me, You've been avoiding me too". He snapped at her.

Pan was shocked, She was not expecting a retaliation, But the anger on her face remained.

"No I haven't". She snapped back.

"Oh really, Then where have you been all week?" He asked smugly crossing his arms.

"Where have **you** been all week?" She retorted.

"Here, You?" He answered arrogantly.

"Around".

"Oh very mature Pan". He said sarcastically.

"Yeah ….Well…So's your face". She stuttered out nervously, She knew she was losing.

"What?" He asked trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Shut Up, I'm mad at you". She snapped.

"Your mad at me?, Or your trying to be mad at me?" He said arrogantly.

"Both". She stated.

"Why?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Cause you've been avoiding me". She snapped again.

"Well you've been avoiding me, Do **I** get to be mad at **you**?" He asked almost rhetorically.

"No".

"Why not?"

"Because".

"And again with the maturity". He said more mockingly this time.

"Shut up".

"I'll shut up if you tell me what crawled up your ass". He said trying to hold back a grin, Knowing he was winning.

"Oh now who's being mature". She answered sarcastically.

Trunks turned away from her, He was starting to get tired of her avoiding the question, He began taking a few steps which would have turned into a frustrated pace had he not been suddenly overcome by anger, Bringing his attention abruptly back to Pan.

"LOOK, YOU STARTED AVOIDING FIRST, PAN". He nearly screamed pointing his finger at her momentarily "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT RAN OUTTA HERE THE OTHER DAY".

"ONLY CAUSE I WAS FREAKED OUT". She felt obligated to retaliate in the same tone.

"By what?, By me?" He asked still in a slightly angry tone.

"No, By me". She said more softly.

"Okay I'm completely lost now". Trunks said in his normal tone, Turning away from her and running his hands threw his hair in frustration.

"I was freaked out by me, Cause of my stupid dream, Okay". Pan admitted.

Trunks turned to face her and tried not show any reaction, He wanted to hear everything come from her.

"What?, Your sex dream made you avoid me?" He asked in an almost confused tone.

"Yes". Pan turned away from him, Knowing what his next question would be, And what she would be forced to answer.

"Why?"

Pan turned swiftly back to face him.

"BECAUSE IT WAS YOU!" She snapped "It was you in the dream and I got freaked out and ran away". She admitted, Letting her pride take a major hit so she could hopefully keep her friend.

"Why'd you get freaked out?" Trunks asked trying to act as if it was nothing, When really his heart had beating like crazy.

"Because you were on top of me". She said avoiding eye contact, Therefor sheer humiliation.

Trunks could tell from her look and tone, That she was a little embarrassed, Because she wasn't totally uncomfortable with the idea of him being on top of her, He felt his usual confidence return at that thought.

"Well from my angle it sounded like you were enjoying it". He said slyly moving closer to her.

"I was". She almost whispered.

"So why'd you freak out?" Trunks asked softly drawing even closer to her.

"Why did you?" Pan snapped.

"What?" He asked in a confused tone, He thought things were looking up for a second there.

"I saw your face, After you made me moan, You were just as freaked out as me". She said angrily.

Annoyed that she had moved back to anger, Trunks decided to retaliate.

"I wasn't freaked out, I was just surprised** you** hadn't quit yet". He said in an almost mocking tone.

"I was surprised **you** hadn't quit yet". She said mimicking him.

"Well why **didn't** you quit?"

"Because I liked it!" She admitted angrily.

"Yeah well, So did I!" He shouted unable to contain it anymore.

"What?" Pan gasped, Stepping back from him in shock.

Trunks, Now having told her the truth, He found he was unable to stop himself from continuing.

"I liked it okay, I liked it, And if you hadn't ran off I would have gone further if you'd let me". He said turning away from her.

"Trunks, Whats going on?, This isn't us, We're just friends". She told him also trying to convince herself.

"Don't you think I know that!" He snapped turning back to face her "Thats why I've been avoiding you".

He started to move closer to her "I've been afraid to let myself be around you, Cause when I am, All I wanna do is rip your clothes off". He almost growled staring straight into her eyes.

Pan wanted so badly to let him the moment she heard him say it, But she knew one of them had to be rationale for the sake of their friendship.

"Okay Trunks w-we have to stop this" Pan stuttered out stepping back from him "Your my best friend". She said like it was an excuse.

"Your my best friend too Panny". He said warmly like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I feel like I have to see you **every** day".

"I wanna see you every day too" She smiled back feeling like they were finally acting like themselves.

"Well did you ever think about that Pan, Most friends don't **need** to see each other every day".

"Yeah but we're not like most friends, We've always known that". She grinned.

"Yeah we've always been weird and different". He smirked holding back a chuckle at the thought of how much he loved that they weren't like everyone else, They were wonderfully unique.

"Wait, Weird and different?, What the Hell Trunks?" Pan asked feeling slightly insulted.

Realising she had taken it the wrong way, Trunks tried to explain.

"I mean our friendship has always been different".

"And weird?" Pan questioned still feeling like he had just insulted her.

"No". He defended.

"Are you saying that you think **I'm** weird?" Pan asked trying to figure out what he had meant by his statement.

Trunks was starting to get irritated.

"Oh Jesus Christ, YOUR NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" He barked.

"YES. I .AM, You think we have a weird friendship". She stated almost arrogantly.

"I think we have a **different** friendship". He contradicted.

"Different meaning weird". She countered.

"Your doing that thing again". He said, Glaring at her angrily.

"What thing?" She snapped.

"Taking what I say and twisting it, So you look like the victim and I look like the bad guy". He almost whined.

"So now I'm just a victim?" Pan questioned feeling as though she had just been insulted again.

"Your still doing it, GOD!, I hate how stubborn you are sometimes!" He grunted out before turning away from her again.

"Well I hate how arrogant you are!" Pan retorted feeling the need to.

At her insult Trunks swung back around and stepped towards her.

"I hate how loud you are".

Feeling like he was attempting to gain the upper hand in the argument by aggressively stepping towards her, She felt obligated to do the same, not backing down.

"I hate how smugly quiet you are"

Trunks moved his face towards hers, Snarling.

"I hate that you can act all innocent and get away with shit".

Pan still refusing to back down, Moved her face towards his angrily.

"I hate that you don't feel bad making me cover for you every time you do something stupid!"

She had gone too far.

She was implying that Trunks was only friends with her to use her, And didn't feel bad when ever she covered for him, Which of course he did, But he never asked her to do it.

Outraged he let out an angry yell.

"GOD YOUR SUCH A BITCH".

Thinking that Trunks had just admitted to not caring if Pan took the fall for him, She was furious.

"AND YOUR AN ASSHOLE".

"I CAN"T BELIEVE I WAS EVER FRIENDS WITH YOU".

"WELL IF THATS THE WAY YOU FEEL, MAYBE WE JUST SHOULD'NT BE FRIENDS".

"WELL MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T".

Trunks suddenly grabbed Pan by both her wrists,

Pulling her arms above her head, Pushing her against his bedroom door before passionately bringing his lips to hers.


	8. It's All Over Now

A.N. Some serious lemony stuff in this chapter, You have been warned, So don't complain :P

Chapter 8 Its All Over Now

Pan eyes shot open at the shock of it all,

But then she found herself settling into the kiss.

Trunks let one of her arms down so he could move his hand onto her waist.

She wrapped her free hand around Trunks neck and started to moan lightly against the kiss.

She felt his tongue gently touch her bottom lip begging for entry, She gladly complied.

As their tongues wrestled for dominance in each others mouths,

Trunks couldn't help but think _"oh god she tastes so amazing"_

As their kissing became more heated,

Trunks let Pans other arm drop so he could use his hand to grab the back of her head and pull her in even deeper.

Pan placed her now free hand on Trunks shoulder.

Then suddenly she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist never breaking the kiss.

She was wearing a skirt and he could feel her rubbing against him, He was instantly hard, And knew if they went any further he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

He slowly removed his lips from hers,

His forehead and nose still touching hers.

He looked into her eyes for any sign of what she we thinking.

She stared intensely back at him,

And a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

Trunks could only smirk back, before she had pulled his neck, bringing him back into the kiss.

He moaned slightly against her.

Then with Pan still wrapped around him, He turned and let them both fall onto his bed, Trunks on top of Pan.

Trunks slowly slid his hands from her waist, Up her sides, And under her arms until he reached her hands, He interlaced his fingers with hers, Then swiftly brought both their hands down above Pans head.

Trunks released Pans hands and slowly slid his back down her body, And placed one at either side of her waist.

Pans hands stayed above her head.

Trunks broke their kiss,

And could have sworn he heard an almost disappointed whimper come from Pan.

He hovered above her intently for a few seconds before grabbing the split of her blouse and tearing it open,

She let out a small gasp,

His eyes never moved from hers.

Then he brought his head back down to capture her mouth,

She leaned deeply into the kiss.

Grabbing his shoulders, Forcing him to sit up and take Pan with him.

He was now kneeling, With Pan straddling his waist, Kissing him passionately.

He began to slide her open blouse off her shoulders.

As she grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and yanked it up over his head impatiently,

Causing them to break their kiss,

But Trunks found his way to Pans neck instead.

He began to trail small soft kisses up and down.

"Mmh" Pan let escape as she felt his lips gently caress her .

He started to put more force into his kisses, Little by little, Until he reached her collarbone.

He opened his mouth and gently grazed her with his teeth, Almost biting her.

"Trunks…" She breathed out in pleasure.

He couldn't stand it, Just the sound of her breathing his name, Drove him crazy, He wanted to make her scream it.

Trunks found his way back to Pans lips and crushed his against hers.

He had his hands placed gently at the small of her back, balancing her on his lap.

With almost a featherlike stroke he ran his hand up her spine.

He felt her shiver, And grinned into their kiss,

Before unhooking her bra and swiftly removing it.

Pan moved one of her hands from his shoulder and placed it on his knee.

She felt him tense up at her touch.

Then she slowly began to run her hand up his inner thigh towards his belt buckle.

On her journey she purposefully grazed her hand over his crotch, Getting a slight indication of how much he wanted her.

She heard him catch his breath when her hand grazed him.

She broke their the kiss, When her hands reached his buckle.

She stared lustfully into his eyes.

He returned her exact look with his usual grin on his face.

Once Pan had undone his belt,

She leaned in as if to go for another kiss.

She became centimetres away from his lips

"Take off your pants. Now." She said almost demandingly before gently running her tongue across his lips.

If it was possible, Trunks was even more turned on by her boldness and immediately complied, Removing his boxers as well.

While Pan lay back down on the bed and watched him.

He crawled back on top of her,

Running one hand along her thigh as he attentively made his way up her body.

When he came to her waist line she felt him slowly undo her skirt, And in an almost fluid motion, slide her skirt and panties down her legs, Throwing them to the floor,

Swiftly bringing his attention back to her body.

She felt his tongue run from her hip up her toned stomach and eventually reaching her breast.

Trunks lightly caressed her with his tongue moving in small circles around her nipple, Before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently,

Pan let out a satisfied moan as Trunks gently massaged one breast and teased the other.

He soon left her hardened nipple and to Pans delight continued licking his way up her body,

From her breast, To her collarbone, Along her neck and eventually stopping at her earlobe.

From there he started to kiss her jawline working his way back to her lips,

As he did this Pan felt his open palmed hand slid down her front across her stomach and along her outer thigh.

He gently placed a hand on her knee, And slowly traced his fingers down her inner thigh

She could feel her breath quicken the further down his hand slid.

Pan let out a loud moan as she felt two fingers being thrust inside her.

Trunks had let Pan break their kiss to let out her moan of pleasure.

His face hovered above hers watching her intently, Loving every movement and sound she made.

Pan continued to moan as his fingers pumped in and out of her,

Her hips began to buck wildly and she could feel her self tighten .

He couldn't take it anymore, He had to have her, Now

Pan felt his hands stop, And move round onto her hips,

Trunks stoked one hand up her ribs to rest it by her side, while positioning himself between her legs.

She could feel the tip of him touch against her opening,

God, How she wanted him.

He brought his lips to hers, Then lifted his head to look at her as he slowly started to slide inside her.

Pan breath was caught, As she felt him enter her.

He gently began to rock back and fourth, Staring intensely into her eyes,

She returned his gaze, As her breath became heavier and heavier, Eventually turning into grunts, As did his.

Trunks began moving faster, and harder, Pan was letting out large gasps and loud moans,

"Oh God….Trunks" She whispered.

He suddenly removed himself, Then slammed back inside her forcefully,

Pan let out a passionate scream of gratification.

Trunks felt her legs tighten forcefully around him, Before she rolled him onto his back, And quickly straddled his waist,

Forcing him even deeper inside her.

Pan continued to moan loudly as she moved her hips back and forth in circular motions,

"Uh..Pan" Trunks grunted as she writhed back and forth on top of him.

He could feel her tighten around him, Her climax was fast approaching, Luckily so was his.

He sat up slightly, And pulled her down to him,

He devoured her mouth, Before pushing her backwards so he was on top again,

Then plunged forcefully into her,

Resulting in her orgasm.

He felt her walls clamp around him

"TRUNKS!" Pan screamed as she reached the pinnacle of her pleasure, Digging her nails into his back

Trunks felt himself explode within her at the sound of his name .

He fell to her side, As they both tried to regain their breath,

He turned to face her,

Cupped her cheek in his hand, And kissed her lovingly,

Before wrapping his arm around her waist and drifting gently into the best sleep of his life.


	9. Acting Normal

Chapter 9 - Acting "Normal"

Pan awoke with unbridled happiness which she couldn't account for, And let a huge smile fall upon her face as she snuggled into her fluffy pillow and opened her eyes

"Morning Sunshine" Trunks Smirked.

Suddenly she knew what had made her so happy, As Trunks wrapped an arm around her pulling her towards him,

She rested her head in the crook of his neck, Taking in his glorious scent, Which was now mixed with hers, She felt him lightly kiss the top of her head, And sigh contently.

Then reality hit.

What had all that meant?

What were they now?

Were they friends?

Were they dating?

Pan knew there were too many questions for her to just ignore them all, No matter how happy she was right now.

She decided that she should go to the bathroom, Collect her thoughts, Then come back and confront him.

She slid away from Trunks, Sitting up to head to the bathroom.

"And where do you think your going?" She heard him say while pulling her back down and climbing on top of her,

"I'm not finished with you yet" He said in a husky tone, Raising his eyebrows mischievously,

Pan couldn't help but smirk.

She wasn't usually a morning person, But for Trunks she would have made an exception, No man had ever made her feel the way he had, He was incredible.

He leaned down and softly brought his lips to hers.

As he deepened the kiss, He started to move round to her neck

Pan was clinging to his back by now

"Ah Trunks….uh….Maybe we should….Mmh" She managed to get out between heavy breaths.

"Yeah?" He muttered against her neck.

"Maybe we should…uh….Try..and…Oh God" She stuttered out too distracted by him to even think straight.

She felt him smirk against her neck, Before bringing his head up to face her.

"Okay, Okay your clearly trying to tell me something and I'm just distracting you" He said arrogantly.

"So tell me Panny, What is it exactly you want to try?" He said in a provocative tone.

Pan stared at him, bit her bottom lip and threw herself at him, causing him to fall backwards with her on top of him, kissing him passionately, and letting her tongue explore his mouth.

Her breath became heavy and she began letting out small moans as his hands ran all over her still naked body.

"mmh….uh…NO" She abruptly sat up from him.

"What?" Trunks followed her up.

"it's…it's just that we should really talk about this, Is all" She said sheepishly trying to steady her breath.

"Yeah, Yeah your probably right, We really should" Trunks said sliding out from under her.

"Okay" Pan breathed a sigh of relief, Then let her eyes meet Trunks

He suddenly lunged at her, Kissing, And grabbing the back of her neck.

Pan could feel herself surrendering to him.

_"Oh God, His tongue is so.., God damn it Pan, You guys have to talk about this, You have to know what you are to him" _She thought convincing herself, and breaking their kiss.

"Trunks …I…. Just"

"No, No your right we really do have to talk, Its just…, Last night was so…, And you were so…., And you made me so…..," Trunks started to growl while running a hand slowly up and down Pans thigh.

"I know" Pan said amorously at the memory.

And found herself hopping onto Trunks lap and kissing him sensually, Before breaking it again.

"Talk" They both said simultaneously, trying to back away from each other.

"Okay, Okay seriously we have too' Pan stated.

"I know, You go first" Trunks said, not exactly sure how to start off this important conversation.

"Okay,….. Can I have a shirt?" Pan asked abruptly.

"Thats what you wanted to talk about?" Trunks said confused.

"No, Its just I'm having a slight case of nudity, and it might be easier for you to keep your hands off me if I wasn't naked" Pan smirked.

"Trust me, Won't help , Your still sexy as hell" Trunks smirked back.

"Trunks, Whats going on with us?" Pan sighed not fully disappointed by their current situation.

"I'm not sure" Trunks said deciding to be honest with her "All I know is I can't stop thinking about you, I want you **all the time**, I'v never wanted anyone so **badly** in my entire life" He was almost growling again.

"**God**, I know" Pan signed sensually "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either, I was avoiding you, Cause I wanted you **so** badly"

"So what should we do?" Trunks asked moving closer to her.

"I don't know" Pan smirked.

"You know, Since we both want it so badly logic would dictate…" Trunks grinned.

"So what would that make us?" Pan asked curiously.

"Very, Very, Happy" He stated.

"Besides that" She giggled.

"Us, Like always" Trunks said afraid to push for anything else.

Pan didn't like change, and he knew that if he told her about the bond that was growing between them she would probably freak out,

So he thought it would be for the best , To take advantage of their already different friendship.

"You mean just like normal?" Pan asked smiling.

"A new kind of normal" Trunks said raising his eyebrows.

"I think I like that" Pan said edging slightly closer to him.

"Yeah, I mean we can do all the stuff we usually do, plus…" He said stoking her arm, Then smirking amorously,

Pan smirked back, Wanting to tease him a little.

"Plus….?"

"Anything else that comes to mind" He said huskily.

"Like… more training?" She said smirking and provoking him.

Trunks suddenly had her pinned to the bed, Hovering over her,

"Not exactly what I had in mind" He said seductively before kissing her softly.

As Pan began to find herself getting lost in the his kiss,

"TRUNKS!" Came a loud shout from down the hall.

They both immediately stopped and looked at each other.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell people" Pan said worried that people would be asking her all the questions she was asking herself, But was too consumed by desire to care.

"That's probably a good idea, You know what our parents are like" He said rolling his eyes.

"TRUNKS!" Came the loud voice again clearly getting more irritated, But so was Trunks.

"I'M COMING!, GOD!" He shouted still on top of Pan.

"Really?" She jested raising an eyebrow,

"Shut up" He sniggered "Okay I'm gonna go see what she wants, I'll be right back, Do. Not. Move, Okay" He said while climbing off her, Pulling on some boxers and heading for the door.

"Okay"

"Seriously you better be exactly the same when I come back" He smirked.

Pan rolled her eyes " Fine, I swear" She grinned.

"Okay, Good" He said before quickly heading out the door so he could be back even quicker.

Pan lay on the bed and tried to gather her thoughts.

_"I had sex with Trunks Briefs" _

_"And Im probably going to again when he comes back" _

_"I think I could get used to this new kind of normal"_

_"I'm glad we decided not to tell anyone, They would all want us to label it, And I like that we didn't"_

_"It would be too confusing for me to go from his best friend one day to his girlfriend the next, We've been friends for too long for that to work"_

_"Okay Pan don't go doing what you always do and over think this, Just enjoy it"_

_"Oh theres no doubt I'll be enjoying it" _She sniggered to herself.

_"Not just that, Have some fun with him"_ She thought mischievously.

Trunks entered the kitchen, Where his mothers voice had been shouting from.

"What do you want?, I'm kinda busy" Trunks said in a snarky tone.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Bulma stated.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever, What's up?" He said hurriedly just wanting their conversation to end so he could return upstairs.

"I was just wondering if you and Pan want some breakfast"

"What?, Me and Pan?"

"Yeah, Your father said she didn't go home last night, So I figured you two were having a little sleep over, You know like you used too" She smiled innocently.

"Oh, Uh yeah, We had a sleep over, Yeah" Trunks stammered out.

"Is everything okay?, I know you haven't seen each other all week and I heard you two arguing last night"

"Uh, Yeah, Everything's fine, I won" He joked nervously.

"Really?, Cause from the way she was shouting your name, I figured she won" Bulma said not realising Pans screams weren't of anger.

"Huh, Yeah she backed down soon after" Trunks said smirking " Anyway breakfast would be great mom" He smiled anxiously.

"So you want me to bring it up to you guys?" Bulma asked.

Trunks remembered the naked Pan that was waiting for him in his bed, And winced slightly knowing that if he said no his mom would know something was up.

"Yeah, That sounds great" He said heading towards the door and back upstairs.

"Oh sweetie?, Could you ask your sister if she wants any?"

Trunks let out a loud sigh "Fine" and headed towards Bullas bedroom.

When he reached his sisters bedroom door, He knocked and said "" and headed back towards his room.

When suddenly Bullas door swung open,

"What?" She said poking her head out.

Trunks turned around to face his sister,

"I said, Hay Bulla moms making breakfast, You better hurry up if you want some, Okay" He said in the condescending tone that only a big brother can use on his little sister.

"Oh okay, Awesome, By the way whats up your ass this morning" She said mockingly.

"Nothing I'm just kinda busy" He said anxiously.

"With Pan?"

"What?"

"You guys had a sleep over right?"

"Uh yeah"

"So why are you so pissed, Your always happy when your around Pan"

"None of your business, Thats why, Now shut up and go get breakfast before dad eats it all" He snapped at her.

"Fine, God, I was only asking" She said before heading towards the kitchen.

Trunks almost ran back to his room.

He opened the door and saw Pan just as he left her, Naked under his thin white sheet, Waiting for him

"What took you so long?" Pan said in a seductive tone.

His breathing had already became heavy.

"Oh holy crap Pan, You have no idea how much I want you right now, But could you maybe put a shirt on"

"Excuse me?" Pan said raising a confused eyebrow.

"My mom wanted to know if we wanted breakfast, And now she bringing it up to us" Trunks explained.

"Us? How does she know I'm here"

"My dad told her you never left plus she heard us "arguing" " He said using air quotes.

"Whats with the air quotes, We were arguing" Pan stated.

"Yeah but that not what she heard" Trunks smirked.

"How do you know" Pan asked curious about his smirk.

"She said she thought that you won the argument cause of how load you were screaming my name at me " He said slyly.

"Oh, Okay, So I need a shirt" Pan said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Unfortunately yeah" He sighed while glancing around to find her one.

"Here you can have this one, I never wear it" Trunks said holding out a red and black flannel shirt that was defiantly not his usual style,

"Yeah I can see why" Pan joked taking the shirt from him.

"Hay, I'll have you know thats the latest in lumberjack fashion" He joked back as Pan slid the shirt on under the sheet.

"So what do you think?, Lumberjack?" She asked while modelling his shirt still sitting on the bed,

" Defiantly not" Trunks said sliding closer to her.

"Trunks, Your moms gonna come in any minute" Pan sighed knowing what he was thinking, simply because she was thinking the same thing.

"I know, Your just so cute in my flannel" He mocked before kissing her gently.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Trunks and Pan shot away from each other.

"Yeah?" Trunks shouted.

"Breakfast Sweetie" Bulma said from the other side of the door.

"Thanks Mom, Thats great, Could you just leave it there" Trunks said.

"Oh fine, So I'm not allowed to see Pan then?" Bulma asked sarcastically.

" No" Trunks stated.

Pan growled at him "Trunks learn to share" She said in a jesting tone so Bulma wouldn't think anything was up.

"Fine" Trunks sighed.

Bulma entered carrying a huge tray filled with assorted breakfast stuffs.

" So Pan Sweetie, I hope you still had fun and slept well despite being up late with Trunks"

"…."

"You know, Arguing"

"Oh yeah, We were arguing, Eh yeah I slept Fine, Despite my wardrobe" Pan said gesturing to her shirt, Trying to make out she had been wearing it the entire time.

"Yeah thats not one of his best looks" Bulma joked before setting the tray down.

"The other reason I wanted to speak to you guys, Is cause I'v decided to have a little dinner party"

"Okay and what does that have to do with us?" Trunks mocked while picking up a muffin and picking at it.

"Cause you guys will defiantly be there" Bulma stated rather than asked.

" I want the whole gang there, Pan that includes your parents and grandparents okay"

"Okay, What should I tell them its for, Like what should we wear?" Pan asked now slightly curious and nervous.

" Well I thought it would be fun if we made it really high class, Like suits and dresses, What do you think"

" Sounds lame and awful" Trunks muttered before getting punched in the arm by Bulma.

" Well I think it sounds fun, So your opinion doesn't count Trunks"

" Ow, Fine, God, I'll go if you don't punch me again" Trunks chuckled.

" Oh come on Trunks don't be such a pansy" Pan mocked.

" Hay you try telling her no" He smirked.

Bulma just looked at Pan with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" She sighed "When? And how much of a dress are we talking?" Pan asked.

" Next week, And a formal one" Bulma answered.

"Fine, But just so you know I'm not happy about this" Pan said in mock anger.

"Me neither, And I feel obligated to tell you that we will be looking for every possible way to either leave or reck this thing" Trunks joked.

"You'll shut your face and have good time, Okay" Bulma again stated instead of asking before headed out the door.

Trunks shut his door and locked it behind her.

" Oh thank God, I thought she would never leave" Trunks said quickly heading towards his bed and Pan,

He sat down beside her and began kissing her neck softly.

"Trunks, Are you not gonna let me have breakfast first" Pan giggle.d

"Nope" Trunks stated before letting his kisses become more forceful and work there way up her neck.

"Okay" Pan sighed giving into him.


	10. Keeping It Secret

Chapter 10 Keeping It A Secret

Trunks woke up in Pans fluffy bed.

He let a smile appear on his face as he took in his surroundings.

He outstretched his arm and felt nothing but cold,

No Pan.

The smile disappeared from Trunks face when he realised she wasn't there.

He suddenly felt this overwhelming need to know exactly where she was, He started to panic slightly, This feeling was really strong he had never felt anything like it

He got up out of bed and began searching the house in his boxers.

He eventually found her in the kitchen, Standing in her nightie, Mixing something in a large bowl.

The incredible feeling of need faded away at the sight of her, And turned into a feeling he was very used to having around her now,

Want.

Ever since he first had her, He wanted more, Constantly, He couldn't explain or help it.

He walked over to the breakfast bar and sat on a stool at the opposite side of Pan.

"So what we having" He grinned.

" I don't know about you but I'm having pancakes" She said mimicking his grin.

Trunks just looked at her with the biggest, saddest eyes he could muster.

"Okay, Fine I'll make you some fricken pancakes, God you don't have cry about it" Pan joked.

"Mean, Okay Panny I'll make you a deal, You make the pancakes and I'll fix the stuff to have them Trunks style" He smirked.

"Damn you and your tasty style of pancakes, Making it so I can never stay mad at you" She said jokingly.

"You know you love it" He grinned, "Okay lets see…" He said headed towards the fridge.

Trunks got out a small container of cream and poured it into a large bowl, Then began whisking it.

"Eh Panny wheres the syrup?" Trunks asked looking in its usual cupboard,

Pan let out a fake gasp "Maybe there isn't any, Dun Dun Du" She laughed,

"Oh my God don't even say that" Trunks said very over dramatically "Oh never mind here it is, Crisis averted" He grinned and took it over to the microwave to heat it.

Trunks continued to whip the cream, While Pan finished making the pancakes.

"Do you think this is done?" Trunks asked holding out the bowl towards Pan,

"I dunno" She answered not really looking at it.

" Well check" Trunks said before dunking two fingers into the bowl and holding them out towards Pan,

She looked at them for a second before taking the tips into her mouth and slowly slid along them never breaking eye contact.

"Thats not fair" Trunks breathed out,

"What?" Pan said in a innocent tone,

"Your teasing the hell outta me" He admitted,

"I know" She smirked "What are you gonna do about it"

"Ah see, You want me to do something about it, By teasing me, Your actually teasing yourself, What if I chose to do nothing about it?" He smirked arrogantly.

"I don't think you could" Pan said stepping seductively towards him " I don't think you can resist me" She whispered in his ear before bringing her head back to face him.

"Well I don't think you can resist me" He said mimicking her tone.

"I can try" Pan said sensually as she began to slowly run her fingers softly up his inner thigh.

"So can I" Whispered Trunks as he mimicked her action on her, Only starting slightly higher.

"Now who's not being fair" Pan whispered clearly aroused by his gentle touch.

"You started it, All you have to do is say it" He whispered back.

"Never" Pan said moving in towards him to capture his lips.

Then they heard a noise and quickly backed away from each other and back to the pancakes they were supposed to be having.

"Pan have you seen my..Oh Hay Trunks you staying again thats the third time this week" Videl said entering the kitchen.

"Yeah, Well what can I say, I missed Panny last week, So I just can't stay away" He grinned at Pan, Who grinned back.

"Have I seen your what?, Mom" Pan asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Never mind I think I know where I left them, Geez Pan you might want to rethink your attitude, Trunks isn't gonna want to hang out with you if your screaming at him all day" Videl said before leaving the room.

Trunks glanced over at Pan and raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Pan grinned "Thats not funny, People keep saying stuff like that to me, And I must be standing there with this look of shock, Until they explain their perfectly innocent meaning, Its really frustrating" She said picking up her pancakes and walking over to join him at the table.

" Yeah I know, And speaking of frustrating, Have you noticed that we can never seem to be alone anymore, We used to be alone all the time, Why are people suddenly always around" Trunks said slightly annoyed.

" People have always been around, We just didn't notice cause we didn't want to be alone" Pan smirked.

"Yeah well its frustrating, like I said, In more ways than one" He said glancing at her.

" And what exactly does that mean?" Pan asked still smirking.

" It means I constantly want you and can never have you" Trunks said almost desperately.

"You can have me whenever you want me" She said almost as desperately as him.

She wasn't lying she too had been constantly wanting him ever since she first had him, She had never been this way with anyone, There was just something about Trunks.

She leaned off her seat and started to kiss him, He pulled her so she was on his lap.

After a couple of seconds their kiss became more heated.

Pan pulled away slightly, Then smirked mischievously,

Trunks narrowed his eyes at her curiously _"What is she thinking?" _He wondered.

Suddenly he didn't have to wonder anymore,

She was under the table,

Already freeing him from his boxers.

"Pan….What if… Oh..Holy Crap" He started to say worried but was cut off when he felt her tongue run from the bottom of his shaft all the way up then round the tip before she started to slowly take his entire length into her mouth.

Trunks could only sit, Completely under her control, Enjoying every second.

"PAN!" Came a loud voice from upstairs.

Trunks heart stopped, It was Gohan and he was heading down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Before he had time to finish the thought he saw Gohan enter the kitchen.

"Oh Hay Trunks, Staying again yeah?, Have you seen Pan?"

Luckily enough Pan had stopped her tortuous pleasure when she heard her dad shout on her.

" Eh I'm actually not sure where she is" He said his brain not quite working right yet.

Pan suddenly had an evil idea,

She lightly started to run the tips of her fingers up and down Trunks, Knowing she wouldn't be seen under the table, And that it would drive him crazy

"Ah…Uh.. I think she might have went for a shower…Uh..Yeah" Trunks stuttered out.

"Eh okay I'll go check" Said Gohan in a confused tone before leaving the room.

Once she was sure he had left, Pan let out a little giggle before moving the table cover up so she could look at Trunks.

"Your gonna pay for that" He grinned looking down at her,

"Aw don't be mad at me" Pan said looking up at him innocently,

"I didn't say I was mad at you, I just said you were gonna pay" He smirked "Now come here" He demanded before pulling her onto his lap and kissing her sensually.

"Okay you better go see what he wants, Or he won't leave us alone" Trunks said scrunching up his face.

"Yeah I guess your right" Pan sighed before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

She then stood up and left the room "I'll be right back"

"Kay" Trunks answered now starting his breakfast.

_"Damn people, Not letting me have Pan all to myself" _Trunks thought to himself.

"Dad?" Pan shouted on her way up the stairs.

"Pan?" He answered back.

She saw him heading down the hall, Away from the bathroom.

"I thought you were in the shower"

"That was ages ago" Pan said looking at him as if he were crazy.

"But Trunks said…and I was looking all over for you…"

"Well I'v been around, You must not have been looking hard enough" She smiled innocently.

"Yeah I guess" He said not fully trusting her.

"Anyway what did you wanna talk to me about?" Pan asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, what are you doing today?" Gohan asked, now reminded why he was looking for her in the first place.

"Probably just training with Trunks" Pan shrugged.

"Then?" He gestured.

"Then…" Pan said questioningly.

"Tonight…" Gohan said trying to remind her.

"Then tonight…? Pan said still not clueing in to what she was supposed to remember.

"Bulmas dinner!" Gohan said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that thing" Pan sighed.

"I knew you would, Anyway I wanted to remind you about it cause your Uncle Goten is actually going to be able to make it, for once"

"Goten's actually attending, Thats a first" Pan chuckled.

"I know sometimes I wish he never grew up and became responsible, Just so we could see him more" Gohan laughed.

"Goten responsible?" Pan raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Well kinda" Gohan grinned "Anyway I gotta get to work I'll see you later Sweetie"

"Bye Dad" She smiled.

"And remember to wear something nice" He threw over his shoulder as he left.

"I'll think about it" She shouted mockingly back, Then headed back towards the kitchen.

Later Trunks and Pan landed in their usual training field.

"I'm glad we're doing this we've barley trained all week" Pan said.

"Well we've been too preoccupied with other physical activities" Trunks said amorously while running his hand gently up and down Pans arm.

"That does't count as training and you know it" Pan said slyly.

"It should" Trunks smirked.

"Come on stop distracting me, We have to do this"

"Okay, Okay" Trunks said before taking fighting stance.

"You ready?" Pan asked taking her stance

"Your not gonna hurt me are you Panny" Trunks said in a mockingly sweet tone.

"Only if your stupid enough to get hurt" She retorted.

"Oh harsh words, You might wanna lay off, Or I'll not be so nice to you in the future" Trunks said slyly.

She just gave him a glance that said "Doubt it" then powered up.

"Oh so we're skipping the foreplay, How very unlike you Pan" Trunks remarked arrogantly.

"Well you know me Trunks, Sometimes I just like to get straight to it" She retaliated.

"That you do" He said slyly before powering up slightly and lunging at her.

He had her pinned to the ground straddling her waist, Holding her hands above her head and his face inches from hers.

"You sure this is the type of training you want" He whispered moving his head closer to hers to capture her lips,

But he was unable, As Pan just nodded her head.

"Fine" He sighed sarcastically "So how you gonna get outta this one?" He remarked arrogantly.

"Who said I wanted out" Pan whispered seductively.

A grin appeared on Trunks face "But you just said.."

He was cut off by her lips slamming against his.

He gave in fully, And began relaxing into her kiss,

Suddenly Pan had rolled them over and she was now straddling Trunks, Pinning his arms above his head.

She broke their kiss.

" You know, All you have do is say it, And we could quit training" She said smugly.

"You sneaky little temptress, You just wanted me on my back so you could win" Trunks said almost shocked by her cunning.

"Always" She replied seductively.

"Well I'm not saying it" He stated firmly.

"Then we're gonna keep training" She said in her normal tone.

"Fine" He said almost angrily.

"Fine" She retorted before being flipped forward by his legs and landing on the ground.

She quickly got to her feet and yelled before forming a blast in each hand.

Trunks who had also gotten to his feet was standing smugly with his arm folded across his chest awaiting her attack.

She fired her blasts.

He dodged them.

But was soon slammed to the ground again by Pan who had followed.

She was straddling him again then said in a more determined tone than before.

"Don't you dare go easy on me"

"I never do" He replied before going super and blasting her off of him.

Pan stood up with a gratified smile on her face, Knowing he wasn't going to hold back, And neither was she.

They fought for hours, Trunks usually had the advantage but Pan was determined.

Eventually they collapsed onto the grass breathless.

"You know this would be a lot easier for you if you just gave up" Pan grinned reminding him of how cocky he had always been whenever they trained.

Trunks smirked "It would be a lot easier on you if you would just say it"

"Trunks I can guarantee you I'm not going to said it" She sniggered.

"Oh yeah?" He grinned, was she challenging him?

" I bet I can make you say it" He smirked climbing on top of her.

"You can't** make** me do anything" She retorted smugly drawing her face closer to his.

"I can make you do some things" He said provocatively moving closer still.

Pan bit her bottom lip knowing full well what he meant.

He smirked at her arrogantly, Before bringing his head to her ear and whispering seductively "So do you wanna say it for me, And we'll see what other things I can make you do"

Pan breaths became heavier.

Their entire spar had been like foreplay, Pan wanted him before he was on top of her, Seducing her, She was having trouble resisting him.

She brought her lips to his ear and slowly whispered "Like I said, You can't make me do anything"

Now that was a definite challenge to Trunks.

"Oh yeah" He whispered gliding his tongue softly along her ear before bringing his lips sensually down to her neck.

Pan had to hold back her moan.

He already knew the exact buttons to push.

She was still determined not to give into him.

Fortunately she knew all the right buttons too.

She slowly raised her hand from her side and gently placed it on his inner thigh,

She started to drag her nails lightly up his thigh before slowly tracing her hand over crotch.

She could feel him react to her touch and smirked.

"clearly theres some thing I can make you do" She said smugly.

She felt him smirk against her neck, Then he whispered "I never said you couldn't"

Before pushing himself firmly against her.

Pan couldn't hold back her moan this time, It felt too good.

Her plan had back fired now she wanted him even more.

"Just let me hear you say it" He said huskily.

Even though he was torturing himself as well, he still didn't want to give in.

Pan could feel herself about to surrender

She moaned lightly "Trunks…"

Trunks brought his head around to face her, He started to move slowly towards her lips.

When they heard a thud on the ground.

"What you guys doing?" Came a confused voice.

"Training" They both said simultaneously, While Trunks got up off of Pan, His arousal instantly gone at the sound of Gotens voice.

"Okay, Guessing Trunks was winning" Goten grinned.

Trunks turned to face Pan with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Pan scoffed "Yeah he wishes"

"Anyway, Gohan sent me to remind you guys about Bulmas thing" Goten said cheerfully.

"He already reminded me this morning, How many reminders does he think I need , God" Pan said slightly irritated.

"Well clearly he was right cause it starts in a hour and your here" He smiled.

"He has a point Panny" Trunks grinned.

"Shut it" She snapped playfully at Trunks "Crap, I have to go get ready, I'll see you guys later" She said before shooting off.

"So Trunks.." Goten started before he was cut off by Pan landing abruptly in front of him.

"Its good to see you Uncle Goten" She said sweetly before warmly hugging him and flying off again.

Goten chuckled.

"So Trunks, Whats going on man?" He inquired as they lifted off towards Capsule Corp.

"Same old, You?"

"Same old"

"Well this is riveting conversation" Trunks chuckled sarcastically "If its the same old stuff thats going on with you, How come you never visit, We miss you, Ya know" He said in a mockingly sweet way.

"Yeah I bet'" Goten rolled his eyes "Besides you don't need me, You've got Pan right?"

"Meaning?"

"Well you guys are still best friends right?"

"Course" Trunks replied without hesitation.

"Then she'll keep you out of trouble, She always has" Goten smirked at Trunks.

Who grinned back "Your not wrong there".


	11. Bonding Through Bonds

A.N. Don't know why, But I'm weirdly proud of this chapter :P

Anyhoo as always Enjoy 

Chapter 11 Bonding Threw Bonds

Pan arrived home and immediately headed for her bathroom and a shower.

She ran into her father in the hall on her way.

"You getting ready?" He asked her more sternly than she liked.

"Yeah I'm just gonna grab a shower and do my hair" She reassured him.

"Didn't you shower this morning?" He looked at her slightly confused.

"No" She answered without thinking "I mean yeah, But I'v been training, You know how sweaty it can get" She said nervously remembering Trunks lie earlier that morning.

_"Damn you Trunks and your not telling better lies, God your an idiot sometimes, Lucky your hot" _She smirked in her head.

"Yeah I guess" Gohan answered again not fully trusting her answer "Anyway hurry up we're leaving soon" He said as he headed to finish getting ready.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know" Pan sighed before entering her bathroom to take her shower.

When Trunks and Goten arrived at Capsule Corp, They were greeted by Bulma holding two tailer bags "Your welcome" She stated handing them to the boys.

"Thanks mom" "Thanks Trunks Mom" Trunks and Goten said simultaneously.

Bulma sighed happily "Ah Goten you'll never change" She smirked at his name for her since he was a child.

"Nope" He replied grinning.

Trunks and Goten headed up toTrunks room to get ready.

Trunks took a shower while Goten put on his suit and had a rummage around Trunks room as he always did,

Coming across an eyeliner pencil just as Trunks came out of the bathroom with his suit on and shirt half buttoned up.

"You wear make up now?" Goten smirked holding up the pencil.

"What? Oh thats just Pans" He shrugged not really paying attention to him while he fixed himself in the mirror.

"Why's she doing her make up here?" Goten asked confused.

Trunks suddenly realising what had slipped out and started to panic.

"Oh..Uh..She left it here last time we had a sleep over I guess" Trunks tried to say innocently.

"You guys still do that?, Thought you might be a bit old for those now" Goten grinned.

"Yeah well guess we're not" Trunks smirked to himself in the mirror.

_"…Your an idiot sometimes, Lucky your hot" _

"What?" Trunks asked turning to face his friend.

"What?" Goten answered not sure what he was asking.

"Goten, Did you just call me hot" He enquired almost sniggering.

"What?, No" Goten remarked wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"I mean, I'm flattered, Its just I'm seeing someone right now, Also I don't date dudes, Sorry" Trunks chuckled.

"Trunks seriously I didn't…" Then Goten cut his own sentence short once he realised what Trunks said,

"Your seeing someone?" He smiled.

"What?, No" Trunks scoffed.

"But you just said…"

"No I didn't" Trunks said nervously now realising what he had said.

"Who are you seeing" Goten questioned eagerly.

"No one" Trunks stated.

"Do I know her" He continued to enquire

"No"

"So I don't know her"

"No"

"So I do know her"

"No, Cause I'm not seeing anyone okay, Now would you just lay off, God" Trunks almost snapped heading towards the door.

"Okay fine, But your the one that brought it up" Goten grinned following him.

Trunks and Goten entered the kitchen to find an incredibly stressed out Bulma moving back and forth between the Stove, Counters, Fridge and Cupboards.

"Mom, Seriously, Calm down its just us" Trunks smiled warmly trying to put her at ease.

"No, I want everything to be perfect"

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Just because!" She snapped at him.

Goten winced "Eh okay I'm gonna see if their here yet"

"Yeah me too" Trunks said nervously backing away from his mother.

They stood in the yard, Leaning against the house.

"Trunks?, When did your Mom become completely insane?" Goten joked.

"I dunno, Like a week ago" Trunks smirked " I think its cause she never gets to see everyone anymore, And thinks if everything is perfect you guys while visit more or something" He rolled his eyes.

"You think she would know by now that we come and see her in spite of this stuff not because of it"

"I know" Trunks grinned then his attention was caught by three figures landing a couple of yards away.

Trunks smiled and tried not to stare at one of the figures in particular.

Pan wore a Cream, Silk, Ankle length dress that tied behind her neck and had a split on the right that stopped mid thigh, It was formal as she had been told but still very much her.

She had her hair tied up letting a few strands fall loose casually but gracefully. She looked incredible.

"Hay guys" Videl smiled "Well aren't we handsome"

"As always" Goten grinned.

"You wish" Pan sniggered.

" And look at you Panny, Looking like girl" Trunks falsely mocked.

"Oh shut up Trunks, You know she looks great" Smiled Gohan glancing at his daughter, Reassuring her.

"Yeah I guess…" Trunks muttered letting a smirk fall on his face for a split second for only Pan to see.

"Is everyone else inside yeah?" Gohan asked.

"My moms in the kitchen, Not sure about anyone else though" Trunks said.

"Well lets find out" Videl smiled taken Gohans hand and leading him inside, They were quickly followed by Goten.

Pan purposefully waited for them all to enter the kitchen, Turned to look at Trunks who's smirk had grown.

"You guess so…?" Pan enquired teasingly, Moving closer towards him.

Trunks locked eyes with her and brought his face down to meet hers, Then just before their lips touched he whispered " You look …**Amazing**, And you know it" Then he pulled her body towards his and passionately kissed her.

She lightly moaned against him.

He moved down to her neck.

"Trunks…..What if someone sees.." Pan breathed out.

Trunks lifted his head from her neck and let out a frustrated growl "Damn mom and her stupid dinner party" He remarked running his hands amorously over her hips "You wanna try and duck out?" He asked mischievously.

Pan could see how much he wanted her, And became a little arrogant over how much power she had over him right now, So she decided to mess with him.

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm actually looking forward to it" She smirked pulling away from him and walking threw the doorway to the kitchen swinging her hips seductively just for him.

Trunks watched her walk away almost in shock, He bit his bottom lip and let out a throaty growl before following her.

Trunks entered the kitchen and walked over to where Goten, Gohan, Goku,and Krillin now stood, They continued their conversation, As Trunks glanced around the room with an uneasy feeling in his stomach, he had had it all afternoon since she left, He felt better momentarily, When he had her all to himself in the yard, But now he wasn't sure where she was, And it returned.

Then he felt a pair of familiar eyes on him, He looked up and saw Pan staring at him, Intensely, While standing at the other end of the room with her Mom and his Sister, He felt instantly better.

_"God look at her, She looks so unbelievable, I just wanna walk up to her and slam…, Okay Trunks your standing with her Grandfather, Father and Uncle, You don't wanna be thinking those things right now" _He thought trying to calm himself down while staring at her.

_"Damn straight, I wanna be doing them" _He argued with himself.

_"Oh God, How does she do this to me"_ He wondered, But was also glad she did.

At the far side of the room Pan stood with Bulla and Videl, Not listening to their conversation, Staring at Trunks, Who hadn't noticed her watching him yet as he walked over to join, Goten, Gohan, Goku and Krillin.

_"Look at him in his suit, He's even sexier than usual and I really didn't think that was possible, He's sexy no matter what, When he's in his sweat pants training, When he's just out the shower, When he's on top of me sweating and thru… Your standing with his sister right now, Good one Pan"_ She mentally scolded herself as his eyes met hers.

_"God, Why did I have to go teasing him like that, He's right I'm only teasing myself too" _

Pan tried to listen to the conversation that was going on around her, So she didn't seem rude.

_"…you don't wanna be thinking those things…"_

"Thinking what things?" Pan asked breaking eye contact with Trunks.

"What?" Bulla looked at her.

"I don't wanna be thinking what things?"

"What are you talking about?" Bulla asked confused.

"Pan sweetie are you feeling alright?" Videl asked looking at her with concern.

Pan realised they were looking at her like she was insane, and decided to shut up.

"Never mind, I must be training too hard" She grinned trying to shrug it off.

"Yeah that must be it" Said Bulla, Making a face at Videl, Who made one back.

Later in the dining room, Everyone took their seats for dinner.

Goku at the head of the table, Bulma on his right side, Vegeta next to her, Bulla next to him, Videl next to her, Gohan next to her, Goten next to him at the other head of the table, Trunks on his left, Pan next to him, 18 next to her, Krillin next to her and Chi Chi next to him and on Gokus left.

Once everyone was sat in their seats having conversations in their small groups, Bulma calmed down and just enjoyed their company while occasionally moving back and forth from the kitchen, Usually followed by Chi Chi or Videl.

The conversations were usually, Goku, Chi Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin and 18 having their conversations, And Bulla, Videl, Pan, Gohan, Goten and Trunks having theirs, Occasionally splitting off into smaller conversations between various people as the night went on.

Throughout the night Trunks and Pan kept giving each other little glances, Smirks and the occasional eyebrow lifts, Hoping no one would notice, But if they did they wouldn't care, Trunks and Pan always make faces at each other, Granted they used to be more mocking.

Trunks purposefully kept his left hand at his side, Where he could occasionally place it on Pans leg as the split in her dress was conveniently on his side,

He usually sat it on her knee and massaged gently until someone else demanded his attention then he became nervous and immediately removed it, Until he could give her his full attention again.

"So Pan, Hows the training going?, Trunks isn't riding you too hard is he?" Bulla innocently enquired while eating her ice cream.

"What?"Pan looked up not paying attention too distracted by the warm hand slowly running across her knee under the table.

"Oh, Yeah training, No I beat him on a daily basis" Pan smirked at Bulla then Trunks.

"Oh yeah Panny? What about today?" Trunks smirked back at her, Letting his hand wander a little further up her leg.

"What about it?" She smiled as if nothing had happened.

"He's right Pan, He was clearly winning from where I was standing" Said Goten chiming into the conversation.

Trunks looked at her and raised a victorious eyebrow.

"I could have easily over powered him" Pan laughingly remarked as she felt his hand slide further up and start to make her a little nervous.

"Oh really?, And how exactly would you over power me?" Trunks asked arrogantly as his hand was now on her inner thigh inches away from her.

"I have my ways" Pan smirked, Trunks smirked back then turned away from her his hand still making its way up.

"God you two, I thought training was supposed to be about **training**, Not winning" Said Bulla rolling her eyes.

"Its about both" Trunks grinned as his hand lightly stroked against Pan.

"May I be excused" Pan said abruptly standing up from the table and walking down the hall, Glancing back at Trunks.

"Whats up with her?" Goten remarked.

"Who knows, she's been acting weird all day" Gohan replied.

"I'll go see if she's okay" Trunks said before smirking to himself and briskly heading down the hall to look for her.

Trunks walked down the hall and as he passed his room the door swung open, A pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him inside.

He felt the door shut behind him and his back being slammed against it.

"You son of a bitch" Pan smirked.

"Told ya you were gonna pay" Trunks smirked back before feeling her lips crush against his.

Trunks eyes shot open almost in shock then he settled into what he wanted in the first place, Running his hands all over her body, As she did the same to him.

She broke their kiss and grabbed his shirt collar dragging him towards his bed, She sat on the edge still holding him, Forcing him to be bent over her.

"Ah, Ah, Ah not so fast Panny, I still wanna hear you say it" Trunks said arrogantly standing up straight.

Pan wasn't even listening to him, She was too distracted by her own need, He had already teased her enough.

She bit her bottom lip and said "God, I want you Trunks" before pulling him on top of her onto the bed.

Her boldness still never ceased to unbelievably turn him on.

He gave into her and started to fiercely devour her mouth while pushing himself against her.

Then he decided that she had had too much control over this situation, He wanted complete power over her.

Never breaking the kiss, Trunks got to his knees, Grabbed the back of Pans head and the small of her back.

He pulled her forcefully on his lap, He could feel her hands wandering down him to undo his pants, impatiently.

She freed him from his boxers and started to lightly caress him, As she deepened their kiss.

Trunks slung her dress at the split, So he could see both her legs straddling him.

He broke their kiss and stared lustily into her eyes Pan felt his hand move slowly up her thigh and grab her lace underwear,

She gasped as she felt a sharp tug, Trunks ripped them off and positioned himself below her.

Pan was awaiting him eagerly, When she heard him whisper almost demandingly "Say it"

She could barley stand it, She wanted him, She had been teasing him and herself all day, He could have this one, She could always make him say it later.

Pan breathed seductively "You win Trunks"

"Your damn right I do" He said huskily before powerfully thrusting into her.

Pan almost let out a huge scream of pleasure, But was muffled by Trunks kissing her so no one would hear them.

Pan couldn't explain why being with Trunks was so much better than being with anyone else,

It just felt right,

He knew exactly what she wanted, When and how she wanted it and was constantly surprising her,

But the thing she loved the most was the contentment she felt whenever she was with him,

It had always been there, But now it was different.

Trunks continued to thrust in and out of her relentlessly as she grabbed the back of his head, entangling her fingers in his hair.

He lay her onto the bed before plunged into her again.

He let her let out a scream, Not caring if anyone heard, He wanted to hear her, Before bringing his lips back down to meet hers.

Trunks had never felt with anyone what he felt when he was with Pan,

She was everything he wanted and more,

She knew when to donate and when to be dominated,

Her body was so perfect, It was like it was made just for him, And all she had to do was breath and he was instantly turned on.

But it was more than just sex, That wasn't why he wanted her,

He wanted her because he had the overwhelming desire to be constantly close to her because she made him truly happy,

She always had, But now it was different.

"Oh God….Trunks" Pan moaned out as Trunks left her lips and headed to her neck.

She could feel her climax building.

Trunks felt her tighten against him and felt his own start to build.

_"I love you, Trunks" "God Pan, I love you" _

They both reached their pinnacle.

Then stared into each others eyes curiously.

Trunks lay beside her, Wondering if he had heard what he just heard.

"Eh…Pan?" He said more nervous than usual.

"Yeah?" She looked curiously at him.

" Did you …I mean at the end there…Did you….Say….Something?" He asked looking up at her with a look she had never seen before.

"Eh no, I don't think so" She said nervously "Did you …Say….Something?"

"No" He stated quickly "But… I was thinking ….Something" He said quietly, While stroking her hand.

"What were you thinking?" She asked smiling warmly at him.

"It doesn't matter" He smiled trying to shrug it off.

"Em kinda does" Pan smirked "Were you thinking about guys?" She joked.

Trunks sniggering "God what is it today?, Did I style my hair weird or something, I told Goten, Now I'll tell you, I don't sleep with dudes"

"What do you mean you told Goten?" Pan laughed.

"Oh he just called me hot earlier, Then I had to let him down easy, He then completely denied saying it of course" Trunks laughed.

"Well yeah, That doesn't sound like Uncle Goten" She Laughed "When was this?"

"This afternoon when we were getting ready, He had found your stupid eyeliner pencil thing and I had to lie, Luckily I'm good under pressure" Trunks grinned.

"Pfft no your not, I had to justify to my Dad why I was showering **again** today, When it was my first one, Because of you" She laughed then remembered what she had thought at the time.

"Wait, When did you say Goten called you hot?" She asked.

"I dunno, Like 15 minutes after we left, I guess" He shrugged thinking it was nothing.

Pan eyes went wide at the thought.

_"No, Thats way too weird, And not to mention impossible" _

"What is?" Trunks asked curiously.

"What is what?" Pan asked not knowing what he was asking.

"Weird and Impossible" He answered.

Pan sat up straight "Omigod, Omigod, Omigod" She said nervously.

"What?" Trunks followed her up "What are you freaking out about?" Trunks asked not sure what had just happened.

"TRUNKS!, I DIDN'T SAY THAT, I WAS ONLY THINKING IT"

"WHAT?"

"I think you just heard my thoughts" He said with a confused look on her face.

"But thats way too weird, Not to mention impossible" Trunks stated nervously.

Pan just stared at him blankly.

"Holy Crap" He said realising he was quoting her thoughts.

"I know, I think it might have happened earlier too" Pan said with a look of remembrance on her face.

"When?" Trunks asked curiously.

"I think it happened when Goten called you hot, Cause at the time ….. I was kinda thinking ….That… You were hot" She said sheepishly.

"Oh really?" Trunks said smugly, moving towards her and running his finger gently over her shoulders.

She smiled and welcomed his touch before remembering the seriousness of the conversation.

"Ah, Trunks, This is not the time, You can hear my thoughts!" She said in a more panicked voice.

"Your right, Okay lets think, Has this ever happened before?, I mean like have you heard any of mine?" He asked nervously.

_"Dear God please say she hasn't heard any of mine"_

"I heard **that**" Pan said with her eyes widened and panic still in her voice.

"What?" He asked as if he had thought nothing.

"Wait why don't you want me hear any of your thoughts?" She asked innocently.

"Oh jesus christ, What the hell is going on?" He said in the same panicked tone as Pan.

" I don't know, But I think it might have happened at the party too" Said Pan now racking her mind for any similar instances.

"When?" Trunks asked nervously again.

"Mom and Bulla were talking and I wasn't listening, I was too busy staring at you"

"Oh really?" Trunks said in the same smug tone, placing his fingers on her shoulders again.

"Trunks seriously" She almost snapped.

"Fine okay, Your right" He said backing off slightly.

"Then I heard someone say " You don't wanna be thinking those things" Then I asked them "What things?" And they both looked at me like I was mental"

Trunks face had gone pale.

"What?, What were you thinking?" She asked slyly.

"What I couldn't help it" He said as if he was confessing "You just look so good in your dress, With your hair, And your body, And I was thinking about stuff I wanted to do to you, Then told myself to stop it, Cause I was standing with your Grandfather, Father and Uncle" He said almost blushing.

Pan just smirked "So I did hear your thoughts"

"Looks like it, Yeah" Trunks said in more of his normal tone.

" So we can hear each others thoughts" Pan stated.

"Yeah" He nodded.

"And at the end there….. I was thinking…." She started to veer off.

"And I was thinking…." Trunks said remembering.

"For the record I don't actually think that and it was only cause of the…" "It doesn't mean I do, It was only a thought during the…"

They quickly spoke over each other.

Then both breathed a sigh of relief, having not shown the other weakness, by being the first to say it.

"Okay" Pan stated "This thought thing, What the hell is up?" She asked still panicked.

"I really don't know, Its weird as shit" Trunks stated racking his brain.

Then he remembered what his mom said _"…The mental, You would slowly start to gain access into the others mind, Invading their thoughts and dreams"_

"Thoughts and Dreams?" Pan asked curiously.

"Okay I can see this is only gonna get creepier" Trunks stated.

"Shut up and tell me what you mean" Pan almost demanded.

" Okay, When I was starting to think of you… lets say in a different way, I wasn't sure where it was coming from and I thought it might have something to do with us being saiyans, So I thought I would ask my mom about that weird bond thing her and my dad have…"

"What weird bond thing?"

"Oh yeah guess you've never seen it, They try not to do it when company is around" He smiled.

"Do what?" Pan asked growing impatient .

"They talk to each other, Like telepathically, Its way creepy, They just sit in silence staring at each other" He grimaced.

"But Bulmas not a saiyan, How can this be a saiyan thing?" Pan asked.

"Its kind of …. A saiyan…Mating thing" Trunks said nervously.

"Oh" Pan said, Almost wishing she hadn't asked because of the awkwardness now between them.

"My Mom said there were three stages, One was the spiritual, You would feel a strong connection, Which I guess we already had" He smiled,

She smiled back at him.

"The second was the mental, The invading minds and dreams stuff"

"And the third?" Pan asked nervously.

"She said the physical, But I basically begged her not to go into detail" He grimaced again.

"So what does that mean?, Are we mated?, Cause we have gotten pretty physical" Pan asked stating the obvious.

" I don't know, Cause the mental stuff came after the physical stuff, Maybe its something else physical" Trunks thought out loud since it was pointless to do it in his head anyway.

"Like what?"

"I don't know Pan, I'm just as new to this as you are" He almost snapped.

"Well if you had told me about this in the first place, I wouldn't have let it get this far" She snapped at him.

"Oh so your gonna blame me for this?" He asked angrily.

"Damn right I am, If you hadn't slammed me against you bedroom door and kissed me, We wouldn't be in this mess"

"Oh yeah cause this is my fault" He remarked sarcastically " If you hadn't wrapped your legs around me maybe I would have been able to stop" He growled angrily.

"If you hadn't been such an amazing kisser maybe I would have stopped" She snapped back.

"If you hadn't been so sexy in my damn dream, Then maybe I wouldn't have wanted you so badly" He retorted.

"Well if you….wait what?" Pan said in her normal tone "Your dream?, You had a dream about me?" She asked.

"Uh…Yeah" He stated nervously.

"Well what happened? What was I doing?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know….., It was all sexy and slow, With the lighting and the bed and the red underwear and the grinding and the nibbling" Trunks said nervously not realising he was quoting her again.

Pan gasped "You had the same dream, When?"

"When you did" He replied sheepishly,

"You son of a bitch, I told everything about my dream, Asked for your help, And you didn't tell me you had the exact same dream at the exact same time!"

"Uh…Yeah" Trunks answered knowing he was in trouble.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" She asked angrily.

"Cause I didn't know what the hell was going on then" He answered trying not to raise his voice.

"And you do now?" She asked almost rhetorically.

"No" He stated.

"So why didn't you tell me **then**?" She shouted.

"Cause you get freaked out at the slightest sign of change" He snapped.

"But things wouldn't have changed" She retorted.

"Well maybe I wanted them to!" He confessed angrily.

"Why?, We were great before" Pan said in a sweeter tone.

"And we're not now?" Trunks asked angrily.

"I didn't say that" Pan stated.

"Do you regret it?" He asked blankly.

"Trunks…come on….I…." Pan said much quieter and softer than before, not really sure how to answer.

"If you could take it all back, And not sleep with me, And not have this mind reading thing, And just go back to being friends would you?" He asked just as flatly as before.

"….."

"Look just answer the question, Do you just wanna be friends?" He said trying to show no emotion in his face, He wanted to gauge hers.

"We are just friends" She lied to him and herself.

"AW THATS BULLSHIT PAN AND YOU KNOW IT" He shouted, then quickly regained his composure and asked her again "Now answer the question, Would you take it back?"

"NO, OKAY" She shouted, Then took a breath and decided to be honest "I couldn't stand to go back to just being your friend, I …"

"Thats why I didn't tell you, cause I didn't want to be just your friend anymore" He said in his normal tone and smiled lovingly at her.

She smiled back.

"But I didn't admit that to myself, Then I avoided you and got you really pissed off at me, Which actually worked out pretty well for me" He smirked.

She smiled instantly forgiving him, the same way she always since she was four.

"God damn it Trunks Briefs, How come I can never stay mad at you"

She leaned in to gently kiss him.

_"Who am I kidding, I wouldn't have been able to stop"_

She felt Trunks smirk against their kiss, Realising he had heard her.

_"Damn!"_.


	12. Finally

Chapter 12 - Finally

They heard a knock on Trunks bedroom door.

"You guys in there?" Came Gotens voice.

"Yeah, Come on in dude" Trunks said not backing away from Pan like he normally did.

"Where have you guys been?, Pan you okay?" Goten asked concerned.

"I'm just fine" She smiled at Trunks, Who smiled back.

"Eh…okay, Well Pan me and your parents are heading home, They wanna know if your coming or are you, and I quote "Staying here…..Yet again" " He smirked.

"Oh I think thats up to Trunks" She said in a sarcastically sweet tone.

"I think you should definitely stay" He smirked.

"Eh okay, Is it me or have you guys gotten even weirder than before" Goten grinned.

"Its you, Goten" Trunks smirked getting up off the bed "So thats you heading home yeah?, It better not be a couple of years before we see you again man" He said while giving him a manly hug.

"Nah, It was too weird today not knowing whats going on, I'll definitely be around more" He smiled.

"Glad to here it Uncle G" Pan said standing up and giving him a warm hug.

"Okay I'll go tell you parents you staying Pan, And I'll see you guys later" He said before walking out the room and closing the door behind him.

Pan turned to Trunks with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"You sure you want me too stay, What if I hear some of your thoughts" She said sweetly.

"Well I was planning on distracting you, So you couldn't" He said slyly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

" Trunks Briefs, What must you be thinking that you don't want me to know so badly" She said while walking towards him.

"If you knew that, You wouldn't enjoy it as much when I do it to you" He said amorously, Before grabbing both her arms and pulling her towards him, Forcing her to be straddling him on the edge of the bed.

"Is that all you think about?" She said standing on her knees so she could look down on him.

"No" He said in mock offence

_"Yes"_

Pan smirked.

"What?" He looked up curious about her smirk.

She brought her head down to his ear and whispered sensually "Me too"

Then brought her head back to face him, While smiling and biting her bottom lip.

He smirked back.

"Oh really?, So what dirty little thoughts have you been having?" He asked rather smugly.

"Wouldn't you like to know" She grinned.

"Damn right I would" He said clearly turned on.

"Ooh Trunks lets play a game" Pan said innocently.

_"Nice"_

"Not that kind of game" She said smiling sweetly and moving to sit beside him.

"Lets try and read each others minds" She said eagerly.

"What?" Trunks said nervously "But you were totally freaked out by this a minute ago"

"Yeah but that was at the thought of you reading my mind, I like the thought of reading yours" She smiled evilly.

"Yeah well I don't" He said worriedly " I have private, personal and not to mention perverted thoughts that I would really like no one to know about, Especially you"

"Aw, whats the matter, You afraid I might like it" She said sensually.

_"God, How does she do that, How can I go from being angry at her one second, To being completely turned on the next"_

"Its a gift" She smirked arrogantly.

"Hay, Get outta my head, I said no" He sniggered, More impressed than annoyed.

"Oh come on it'll be fun" she almost whined.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"For me" She smiled sweetly.

"Fine" Trunks sighed, Never able to deny her anything.

"But I wanna go into yours first" He said, So it wasn't a total defeat on his part.

"Fine" She said eagerly, Excepting what small victory he would allow her.

They sat up on the bed across from each other, Legs crossed, Staring at each other grinning arrogantly as if one had so much power over the other.

_"Okay Pan, Don't go thinking about how he's the best the sex you've ever had or anything like that, cause that will only go adding to his already massive…"_ Pan stopped her thoughts when she saw the huge smirk on his face.

"You heard that didn't you" She said flatly

"Oh yeah" He smiled arrogantly "Now please continue, my massive…"

"EGO, Which clearly wasn't an understatement" She grinned at his arrogance.

"Oh come on Panny, Your the one that wanted to play" He said with fake innocence.

"Fine, Then it my turn, Think something" She said eagerly.

"Nope, If I don't think something, You can't read my thoughts" He smiled arrogantly.

_"You sneaky bastard" _

_"Your just jealous you didn't think of it first"_

_"Come on Trunks your thoughts can't be that…."_

"We were just talking to each other" Pan said as if he would be surprised.

"Yeah" Trunks shrugged.

"Threw our minds" Pan informed him.

"Whoa, Your right" Trunks smiled at the realisation.

_"Cause Im always right"_

_"Not always"_

"We just did it again" Pan smiled.

"This is actually less creepy than I thought it would be"

"I know, See why'd you want to keep me outta your head, I told you it'd be fun"

_"I can think of something more fun"_

"Okay was that directed at me or was that just a thought?"Pan asked curiously.

"I dunno….did you want it to be directed at you" Trunks raised an amorous eyebrow.

_"Always"_

"But thats not the point, As much as I would love hearing all your random embarrassing thoughts, I don't really want you hearing mine" She stated.

"How come, Got something to hide" He smirked.

"No, Its just, I don't need you hearing all the things I think about you and having you being even more arrogant" She smirked back.

_"you think about me a lot huh?"_

_"probably not as much as you think about me"_

_"you got me there"_

"seriously though we are gonna hear all the random mundane thoughts that the other couldn't give a rats ass about" Pan said scrunching up her face.

"I care about your thoughts" Trunks said sweetly.

"Even my thoughts on shoes" Pan explained.

"Good point" He realised.

"So are we just doomed to hear everything the others thinking?" She enquired.

"I dunno, My mom did say something about a mental wall…" He started.

"And that keeps the other out?" Pan cut him off.

"Your really keen to not have me in your mind aren't you" Trunks grinned.

"Well I don't want you to find out that I'm just as much of a pervert as you" She smirked.

"Really?" He said raising his eyebrow almost eagerly .

"Trunks seriously, Mental wall" She stated blankly.

"Yeah okay, She didn't tell me anything about it, I would need to go ask her or my dad" Trunks said.

"Well…." She said expectantly.

"You want me to go now?" He questioned.

"Could you" She said sweetly.

"But I wanna stay here and find out how much of a pervert you are" He smirked.

"Trunks…please" She smiled innocently.

"Fine" He sighed.

"Good cause I'm hungry anyway" She said eagerly, jumping up from the bed.

"Okay you go get something to eat, I'll go talk to my dad, He probably knows more than my mom"

Pan walked into the kitchen to see Bulma sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Bit late for coffee isn't it?" she smiled walking over to the fridge.

"I never sleep anyway" She grinned back "So where did you and Trunks get to tonight?"

"Oh I uh wasn't feeling well, So i went to have a lie down in Trunks room, He was just making sure I was okay" She said nervously

"Yeah he's always looked out for you" She smiled warmly

"Yeah I'm a bad influence on him" She smirked taking a slice of cake out of the fridge and joining Bulma at the table.

"Funny he says he's a bad influence on you" She grinned.

"He's not wrong" Pan joked taking a bit of her cake.

"Pan, Can I ask you something?" Bulma asked

"Always" She smiled

"Why do you stick up for him, I mean why do you always help get him outta trouble?" She asked as if she had always wanted to know.

"I dunno, I guess cause he's my best friend, I just don't like seeing him in trouble, I just wanna…." Pan found herself struggle to find the right words

"Protect him" Bulma finished for her

"Yeah" She smiled as if Bulma had just said what she never could "Its weird, He doesn't deserve it" Pan tried to joke again.

"So why do you do it?" Bulma asked, More for Pan than herself, She already knew.

"I guess… Its cause I…" Pan again couldn't find the right words.

"Love him" Bulma finished for he again.

"…" Pan was speechless.

"Don't worry I won't tell him" She whispered, Then smiled warmly.

Pan sat almost blushing, Taking small bites of her cake afraid to say anything else.

"Pan did i ever tell you the story of when you were born?" Bulma asked.

"No, I actually don't think anyones told me that story, I just assumed it was a typical "Oh look the babies born" kinda thing" She smiled.

"Well yeah, It was, You had a very healthy, Easy birth, It was when Trunks first met you that it got interesting" She smiled.

Pan looked at her curiously.

Then they both heard a loud crash.

Pans stomach turned when she realised it came from the gravity room.

She immediately began running towards the room.

Trunks entered the gravity room where his dad was training.

"What do you want brat, I'm busy" Vegeta said continuing to punch his invisible enemy.

"Dad I need to ask you about something" Trunks said nervously.

"Ask your mother" Vegeta said bluntly.

"Its about saiyan stuff" Trunks said hoping to get his fathers attention.

"Fine, What?" Vegeta sighed.

"I wanna know about the bond and the mental wall" Trunks said hurriedly.

"Why?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just curiosity" Trunks shrugged.

"Doubt it, So have you and that girl finally bonded?" Vegeta asked as if it was nothing.

"What?, No" Trunks answered with fake shock and disgust.

"Why not?" Vegeta asked blankly.

"Cause she's just a friend" Trunks stated.

"Oh okay, So thats why you spend every waking minute with her?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"…."

"And why she's been constantly staying over here?"

"…."

"And why you've come and interrupted my training, To find out about the bond, Now"

"Like I said curiosity" Trunks said insecurely

"Bullshit" Vegeta chuckled "So what stage are you at?"

"…"

"In the bond, Have you mated yet, Or can you just hear each others thoughts?" Vegeta asked, Feeling he had proved his point.

"Thoughts….. I dunno if we're mated" Trunks admitted, realising that his father had them completely figured out.

"Have you claimed her?" Vegeta asked

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked confused

"Have you bit her" Vegeta asked as if he should have already known

"Ah couple of times yeah" He smirked

"On the neck idiot " He said rolling his eyes

"Why do I have to bite her" Trunks asked curiously

"It completes the bond, By biting her neck and her biting yours, You would be mated to each other and only each other for eternity" Vegeta stated

"Eternity? Wow" Trunks said while looking down as if in deep thought.

"What?, Don't act like you wouldn't like it, You've been in love with her since you were eight" He scoffed

"What?" Trunks said with a look of confusion.

"Oh please, Don't tell me you don't remember" Vegeta scowled

"…."

"You wouldn't give her back to her father, You kept saying she was yours" Vegeta said trying to jog his memory.

"What?, But she was a baby, And she's not mine" Trunks said completely confused by his own actions.

"Yes she is, You told she was last week" Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah but I don't know where that came from" Trunks admitted as if totally lost.

"Your saiyan side, It wants you to claim her" Vegeta stated.

"But pan's not like that, She hates change, She wouldn't want to belong to anyone" Trunks explained almost disappointed.

"Do you belong to her?" Vegeta asked blankly.

"What?, I dunno" Trunks said shaking his head, even more lost than before.

"I suggest you ask" Vegeta said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"No, I'm not asking her if I belong to her, besides I don't" Trunks stated trying to exert his independence.

"Yes you do" Vegeta scoffed

"Shut up" Trunks said beginning to become irritated

"Oh come on brat, Just go ask her, She'll say yes, You can mate and I can get on with my training" Vegeta said in his usually "I'm always right" tone.

"No,I just got her to admit that we're more than friends, I'm gonna scare her away by asking her to be mine for eternity" Trunks stated.

"Would you want anyone else?" Vegeta asked almost sarcastically

"No" Trunks said softly

"Then go ask her" Vegeta scowled, feeling that his point had been well proven long ago.

"NO" Trunks shouted

Shocked by his out of the ordinary braveness towards him, Vegeta found himself becoming more and more irritated by him.

"Brat I suggest you get out of my gravity room and go ask her before I get angry" He said in a sinister tone.

"I'm not asking her" Trunks stated.

Suddenly Trunks felt a powerful blow to his face, As he was knocked to the ground.

"ASK HER"

"NO" Trunks stated again and fired a blast at his dad, Who dodged it.

Vegeta looked at his son shocked by his boldness.

Well well, She's clearly a good influence on you, If you brave enough to attack me" He said before firing a blast directly at his son and slamming him against the wall with a loud crash.

Trunks slowly got to his feet and began powering up, Looking his father in the eyes with sheer determination.

Vegeta smirked and began powering up, Forming a blast in each hand.

Suddenly Pan was in the door way with panic on her face, She saw Trunks barley standing and Vegeta directly in front of him with two blast ready to fire.

She saw how weak Trunks was and assumed that the load crash had been him taking the first attack.

"STOP, YOUR GONNA KILL HIM"

Vegeta turned around and smirked as he saw Pan run in the room and between him and Trunks.

"And why do you care?" Vegeta asked arrogantly

"CAUSE HE'S MINE" Pan Stated.

Vegeta powered down and smirked at Trunks.

"I believe you have your answer brat, now get out" Vegeta said, Eager to back to his training.

Pan turned to face Trunks with a look of concern.

He smiled letting her know he was ok.

She took his hand and they left the gravity room.

They were silent all the way to Trunks room, Not even thinking anything.

They entered his room and sat down on the bed.

Pan then noticed the cut above his eyebrow.

She gently stoked just around it.

"Ooh, Thats gonna swell, I'll go get you some ice" She said standing up from he bed.

"Its okay, I don't care" He said trying to stop her.

"Thats cause you don't have to look at it" She grinned "I'll be right back"

"Kay" He smiled as she left the room.

Pan entered the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge.

Bulma was still at the table.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, Vegeta and Trunks just got into a fight about God knows what and I had to save Trunks from getting killed is all" She scoffed.

"He wouldn't have hurt him" Bulma defended.

"Thats what I thought, But here I am getting Trunks ice for the massive cut above his eye" She smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, I'll have a word with him" Bulma sighed, Mad at her husband.

"Thats okay, Trunks is just as much to blame, He wasn't backing down either, Damn his determination, I don't know where he gets it" She smirked looking at Bulma.

"Oh ha ha" She smiled sarcastically " He got just as much from his dad as he did from me"

Pan smiled at her as she continued gathering ice in a bowl.

"Bulma?" Pan asked

"Hmm?" She replied

"What did you mean, It was when Trunks first met me that it got interesting?" Pan asked curiously.

Bulma chuckled.

"Well, When we got to the hospital, There you were all new born and adorable, But you would not stop crying" She smirked.

"And Trunks had zero interest in you, He said babies were stupid and all they did was cry and smell"

"Sounds like Trunks" Pan smiled.

"When I was holding you, Bulla came over to have a look, And I saw Trunks looking over curiously then looking away quickly, I knew he secretly wanted to hold you But was trying to be all manly like his dad"

"Again sounds like Trunks" Pan giggled.

"So I decided it would be best for him hold you, So I placed you in his arms, Totally against his wishes of course" She smiled.

"Then after a couple of seconds, You stopped crying and he began to warm up to you, Smiling at you and stuff"

"Aw I'm so gonna rub this in his face" Pan smirked arrogantly.

"Anyway the really interesting thing happened when I tried to take you away from him" Bulma grinned.

"What?" Pan asked curiously.

"He wouldn't let me, I leaned down to take you and he said "No, She's mine" " Bulma smirked.

Pans eyes widened in shock.

"It took Veggie to tell him something about how you were his but you needed to go with your family for now to get him to let you go"

"Wow" Pan sighed.

"I know, But I always remember what he said right before you were taken from him, He said "But I have to protect her" " Bulma Grinned.

"And he always has" Pan smiled warmly.

"Anyway just thought you should know" Bulma grinned knowingly before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Pan sat in shock for a few seconds before remembering about the ice and Trunks eye.

Pan walked back into Trunks room with the bowl of ice and a towel.

She sat down next to him and smiled arrogantly.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just heard an interesting story" She said sweetly.

"Oh yeah, What about?"

"You" She smiled while placing some ice in the towel.

"Oh yeah?, What about me?" He asked rather arrogantly still feeling he had the upper hand because of what she declared in the gravity room.

"When I was born, You wouldn't let me go" She smirked.

"So I was eight, And stupid" He said mockingly.

"Your still stupid" She grinned placing the ice on his cut.

"So whats your point, I liked you since you were baby so what?" Trunks shrugged, fully aware of the advantage she had over him.

"So, I know you think you've won, Because of what i said in the gravity room"

Trunks usual smirk reappeared.

"But it turns out…..You said it first" She said smugly.

His smirk disappeared.

"So I win" She stated with an arrogant smirk on her face

"Oh come on that doesn't count, We weren't even playing the game then, You were a baby" He whined

"And I still won" She smiled arrogantly.

Trunks couldn't help but smirk at her "Trust you"

Pan smiled and kept attending to his eye.

Trunks just stared at her, Thinking about how sweet and attentive she was being,

How cunning and confident she had always been during their games,

How strong and amazing she was during their training,

How she constantly kept him surprised,

How it had always only the two of them,

How she was the only one he was truly himself around,

How happy she had always made him,

And he was wondering how he never noticed it sooner.

Pan continued to smile at him, Unaware of his thoughts because she was too preoccupied with her own, Of how adorable he was right now having her take care of him,

How strong he always was during their training,

How confident and sexy he was in general,

How he could be so sweet only to her,

How he could be so incredibly powerful and so gentle at the same time,

How he had always protected her,

Always put her first and she had a feeling that the wound she was tending was a result of something to do with her, And him over reacting the way he only did for her

She stared at him staring at her, When suddenly their silence was broken.

"Panny?"Trunks said quietly with a sweet smile.

"Yeah?" She smiled back.

"I love you" He said with the utmost sincerity on face

Pan was silent, Not because she was shocked he said it, But because he said it first, She was shocked that he put aside all his pride and all their games to have a moment of pure honest with her.

Pan had been silent for a couple of seconds now

Trunks was being completely honest and completely serious when he admitted his feelings, but couldn't help but notice her silence, And was unable to resist, He leaned closer to her face and smirked.

"I win"

Pan smirked back before looking in his eyes and saying in the most genuine way.

"I love you"

Before leaning forward and kissing him lovingly.

Pan broke their kiss, Their foreheads and noses still touching.

"How about we call it draw"

A.N. And there you have it folks, My first fanfic all wrapped up.I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, English really wasn't my thing, Don't know why I'm writing stories now. Please, Please, Please let me know what you think I crave feedback. If this goes over well (Which I hope it does I have a couple of little one shots for the in-between parts like more friendship stuff, Awkwardness when they start to like each other, Some more sneaking around stuff and of course them completing their bond and the rest of their lives together. So if your interested in any of that let me know and I'll continue.

But for now all I can say is thank you so much for reading my silly little random story it means a lot, So genuinely thank you.

Carrie xxx


	13. Really?

Chapter 13 Really?

Okay so I wasn't planning on continuing the story, Just doing some one shots, But some awesome friends really liked it, So I have some ideas.

I really don't wanna wreck my story, So if it starts to get shit please disregard this chapter and any others that may follow and just stop at 12, Where I intended to finish lol.

Anyhoo 

Enjoy

Trunks slowly opened his eyes, gently awakening from his peaceful, contented sleep.

He turned his head and saw her.

Pan was still fast asleep in his bed, wearing only a thin strapped lacy pyjama top, which had rode up above her stomach during her sleep, and some black cotton panties.

She had kicked the covers off during her sleep and was now laying sprawled out on Trunks bed, allowing him to glance over her fully.

He sat up, leaned to one side on his elbow, and watched her sleep.

_"God look at her, she's so perfect, even when she's not trying she's perfect"_

He raised his hand from his side and gently started to run it up and down her exposed stomach, resulting in her unnoticed smile.

_"Why the hell she loves me, I'll never know"_

Then the thought truly hit him.

_"She... __**loves**__ me, __**She**__ loves __**me"**_

_"I mean I guess I'v always loved her, just not like this, this is…"_

_"I don't even know what this is, But I definitely like it"_

He thought as he continued to run his hand gently up and down.

"Mmh, me too" Pan whispered while slowly opening her eyes

"Morning sunshine, Took you long enough" He smirked.

"Hay I would have slept longer if you hadn't been thinking about me so loudly" She teased.

"I didn't know you could think loudly" He mocked.

"Oh shut up, You know what I mean, Its early my brain hasn't started working yet" She smiled at her own feeble excuse.

"I can think of something that'll jump start it" He said huskily as his hand moved from stroking her stomach, up over her breast, along her neck, to the back of her ear where he gently cupped the back of her head and turned her slightly to see the mischievous smirk on his face.

"I don't think that will help my brain…" She said sensually.

"Thats fine, I'm only interested in you for your body anyway" He teased as he climbed on top of her.

"Thats true, cause after all, I am so perfect" She said arrogantly mocking his earlier thoughts.

"So, I'm the best sex you ever had" He said smugly remembering her thoughts.

"So, you love me" She said in an almost mocking tone.

"So, you love me" He said mimicking her.

They smirked lightly at each other.

Trunks sly smile slowly faded till he was just staring at her intently.

Pans smirk changed to a warm smile at the way he was looking at her.

He slowly brought his face down to hers and kissed her lovingly.

Pan grabbed the back of his head pulling him into a deeper kiss.

She felt his grin against her lips.

As his hands started roaming her body, she broke their kiss.

Trunks kept staring at her, the way only he could.

She smirked and slowly slid down ever so slightly so she could raise her arms above her head.

Pan stared at Trunks innocently while biting her bottom lip.

He glanced her over once, raised an eyebrow and reciprocated her smirk.

He gently grabbed the bottom of her top and slowly slid it over her head.

He brought his lips forcefully back down to hers while placing both hands on her waist.

He slowly began to guide her into a sitting position where her back and head were flat against the headboard.

He slid both his hands under her thighs, bringing both her legs up so she was sitting with him between her legs with her knees bent.

He continued to kiss her passionately as she felt his hand run slowly up her thigh.

He broke the kiss so he could watch her face as he teased her.

Pan had her head back, eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

"Oh God.." she breathed out in anticipation as his hand came closer and closer to her.

Suddenly Trunks bedroom door swung open.

"Hay Trunks can I borrow…HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS ARE DOING IT!" Came Bulla's voice from the door way.

"BULLA GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM!" Trunks yelled jumping from the bed to throw her out while Pan grabbed his sheet to cover herself up.

"Oh dude, I'm so gonna tell everyone!" Bulla grinned arrogantly as she began to walk down the hall.

"BULLA YOU TELL ANYONE AND I SWEAR TO GOD!" He yelled down the hall after her then slammed his door shut.

"Well I'm completely mortified, how about you" Pan grinned but still had a seriousness to her voice.

"God she's such a little bitch, she's probably not lying about telling everyone"

"Really?" Pan said now with genuine worry in her voice.

"Maybe I should go threaten her a little" He smirked.

"Trunks…" She sighed.

"What, I'm not gonna hurt her, well not physically anyway" He grinned as he left in the direction his sister had gone.

Pan lay back down on his bed and covered her face with the sheet out of sheer humiliation.

_"Okay so lets see" _ Pan tried to gather her thoughts.

_"Thats Vegeta, Bulma and now Bulla who all know about me and Trunks"_

_"Plus I think my Mom and Goten are a little suspicious" _She decided to be totally honest with herself, they weren't stupid and her and Trunks weren't hiding it very well.

_"God at this rate there will be no left to tell, We might as well just announce that we're…." _She found herself unable to complete her thought_._

_"That we're….sleeping together?"_

_"Is that all it is?" _She heard his voice inside her head.

_"Trunks?"_ She asked surprised.

_"Well who else would it be? And you didn't answer my question" _He said smugly.

_"Stop using the bond to spy on me"_ She sniggering inside her head.

_"Hay I can't help it when your thinking so loudly" _He mocked.

_"When you get back here we're figuring out this mental wall. What did Vegeta tell you about it?"_

_"See…thats the thing … I got kinda distracted.."_ He stammered as he tried to hold back his thoughts and memories of what vegeta told him about completing the bond.

_"What do you mean distracted?" _She asked curiously.

_" I.. em.. gotta go, in the kitchen, need to yell at Bulla"_

_"Trunks…..Trunks can you still hear me?"_ She asked.

He ignored her calls as he felt he still didn't have full control over his thoughts and was afraid he might slip up.

As Trunks entered the kitchen he saw Bulla sitting at the table across from his mother and father, with the smuggest look on her face.

It was rare that Bulla had such power over Trunks so she seized this moment also knowing he couldn't hurt her while her dad was in the room with them.

_"Contemptible little bitch"_

_"What?" _Pan yelled inside his head, thinking the comment was directed at her.

_"NO. Not you, Bulla. She's sitting at the table with my mom and dad looking smug." _He angrily told her.

_"Why?" _She asked curiously.

_"Cause she thinks she has power over me. And she knows I can't hurt her while my dad is here."_

_"Thought you weren't gonna hurt her?"_

_"Yeah well maybe I lied." _

She could practically see the smirk on his face.

_"Anyway what power has she got over you? Vegeta already knows, and I'm pretty sure Bulma does too."_

_"What? Since when does my mom know?"_

_"Em… I'll, tell you when you come back." _She started to panic as she was now the one holding back her thoughts and memories of Bulma revealing to her, her own love for Trunks.

_" No. Tell me what you mean." _He said trying to coax an answer from her.

_"…."_

_"Pan?…PAN?" _He shouted in her head.

She didn't answer him.

_" Fine ignore me."_ He sighed giving up and turning his attention to the task at hand. Destroying Bulla.

_" So they both know huh? Bulla, you got nothing"_ He smirked as he sat down at the table.

The arrogant smugness had left Bullas face and turned to a look of angry curiosity.

Why was he smirking. She was the one with the power wasn't she?

"Morning Sweetie." Bulma said cheerfully as she saw her son sit down.

"Hay mom." Trunks answered never taking his eyes of Bulla.

She was starting to get nervous now, but decided his smirk and evil glares were nothing more than a bluff. He knew she had something on him, something good too, and he wasn't gonna give up without a fight. Well neither was she.

"Yeah morning Trunks. Trust you slept well." She asked with a sense of superiority.

"Yeah I slept great." He answered sharply.

"Glad to here it." Bulma chimed into the conversation.

"Yeah, we're also glad you could grace us with you presence this morning. You haven't joined us all for breakfast in at least a week. What **have** you been doing with your mornings?" She said in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Oh ya know, sleeping, like most people who don't get up at the crack of dawn." He retaliated.

"Alright calm down, you never used to complain about getting up so early. What's the matter, you been having late nights?" She continued her attempt to provoke him.

"Actually, yeah since your so interested." He smirked.

Bulla was shocked at his admittance.

"Oh please brat. We don't need details of what you and Kakarots grand brat get up to." Vegeta scoffed.

Bulla snapped her head round in shock.

Did her dad already know?

Then she heard her mom giggle slightly into her coffee cup.

She knew too?

Bulla glared at Trunks before standing up, slamming her hands on the kitchen table and letting out an angry growl before leaving the room.

"Well, whats wrong with her?" Bulma asked curiously.

" Ah she's just upset cause I beat her." Trunks said arrogantly.

"At what?" She asked.

"Life." He smirked.

"Trunks. Shut up and go apologise to your sister." Vegeta ordered.

"Pfft no way. What for, she the one that started it by…" Trunks stopped himself when he realised what he was about to say.

"By…?" Bulma questioned.

"Nothing. I'll go apologise." He lied as he stood from the table trying to find any excuse to leave.

As he headed down the hall back to his room, he passed Bulla's where she was standing in her doorway, arms crossed, clearly annoyed.

" So, I'm always the last to know is that it?"

" Its none of your business Bulla." Trunks sighed trying to walk past her.

"Well who else knows?" She asked in a slightly softer tone.

Trunks stopped and turned to talk to her, realising her tone.

She may be his baby sister who annoyed the hell out of him, but he could tell she was hurt that he kept this secret from her.

"Just Mom and Dad as far as I know." He said in his normal tone.

"And thats it, got it." He said more harshly. "Don't go telling anyone, or I will be forced to kick your ass."

"Fine, geez. I wasn't gonna anyway, I'm not that mean."

"Oh really?, so "Oh dude I'm so telling everyone" was just an empty threat, yeah?" He said in a mocking sarcastic tone.

"Of course." She smiled innocently.

Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Anyway its about time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's been in love with for like ever."

"Really? How would you know"

"Oh please Trunks it was glaringly obvious"

"Really?"

"I swear Trunks sometimes I think I got all the looks and the brains"

"Pfft you got neither" He mocked

"Shut up" She whined "Anyway I guess I'm happy for you guys…or whatever" Bulla stammered out trying to have an affectionate moment with her brother

Trunks smiled then warmly hugged her "Thanks brat"

Pan sat patiently in Trunks bed, Trying to organise what she would say to him when he came back.

_"Okay I have to organise my thoughts, I don't wanna go slipping up."_

"Slipping up? You keeping secrets from me Panny?" Trunks smirked as he re entered his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"As if thats even possible with you in my head all the time." She sniggered "We really should sort out this mental wall thing."

"Why are you so desperate to keep me outta your head, I thought we told each other everything anyway, whats the big deal?" He shrugged.

"The big deal is your always listening when I don't want you too." She smiled at his relaxed nature.

"Yeah, cause that's when your thoughts are most interesting." He said raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well how would you like it if I was listening to your private thoughts and you didn't know it."

"You say that like you've never done it." He smirked.

"I haven't."

Trunks looked at her questioningly.

"Okay maybe once or twice, but that was by accident."

"So you wouldn't do it on purpose? You don't wanna know what I'm thinking." He said amorously.

"I already know what your thinking." She smirked suggestively.

_"God she's sexy when she does that."_

"When I do what?" Pan asked curiously.

"When you smirk just like me." He said arrogantly.

"I do not." She grinned.

"You bet your sweet ass you do." He sniggered.

"Anyway we're getting way off track here." Pan smiled. "You said you got distracted when you were asking Vegeta about the mental wall?" Pan questioned.

"Eh…yeah." Trunks answered nervously.

"What distracted you?"

"Em, lets see. It might have been his fist hitting my face, that was huge distraction." He answered sarcastically.

"Yeah I bet." Pan said still annoyed at Vegeta.

"Anyway long story short, he didn't tell me anything about it, and I am not asking him again." Trunks stated.

"Awww whats the matter Trunks, scared of your daddy?" Pan mocked.

"Eh yeah, and so are you so don't gimmie that." He smirked.

"No I'm not." She scoffed.

"Oh really?" He said moving closer to her.

"Yeah." she snapped back.

"REALLY?" He said now inches from her face.

"Yeah, really."

"Then you go ask him." He grinned.

"Fine I will." She said standing up and heading towards the door then she suddenly stopped and turned around to see Trunks sitting on his bed with a huge grin and a smug look on his face.

"You just totally tricked me, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah." He smirked as he put his hands behind his head and lay back on his bed.

"God dam it Trunks." Pan said running back to the bed and on top of him "I'm not gonna do you dirty work for you." She smirked.

"Ooh dirty work." He said huskily as he placed both hands on her waist.

"Shut up, your not gonna trick me into talking to Vegeta. You have to do it." She said softly but sternly.

"But why?" He whined removing his hands from her waist and tossing them above him in defeat. "He's not gonna punch you in the face."

"What makes you so sure."

"Cause in his own weird way, he likes you, I can tell." He grinned.

Pan could only grin back. He was right, she knew Vegeta had a soft spot for her and he definitely wouldn't hurt her.

"I guess your right."

Trunks smiled triumphantly.

Pan started to move off him.

"Hay, where you going?" He said pulling her back onto him.

"To talk to Vegeta since your not gonna."

"Now?" He said pouting.

"Well when would you suggest I go, once you know all my deep dark secrets." She grinned.

"You have deep dark secrets?" Trunks questioned.

"Well not so much dark." She said sensually as she leaned down and brought her lips to his.

She sat up from him and smiled.

"Oh okay you are so not going anywhere now." He smirked.

"Nope, your the one that insisted I do it." She said, actually getting off him this time.

She unlocked the door and started to open it.

"Eh Pan…"

"Trunks seriously, I'm doing this. I can't just stay here and have sex with you all day."

"Okay number one, yeah, you can. And number two, if your really going, you might wanna put on pants." He grinned arrogantly.

Pan looked down and realised she was still half naked.

"Maybe your right." She sniggered at herself.

"Yeah." He smirked.

She started to look around for her clothes, when she realised all she had was her silk dress from the dinner, and her lacy pyjama top that was a little too revealing to be traipsing about the house in.

"Eh Trunks…."

"Yeah?"

"Could I maybe borrow some clothes."

He smiled at how embarrassed she was to have to ask.

"Yeah sure you can borrow….this" He said throwing her a shirt.

Pan caught it and unfolded it for a better look.

"Seriously?" She questioned with an unamused look on her face.

He couldn't help it, he loved messing with her.

"What?" He shrugged.

It was the same red and black flannel shirt he had given her the morning after they first slept together.

"Fine." She sighed. "Can I at least have some pants too."

"Nope." He grinned.

She glared at him.

"God, I'm kidding. Bottom drawer, take what you like." He said laying back down on the bed.

She found a black pair that seemed to be smaller than the rest. She quickly pulled them on, glanced at herself in the mirror, fixed her hair a little and sighed _"God I look like crap" _She thought to herself.

"Hay, you never look like crap." Said Trunks sternly as if he had been insulted by her statement.

Pan just smiled. "Okay I'm really going now." She said heading for the door.

"Pan.." Trunks sat up and called after her.

"What?" She stopped and turned in the doorway.

"Hurry back." He grinned.

"Kay." She said as she started to leave again.

"Pan…" He called after her again, having too much fun messing with her.

"What?" She said, the annoyance starting to become apparent in her voice.

"Love you." He said in a sarcastically sweet way.

She rolled her eyes, smiled and sighed as she left the room.

He lay back down on the bed, then he heard her voice in his head.

_"Love you too."_

Trunks let a warm smile grace his face.

A.N. just wanted to say some thank yous

For favouring or reviewing my story I would like to thank:

Harbor Port

animefreakshow

Alita258

Archon1

xXxSuperRawrSayanxXx

Shade the Bat

Himawari

PanTrunksFAN

m

Marai Pan

CherryTwihart

juan

(go read her stories they're awesome!)

Blitz94

Lj4y

EtheralLilacs

xXxLoveHateHeroxXx

Kurotiger

VegetaHollister

Monacopper27

DBZLouca

PanTrunksTogether4Eva

Hail the almighty FO (go read her stuff, its way better than mine :P )

Brittony

YezzK

Little Soldier

AnimeLover8797

CherryTwihart

zXkurotenshiXx

Kinboshi Hiko

athrna

tanya2byoura21

and especially 19 (seriously read her stuff, "Could This Be True" is what made me love Trunks and Pan)

geez that was a lot, didn't even think that many people read my story lol

seriously though, thank you from the bottom of my heart, you have no idea what it means to me 

lastly i want to give a special thank you to sparklepinkpixie aka lisa for proof reading my stuff like a million times, so it makes sense to normal people, love you team lisr :P


	14. Definition

A.N. Okay so for whatever reason fanfiction decided to cut off two of my most important thank yous, hopefully it won't do it this time

Mrs Gotenks (go read her stories they are way better than mine)

19 (seriously read her stuff, "Could This Be True" is what made me love Trunks and Pan)

anyhoo now that thats rectified, 

on with the story and as always enjoy

Chapter 14 Definition

Pan stood at the door of the gravity room.

She took a huge breath and went inside to confront Vegeta.

"Wow you were only standing out there for two minutes. Used to take you five." He smirked arrogantly.

_"God, how can that smirk be so sexy when Trunks does it, but on him, it just makes me wanna punch him in the face." _She thought angrily.

"Well, what can I say, you must be less intimidating now. Maybe your losing your touch." She retaliated.

The smirk quickly left Vegetas face at her remark.

"What do you want brat?"

"Okay Veggie, lets try and be grown ups about this. You know whats going on between Trunks and I." She said sternly, trying not to let him become aware of how much he actually did intimidate her.

"No, I know what Trunks **thinks** is going on between you two." He stated.

"Which would be?" Pan asked, her curiosity peaked. Maybe Trunks had taken it upon himself to define their relationship.

"Your his mate." He stated as if it was nothing.

"What?" Pan said, shocked that Trunks would make such a huge assumption.

"Or, he wants you to be his mate and you won't let him or, something." Vegeta scoffed.

"Did he say that?" Pan asked, still a bit offended.

_"No."_

"Yeah, basically." Vegeta shrugged.

_"He's lying. I didn't say that." _Trunks said defensively.

_"Trunks, do you mind. I'm trying to talk to Vegeta." _Pan told him sternly.

_"Oh what, is he your __**boyfriend**__ now" _Trunks mocked.

_"Oh thats very mature Trunks. Your the one that made me talk to him." S_he jokingly complained.

_"Just cause __**I **__didn't wanna." _he whined.

_"So why are you eavesdropping?" _she asked almost rhetorically.

_"Cause I'm bored. Hurry up, come back and entertain me." _He said slyly.

_"Well, this would go a lot faster if you would shut up and go away." _She said in the same stern tone but he could tell there was slight amusement in her voice.

_"Oh fine. But just so you know, your gonna pay for that one Panny."_

_"Do your worst." _She thought letting a small grin grace her face.

"Oh God, you two are talking through the bond aren't you?" Vegeta said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Shut up Veggie, don't act like you don't do it with Bulma." She grinned mockingly at him.

"Not in front of company." He stated.

"Anyway, thats why I came to talk to you. I need to know about the mental wall." Her face becoming serious again.

"The mental wall?" Vegeta sighed, having already gone threw this with Trunks.

"Yeah. Trunks said Bulma told him something about it but not much. I was just wondering if you could tell me more." She was nervous to ask but didn't want to let it show.

"So, you don't want Trunks in your head, huh?" He smirked arrogantly, he had the whole situation figured out.

"Its not that, Its just…" She began but was cut off.

"Well too bad, building the mental wall takes great time, energy and mental will power, which neither of you have. So, you'll just have to deal with it." He snapped.

"What? You can't be serious. Me and Trunks are two of the strongest people on the planet. We can handle it." She stated, feeling as though Vegeta had just insulted her and Trunks honour.

"No you can't." Vegeta scoffed.

"Says who?" She snapped.

"Me. Now shut up and get out, I'm sick of you two always interrupting my training with your stupid domestics." He said as he started pushing her towards the door.

"Figure it out yourselves." He stated slamming the door shut from the inside with Pan now on the outside.

She let out a growl off frustration and headed back to Trunks room.

Pan was furious as she walked down the hall. _"Stupid Vegeta, thinks he's such a smart ass." _She thought as she stepped into Trunks doorway.

She felt her frustration being lifted as she saw Trunks lying on his bed, one hand behind his head, the other out stretched holding a ki ball which he was pulsing bigger then smaller again in the palm of his hand as he whistled.

"Wow. When you said I was gonna pay, I thought you meant you were gonna spank me or something, not blast me" She grinned entering the room and closing the door behind her.

He looked up at her, grinned widely and Extinguished the ball in his hand as he sat up when she joined him on his bed.

"Well spanking was plan B." He joked. "So, you find out what you wanted?" He asked curiously.

"That, would be a huge no." She stated dishearteningly.

"What do you mean?"

"He said we had to figure it out for ourselves." She stated passive aggressively.

"And we're meant to do that how? We know nothing about it."

"I know. Plus he said to build the wall, it would take great time, energy and mental will power, which he doesn't think either of us have."

"Thats bullshit. He knows how strong we are, he's just saying that to mess with us."

"Yeah probably." She sighed.

Trunks could see her disappointment. Pan didn't like to not be in control of certain aspects of her life.

He pulled her close to him for a comforting hug.

They sat for a few seconds in a contended silence while Trunks held Pan and gently stroked her hair until he broke the silence.

"Huh... Thought."

"What?"

"Really? You need to ask? You didn't hear it?" He grinned.

"I wasn't paying attention, now get to the point." She jokingly glared.

"Okay, well, if my dad says building the mental wall takes so much energy and time, then it must be pretty damn powerful."

"Yeah, your point being?" Pan shrugged.

"Well, if it has to be that powerful to keep our thoughts out, imagine how strong our thoughts must be." He grinned.

"Still not seeing your point."

"Think about it Pan, what if we could learn to control our bond, it could be a huge advantage."

"You mean like in battle? I don't know if it works like that, Trunks."

"Is there any harm in trying?" He said clearly excited about the idea.

"I guess not but.."

"Worse case scenario, we start to drive each other crazy with our thoughts. So we make my dad teach us about the wall, then work on that."

"Thats true." She grinned now warming up to the idea.

"But, won't you go crazy hearing all my stupid, girly musings? And I thought you didn't want me hearing all your perverted thoughts?" She smirked.

"Well I guess theres some thoughts I'll just have to **not** let you hear." He grinned.

"Oh really? You think you could keep me out if I really wanted to get inside your head."

"Your already **always** inside my head." He smiled sweetly.

"Oh no, you can't smooth talk your way outta this one. You really think you can keep me out?" She continued grinning.

"Well, I managed it this morning didn't I?" He said arrogantly before he realised what he was saying.

"What?" She snapped.

"….." He smiled at her innocently.

"I knew it! I knew you were blocking me out this morning, what the hell Trunks?" She said angrily.

"What? You want me to just give you full access to my mind? If I remember correctly, you were blanking me too." He said defensively.

"Yeah, but.. that was different. I was just trying to save myself some embarrassment. Yours was probably much worse." She retaliated.

"Oh, okay, so its okay for you to block me out cause I'v to take your word that its a completely innocent thought your keeping from me, but I can't keep thoughts from you cause you just assume they're awful." He stated blankly.

"Eh…yeah." She said hesitantly. Hearing it said like that, she could see his point.

"Okay, so I have **evil** thoughts, and you have innocent ones yeah? Tell me Pan, what exactly do you think I'm keeping from you?"

"I don't know, I guess I just jumped to conclus.."

"Your damn right you just jumped to conclusions!" He broke her off angrily.

"Well can you really blame me Trunks?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"We have this great friendship, then suddenly, we have this completely different relationship and I have all these different feelings for you. Then we're keeping it a secret from everyone, then this whole bond thing, I'm just kinda... thrown by life right now." She hurriedly admitted as if she had been dying to for a long time. "I mean, what are we doing here Trunks, seriously?" She sighed having finally asked him the question she had been wanting to ask him since they first slept together.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we were friends, then we slept together, now we love each other.. So what are we?" She asked sheepishly, looking down at her feet.

"Well, I like to think that your at least my girlfriend, I mean if that's okay with you." He smirked as he gently cupped the bottom of her chin tilting it up so he could look in her eyes.

Pan smiled gently at his sweet gesture, then her face became serious again.

"Are you sure thats all it is? Its not more?" She asked shakily.

Trunks face also became serious at her question.

"Are you asking for you, or 'cause of what my Dad said?" He asked flatly, hoping it was for her and secretly cursing his father for bringing this up.

"…."

He sighed. "Okay, fine you really wanna know what I was blocking from you today? When I went to ask my dad about the wall, he told me about the bond and the third stage of mating and what it meant. I was blocking that from you because I didn't wanna freak you out by having you think that I wanted that from you."

"You wanted what from me?" she asked still confused about the situation.

"To be fully mated."

"Why is it such a big deal? Why would I freak out?" She asked curiously.

"Cause with Saiyan mating….its, kind of a…. for eternity….kinda thing." He sheepishly told her.

"And do you want that from me?" She asked cautiously.

"Shit Pan, this has somehow turned into a **really** important conversation, so I'm gonna be completely honest with you, okay?" He gestured towards her.

She took in a deep breath, let it out and nodded.

"Okay."

"Yeah, I **want** that from you, but I'm not **asking for it** from you."

She looked at him staring at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I love you Pan and I don't want to be with anyone else. I love the idea of spending an eternity with you. But just because **I** want that, doesn't mean we have to complete our bond right away. We can just be together until you decide if or when eternity with me might not be so bad." He smiled sweetly.

Pan couldn't believe how sweet he was being but at the same time realistic, he was declaring how much he loved her and wanted to be with her, but was also willing to put aside his own wants so he wasn't pressuring her. But she had to be honest too, she owed him that now more than ever.

"Trunks, you know I love you...but …eternity…that's a long time and it all just feels too soon right now to know…"

"I know." He smiled. "That's why I blocked it from you. To avoid this awkward conversation where I come across as being 'adorably sweet'." He snickered. "But noooo, you just had to pry." He grinned.

_"Heh, 'adorably sweet'."_

"Hay. Don't go thinking I'm sweet, go back to thinking I'm sexy." He smirked.

"Oh, and when was I thinking your were sexy?" She grinned.

"You think my smirk is sexy." He stated almost proudly.

"Thats true. But according to you, I smirk just like you. Therefore, I must be sexy too." She smirked.

"Your sexy even without my smirk." He said bringing his face closer to hers and kissing her softly.

Pan smiled and sighed contently before placing her arms around Trunks neck.

"So, I'm your girlfriend huh?"

"If you wanna be." He smirked.

"Then that would make you... my boyfriend."

"Yeah thats usually how it works, Panny." He grinned.

"Huh, its just weird is all. I'm 'Trunks Brief's' girlfriend."

"Ooh, say that again." He said gruffly.

"What? I'm 'Trunks Brief's' girlfriend?"

"Uh huh." He nodded with narrow eyes before bringing his lips to the spot on her neck that he knew was her weak point.

She moaned lightly "I'm 'Trunks Brief's' girlfriend."

"Oh shit Pan. I can't wait to hear you tell people that."

Pan eyes shot open.

"Eh.. so we're gonna be telling people now." She said nervously

He stopped kissing her neck and brought his face up to look at her.

"Well…I mean …I just thought…you know." He shrugged.

"What?"

"Well, I mean like, you were thinking earlier there really isn't that many people left to tell. Who all knows again?" He grinned at her as if she was to blame.

"Well **Vegeta** cause **you** told him." She said defensively.

"No I didn't, he had it all figured out already." He countered.

"Okay whatever. Bulla obviously knows." She rolled her eyes. "I think my Mom and Uncle Goten are suspicious."

"Why?"

"Cause you had to lie to Goten about my eyeliner and your a terrible liar."

"Look no offence to your family Panny, But Gotens not really that bright."

"Yeah I know, but you're that bad a liar that even he caught on." She mocked.

"Ouch Panny, ouch." He said in fake offence.

"Anyway. My Mom probably knows cause she somehow always knows everything. And your mom probably…" She stopped herself, seeing the expectant look on his face.

"Your mom probably told her." She sighed out knowing what he was about to ask.

"And **how **exactly did my Mom find out Panny?" He asked, grinning as she was to blame for once.

"Look, its not my fault. She already knew just like your dad." She snapped defensively.

"When were you even talking to her?"

"When you were talking to Vegeta in the gravity room, she was in the kitchen and we started talking and she asked me why I always stand up for you. She told me its cause I wanna protect you. Then she asked me why I wanna protect you. She told me its because I love you."

"This sounds like a really one sided conversation Pan." He smirked.

"See, I told you she had everything figured out."

"Okay, Okay. Whatever you say. So that just leaves your family, more specifically…"

"My Dad." Pan finished for him.

"Well, I don't see why telling him should be any different from telling anyone else." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but Trunks, we haven't actually told anyone. They've all either figured it out, or walked in on us. What would you even say to my Dad, 'Oh hay Gohan, last week I 'banged' your daughter and now we're dating.' " She said sarcastically.

Trunks couldn't help but smirk at her crude interpretation on things.

"Well, I was just gonna do you on the kitchen table but your way sounds more subtle." He smirked.

She couldn't help but grin at him. "Trunks, seriously."

"Well, I don't know." He shrugged then sighed. "I guess I would just walk up to him, man to man and say..."

He puffed out his chest and said in a slightly deeper voice than usual.

"Gohan.. I'm 'doing' your daughter." He then grinned playfully at Pan.

She stared at him blankly.

"Okay, that's it. You are now officially **not** allowed to tell my dad."

"Oh come on, I was just kidding. I'll figure out what I'm gonna say…" He smiled sweetly.

"uh, no you won't. I just told you, your not telling him." She stated firmly.

"So your gonna tell him then?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Pan, what the hell?"

"I didn't wanna tell him in the first place." She shrugged.

"Panny, he's gonna find out eventually and I'm not gonna be honest with everyone else and keep lying to him."

"We're not lying, per say, just not telling the whole truth." She grinned innocently.

"Alright, If that's the way you wanna play it, fine, I won't tell him but if he asks me any direct questions I'm not lying."

"Okay, fine." She sighed.

"By the way, its not so bad having people know about us."

"What do you mean?"

"After Bulla found out, get this, she said she was happy for us."

"No way, really? Bulla said that? I always thought she didn't like me very much."

"How come?"

"Cause she always liked girly things and I liked hanging out with you." She grinned.

_"Huh guess Bulla was right."_

"Right about what?"

"Oh nothing, just right after she said she was happy for us, she said it was about time. That you had been in love with me 'for like ever.' " He finished doing a terrible Bulla impression.

"Pfft what? That's a load of crap. I only started **not** hating you last week." She mocked.

"Whatever you say, Panny." He smirked.


	15. Reminiscing

Chapter 15 Reminiscing

A.N. Serious lemon warning, I'm just saying :P

"Trunks this is stupid, it so doesn't count as training" Pan scoffed, throwing her arms in the air, tossing the rest of her sitting body back on the grass in frustration.

"Your just angry cause you can't get in" Trunks chuckled arrogantly, he knew all the right buttons to push.

"Noo" she snapped, sitting back upright again, she began to cross her legs and straighten her back so she was in the same position she had been in before she declared defeat.

"I just don't think this is a productive use of our time, theres better things we could be doing"

"Oh yeah?" Trunks said slyly, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I mean actual training, like punches, kicks, blasts, you know **training**"

"Come on Panny, you know this is training too, your just not used to it yet, soon it'll feel just as normal as our usual training"

Pan suddenly had a smile on her face.

"A new kind of normal?"

He smiled shyly at her bringing up his previously sweet words.

"You could say that" he said smoothly.

Pan couldn't help but smile warmly at him, she loved when she brought up his sweet moments, he got all shy and put on his sexy manly voice as if to remind her of the way he wanted her to think of him.

She took in a huge breath and let it out.

"Fine"

He had a way of convincing her to do something she didn't really want to, in a way that made her feel like it was her own decision to do it, she knew it wasn't, but she liked that he knew she wouldn't except defeat and let her feel like she had won.

"But I'm tired of blocking you out…" she started but he cut her off.

"Then just let me in, its fun in there" he said raising his eyebrows again.

"Now that would be cheating" she said breathily.

He just smirked at her.

"I wanna try getting inside your head" she smiled playfully.

"Fine if thats what you want, but I'm not gonna make it easy for you" he smirked.

They were sitting in what was now known as **their **field, they had been here for hours, trying their new kind of training, building their mental strength.

This was only their second time trying this but they had already figured out that the only thoughts they could hear was internal dialogue, kind of like a constant telephone line between just Pan and Trunks.

They both sat crossed legged in the middle of the field inches from one another, giving each other the same confident look as if they had the advantage in this situation.

Pan took another breath, this time to calm herself and relax her mind.

They kind of knew how to keep each other out, they just concentrated on not letting their thoughts escape, this technique worked but Trunks figured it was no where near as strong as an actual mental wall thats why saiyans who bond build it because it takes too much effort to have to concentrate constantly.

Pan closed her eyes and focused her mind solely on Trunks.

Nothing.

"So how about it Panny, can you tell what I'm thinking" he said slyly.

She smirked, knowing he was staring at her, but kept her eyes closed.

"I already know what your thinking, but I can't hear your thoughts if you keep distracting me"

He sighed playfully.

"Fine"

"Besides your supposted to be keeping me out, so could you stop staring at me and concentrate" she grinned.

He laughed under his breath.

"But your eyes are closed, how do you know I'm staring at you"

"Oh please Trunks, you think I don't feel it when your eyes are on me" she scoffed as if he already knew.

He didn't know why, but something about knowing Pan could physically feel when she had his attention made him proud.

"Okay fine I'll stop staring" he said as he continued to do just that.

"Trunks, seriously, concentrate" she laughed, she still knew his eyes were on her.

He laughed, she really could feel him.

"I don't see why I should, I'm not even trying and you still can't get inside my head" he said nonchalantly.

Pans eyes shot open.

"WHAT!"

He immediately made eye contact with her now that he could, He hated when her eyes were closed, every part of her was beautiful but there was something about her eyes.

She tried to ignore his fierce gaze, she was mad.

"You mean your not even trying and I still can't do it!"

He watched as her anger turned to disappointment.

"I must be really useless at this" she said under her breath not meaning for him to hear her, but he did.

"Panny don't be so hard on yourself, I wasn't really thinking anything anyway"

"WHAT!"

And right back to anger again.

"Would you mind telling me how I'm supposted to hear your thoughts when your not thinking, Trunks"

He just smirked at her.

_"Your so hot when your angry"_

"You would know, you see it enough"

_"See I'm thinking stuff now, and you can hear it"_

"Well thank you, maybe I'm not a complete hopeless case" she said sarcastically.

_"Your welcome, now take off your shirt"_

She just looked at him, never moving his gaze from her, she couldn't help but smirk back.

_"Now where did that come from?"_

_"Hay its your fault, getting all lively and sexy"_

_"I have to get sexy now?"_

_"Did I say that?"_

_"Anyway thats besides the point we're supposted to be training"_

_"This kinda counts as training, we are in each others minds"_

_"Yeah but we're not blocking each other out"_

_"Fine, try and keep me out, that is if you want to"_

Pan took yet another slow breath and prepared herself to block him out.

She closed her eyes, he watched her expectantly.

_"Okay i'd like to see him try and get past this"_

"Gonna have to do better than that "

_"Arrogant son of bitch" _she scoffed in her head.

"Now, now panny language"

_"How is he managing to get in"_

"I dunno, maybe I just want it bad enough"

_"And Trunks always gets what he wants" _she thought sarcastically more for herself.

"That I do, you know that better than anyone" he smirked while slowly moving closer to her.

She could feel his movement, and even though her eyes were closed she knew the exact look he had on his face.

_"I don't always let you have what you want" _she thought and waited for his smart ass reply.

"Isn't that right Panny" he said, referring to his own statement, he hadn't heard her last thought, she was managing to block him.

He kept moving closer to her, she could feel him crawling across the grass towards her.

She let a small victorious smile cross her face for a second before quickly removing it.

"Oh what was that Panny, a little smile, but how come?" he near enough whispered as he was now close enough she could feel his breathing.

_"Crap, pull it together Pan"_

"Aww whats the matter Panny, am I distracting you?" he whispered in her ear, now leaning over her left side.

_"Damn, I'm losing it"_ she thought, knowing he heard her last thought and concentrating harder.

Trunks only caught "Damn, I'm losing"

"Damn straight your losing" he said huskily, before he placed his lips on her neck.

Pan could feel his hot, open lips and soft tongue press lightly against her, torturing her.

_"Aww crap, this isn't fair"_

He continued his sweet torment, bringing his left hand up and placing it on the nape of her neck, sliding her ear in between his index and middle finger, snaking his pinky and ring finger in her hair and gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Aww did I make your mind go all blank?"

He hadn't heard her, she smiled once more.

"Theres that smile again, what are you keeping from me Panny?" he asked alluringly.

This was proving very difficult for Pan, it was hard enough blocking him out of her mind, but now she had to mentally block out his physical assault, so she could block him out mentally, she going crazy in more ways than one.

She could feel herself being slowly pushed back onto the soft grass, she didn't care, she was just focused on keeping him out of her head.

She felt him climb on top of her, a leg on either side.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You won't be able to keep me out forever"

It sent shivers down her spine.

_"God damn it why did he have to be so irresistible"_

She then felt his warm hand start to wonder up her outer thigh as he continued his kissing, on the opposite side.

"Aww come on Panny, I know you must be thinking something"

_"Don't be distracted by him, just think unsexy thoughts and keep him out"_

"Don't you want me inside" he whispered gruffly in her ear.

She couldn't help it, it was just a stray thought she let slip past.

_"Depends, in what sense you mean"_

He laughed breathily.

"I knew it, dirty minded Panny, all you had to do was say so"

She felt his lips return to that spot on her neck they both loved when he kissed.

She felt his hand wonder up from her thigh brushing past her most sensitive area, up the centre of her stomach and chest, so he could grab the zip of her hooded sweatshirt.

He slowly pulled it down, moving his lips to her collar bone now that he had access.

His hand now on her waist after fully opening her sweatshirt, moved slowly under her thin strapped top and gently began to play with her breast.

She let out an audible moan of pleasure, at his dominant yet gentle touch.

His head started to move down her body.

She could feel his hot breath and soft kisses as he passed the centre of her breasts, the bottom of her ribs.

As he passed her belly button she felt him drag his tongue across it teasingly causing her to arch her back and lift her crouch towards him, he looked up at her with his smouldering lust filled eyes.

At this point Pan had giving up all chance of blocking him out she had surrendered to him completely.

The look he had in his eyes was driving her crazy, it had a mix of desperate desire and cunning playfulness.

_"Oh God, whats he gonna do to me"_ she thought to herself.

"What do you want me to do to you?" he almost growled.

Pan was speechless, they were in an open field, anyone could come by looking for them, but that just added to her excitement.

She could feel her already heightened aroused growing as she looked down at him, he was now at the waist band of her jeans, He took the right side of the top of her jeans in his teeth, then pull sharply to the left causing them to come undone.

Pans breaths were deep and heavy.

She felt him gently slide her jeans down partially to reveal her lace underwear.

She heard him let out a satisfied breath at the sight, she felt it brush against her, it sent tingles all threw her, right to her very core.

She felt him kiss just above the waistband of her panties, then lower and lower until she felt his lips on her opening, the only thing between them was her underwear.

He was teasing the hell out of her, she could barley stand it.

She felt herself growing unbelievably wet from his playful soft kisses, she was going out of her mind.

"God, Trunks stop teasing me"

She felt him stop, she looked down to him smirking up at her, and said in the most sexy deep voice.

"Fine"

She gasped as her underwear was forcefully pushed aside.

She suddenly felt the warm slickness of his tongue gently stroking against her opening.

Pan let out small moans and soft mewing sounds.

He continued dragging his tongue slowly up and down from the bottom of her opening to the top, moving extra slowly across her clitoris.

Her moans were becoming gradually louder, he was giving her intense pleasure, but she never forgot she was still outside, someone could hear her.

That thought immediately left her brain as she felt him take her clit into his mouth, slowly move his tongue down and thrust it inside her.

She let out a loud moan, which was no where near as load as she really wanted.

His tongue moved slowly in concentric circles, she was going out of her mind with pleasure.

"Oh God, Trunks, your gonna make me" at those words she felt him stop.

As she looked down, she caught his head moving towards hers and followed him up until they were face to face.

Their eyes met, Pan was still breathing heavily as he stared intensely into her eyes.

She could feel him freeing himself from his jeans.

She let a sensual smirk grace her face.

He just continued staring at her.

Suddenly she felt the tip of him at her entrance.

She found her breath caught by the sudden sensation.

She closed her eyes and felt her head move back slowly.

"You didn't answer my question" she heard him whisper.

Her eyes shot open to meet his again.

"What do you want me to do to you" he asked almost demandingly.

He did this to her every time, took her to points of unbelievable pleasure, then made her beg him to continue.

Part of her hated it because it delayed both of their gratification.

But part of her loved it because she knew how much it turned him on when she said talked dirty, if she was honest with herself she loved dirty talk too but more when it was coming from him.

He started moving his tip teasingly in and out of her.

"I..I want you…" she began.

"Say it"

"I want you to fuck me"

At her words she felt him thrust forcefully inside her.

She let out a satisfied moan as he kept pushing himself deeper and deeper before pulling back and thrusting in again.

Her hands clung to his back, as his hands were implanted in the ground steadying himself and her.

He continued to move rhythmically in and out of her, as she moved her hips in circular motions to meet his thrusts.

She could feel her climax building again.

He felt her grip on him tighten

"Ah, not yet… I wanna hear you scream" on his last word he thrust into her, hard and deep.

Even if he hadn't demanded it she would have screamed.

She let out a load moan of pleasure.

"Scream for me"

She could feel him nearing his end too, and knew all she had to do, all she wanted to do, was as he asked.

"TRUNKS!"

As she screamed his name they both succumbed to their pleasure and exploded.

Trunks was lying on his back hands behind his head, eyes closed, thinking of nothing but Pan as she lay her head to his chest, smiling contently.

"We're lucky we never got caught" Pan giggled.

"That still wouldn't have stopped me" Trunks smirked.

"Know whats sick, it probably wouldn't have stopped me either" she grinned shyly.

"Thats not sick, thats hot" he smirked again.

"But if your really worried about being caught, you should learn to control yourself" he said with a sly smile.

"Me! your the one that was all over me when all I was trying to do was train"

"Not true, you got angry and got me all turned on, so I solely blame you" he grinned.

"Oh yeah, its totally my fault" Pan scoffed sarcastically.

"Anyways stop complaining Panny, or I won't do it again"

"Oh I seriously doubt that" she smirked.

He just smiled while pulling her closer to him.

She gladly excepted his warm embrace and sighed contently feeling him almost fall asleep before drifting off into her own thoughts.

She began reviewing her life in her head.

She liked to do this from time to time, think of all the good things she has in her life, all the things she's accomplished and imagines what her younger selfs reaction would be if she told her about her life.

Luckily these thoughts were just random musings in her head, and not really an internal dialogue, so Trunks couldn't hear her.

She didn't think her younger self would be at all shocked by much of her life, almost everything she had done, she had planed on doing.

But the thing she was sure would shock her would be Trunks.

She could almost see herself cringe in disgust at the very thought of even kissing him, to her he didn't even register as a member of the opposite sex, he was just best friend Trunks.

Until...

She found herself suddenly remembering.

She was 17 , he was 25, they had been in the same field they were in now, it was an unusually hot summer, and they had just finished a very heated sparring session.

"Your getting good" Trunks said with heavy tired breaths as he took of his sweat drenched shirt.

Pan couldn't help the passing thought that went threw her brain the instant she saw his glistening body

"Wow when did Trunks get hot, whoa, wait, what the hell was that, it must be the heat" She shrugged the thought off, and never thought of Trunks in that way again, until her dream that is.

Now they were closer than even, snuggling together contently basking in their aftermath glow,

Trunks kept his eyes closed as he pulled pan closer to him by her waist, smiling slightly as she tightened her grip on him.

Suddenly something appeared in his minds eye, but it wasn't a thought, it wasn't anything he had ever seen before, it was an image of his younger self, standing in this field removing his shirt, it was being pushed into his mind.

He shot up, taking a huge inhale and swallowing his breath.

He gasped for air, "Oh holy crap, what the hell"

"Trunks, what just happened?" Pan asked now slightly freaked out.

"I don't know, I was just lying here, not thinking about anything, until…"

"What?"

"It was weird, there was a image in my head, like a memory, but it wasn't mine" he said clearly confused by what was going on.

Pan could only mirror his confused look as he continued

"It was of me, I was younger, I think.." he stood up and now seeming excited,

"And I was standing right here" he said running to the said spot.

"Taking off my shirt, And I remember thinking I was pretty hot, but it wasn't my thought, it was like it had been forced in there, but I could see and feel it perfectly"

Pan stayed sat in her spot, totally speechless.

_"Oh my god he saw my memory"_

"That was your memory, of when?" he smirked feeling slightly arrogant.

"Trunks God damn it stay outta my head" she snapped back hating that he got so cocky just like she knew he would.

"Hay you let it out and you were in my head first, forcing sexy memories in there"

"Sexy?, you thought you taking your own shirt of was sexy?" she grinned.

"I didn't, but you did, I knew you always had a crush on me" he smirked.

"See this is exactly why I never told you, I knew you would act like this"

"You should have told me Panny, its bad to keep your feelings bottled up, especially when they're so complimentary to me" he sniggered.

She was getting angry now.

"Listen Trunks, I have never, repeat** never** had a crush on you, I'v just always loved you, that thought was just a random stray musing, one of a kind, never ever happened again, got that" she said forcefully, trying to intimidate him into excepting it.

He had missed almost everything she had said, only one thing stuck out.

"You've always loved me?" he asked almost shocked.

Pan felt her anger melting away, and becoming a soft smile.

"Well yeah, I mean not the same way as I do now, but yeah" she smiled.

He returned her smile warmly before assessing the situation.

"So, I'm seeing your memories, this is a first, right?"

"I think so, I haven't seen any of yours if that what you mean, which is kinda unfair if you think about it" she grinned playfully.

"What?, whats that look?"

"Oh come on, I showed you mine" she smirked.

"Correction, you accidentally showed me a random memory, you didn't mean to, so why should I show you anything"

"Cause its only fair, and are you saying you have something to show"

"No, I didn't say that, besides I'm not even sure how it happened, what did you do?"

"I was just thinking about it, what did you do?"

"I was just thinking about nothing" he said but his eyes moved from hers for a brief second.

She smiled "You liar"

"Okay fine I was thinking about you, satisfied"

"Almost, show me something and I will be"

"Panny I honestly can't think of anything, I haven't been drooling over my best friend for years, unlike you" he smirked.

She got that slightly angry look in eyes again, before sighing.

"Fine, but we have to figure this out"

"Its probably just our bond getting stronger"

"Well we have been training, kinda"

"Told ya"

"Okay, stop bragging and help me figure out how it works"

"How?"

"I don't know remember something"

a devious smirk came across his face.

"Okay"

Pan just looked at him curiously.

"Okay?, so what did you say you did?, you were just thinking about me?"

"Yeah, I was just lying here with my eyes closed thinking about you"

"Anything in particular" she grinned arrogantly.

"Just thoughts in general" he smiled.

"Okay" Pan breathed out a she lay down and closed her eyes.

She let her mind drift into thoughts of Trunks, which wasn't hard as thats what her mind usually did anyway, but she would never tell him that.

Her thoughts stayed her own, so she sat up again.

"Nothing happened"

"Well I don't know what to tell you Panny, thats all I did"

She glared at him, he was already better at keeping her out of his head, now he had access to her memories and she couldn't see his, this was not on.

"Okay what if you remember something while I try and get in your head"

"It might work, but I don't know Panny"

"Just try, for me"

"Fine"

She closed her eyes again, but this time instead of thinking about Trunks, she focused on him.

Slowly a blurry image started to appear, it was of Pan, her head was back and her eyes were closed.

For some reason she started to feel insanely good, and she didn't know why.

Suddenly she could hear herself.

"Oh, God Trunks"

Pans eyes shot open, bringing herself out of Trunks memory and back to reality.

She glared at him.

"What?, you wanted a memory, thats all I could remember" he grinned arrogantly.

"Well that speaks volumes for me, if the only memories you have of me are from 10 minutes ago"

"Thats not the only ones, I have ones from yesterday, the day before, lots from last week" he smiled smugly.

"Trunks seriously, is that all you think of me" asked sounding almost hurt.

He heard the pain in her voice, and felt instantly guilty.

"Of course not, your everything to me, you know that"

A small faux smile graced her face for a second before leaving again.

He could tell she wasn't convinced.

Then in that moment he knew exactly what to show her.

"Okay, Panny do whatever it was you did to see my memory"

"What, why?" she asked confused.

"Look just do it" he said warmly but clearly annoyed at what he was about to do.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on Trunks again.

The image came into her head much faster this time, It was still blurry though.

She was in Trunks room.

She could tell it was several years ago from the colour and the various toys scattered on the floor.

Suddenly she felt her eyes sting.

Not her eyes, Trunks, she could feel everything he was feeling.

For some reason he was sad, he felt disappointed in himself.

Pan still had no idea when this was.

She heard a light knocking , Trunks attention turned to his door and saw his mom standing there with an angry yet sorry look on her face.

A 9 year old Pan was standing behind her smiling.

"Well Trunks, Pan says it wasn't you who almost killed Mrs Graysons cat by firing a blast at it, It was her, I'm sorry for yelling at you, your not grounded"

her attention swiftly turned to Pan, whose smile disappeared.

"And you young lady, better believe I'll be having words with your father about this"

"Yes I know, I'm sorry" Pan said putting on her cutest most sympathetic look.

"Well okay then, now go apologise to Trunks for getting him into trouble, dinner will be ready soon" she said as she headed back downstairs to work on dinner.

Pan walked into Trunks room, proud smile on her face and sat crossed legged on the floor beside his bed.

"You didn't have to do that" Pan inside Trunks head heard him speak.

"Yeah I know"

"So why did you?, now your dads gonna give you into trouble and you didn't even do anything"

"Yeah I know but my daddy never really yells at me" she grinned.

"So I don't care, I'm the one who tried to blast the cat and got caught doing it, I should be punished, for being crap at aiming"

"Shut up Trunks, you could have hurt the poor kitty" she said forcefully "But still, I don't like you getting in trouble"

_"Why's she so nice to me, I'm always a jerk to her" _Trunks thought.

"Whoa, I can hear his thoughts too" Pan inside Trunks head thought to herself.

9 year old Pan spoke again "Why did you do it anyway?"

"Goten dared me, I don't want people thinking I'm a chicken"

"So if you didn't do it, you would be a chicken?, I don't get it"

"Well your a girl, you wouldn't"

"So its a guy thing?"

"Kinda"

"Okay Trunks dare me to do something right now"

"Like what?"

"Anything"

"Fine I dare you to eat that fuzzy candy bar over there"

"Eww no"

"Ah fine"

"See now do you think I'm a chicken?"

"Well no"

"How come?|

"Cause I've seen you kick some ass"

"Exactly, so no matter what anyone says your not a chicken"

He couldn't help but smile.

_"Wow, she right, no one else would have ever told me that, especially not Goten, and she told me in a way that only me and her would get, God I can't believe it, I think she's my best friend"_

"And if anyone ever calls you a chicken you just kick their ass" 9 year old Pan smiled.

_"I guess having her as a best friend might not be so bad"_

Pan felt herself being jerked back to reality.

Trunks had shook her and his memory out of his head.

"There you happy" Trunks said clearly annoyed.

Pan smiled, she could tell he thought that by showing her that he was revealing some kind of weakness.

"So you really did feel bad making me take the fall for you?"

"Of course I did, and I never asked you to, you always just did it"

"Cause I couldn't stand seeing you get into trouble"

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Cause if you got in trouble, then you were either be in a bad mood and no fun, or you got grounded and I had no one fun to hang out with"

His usually smirk returned

"So it was for you, not me"

"Hay I got yelled at a bunch of times for you, you could at least be a little grateful"

"Okay fine, I'm sorry for the million and one times you got in trouble for me and am very grateful, there you happy now"

"Almost" she smiled before leaning forward and placing a gentle loving kiss on his lips.

He smiled.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, you know I love you"

"Right, so does that mean we can tell your dad about us"

"Nope"

"Chicken"

"Don't make me kick your ass"

A.N. YAY! finally updated XD

Sorry it took me so long, but you know that pesky life, always getting in the way :P

Anyhoo I would really like to thank:

famoso

romanticer101

jackbob88

The Frayyyyy

Raee

HELL1KNIGHT

gina31486

Sessho-chan'sWoman

lavenblue

alisther

japanese of red dog

Kyarorain-Chan

trunks lover

nothost

Akima Son

ladyrere1985

Adwoax3

aangfan

Fair Trick Story

YouDazzleMe

Penny814

rustyl36

manazmama1

Goliad

NatashaNikolova

shar1993

x-23snikt

annabethpj

UchicestObsessed

Rae Anime

TP4Life

hopefaith11

chikisn 2

A fan

Kentucky Redneck (go check out her Trunks and Pan group on Deviant Art, tis awesome)

super reader

The0Blind0Writer

For favouring or reviewing my story since I last updated, its awesome people like you who keep me writing, whats wrong with you :P

anyhoo keep reviewing please, let me know if you like where its heading, what parts you like best etc

Oh also gonna apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, checked this one myself cause sparklepinkpixie didn't have time (theres that pesky life getting in the way again :P) also I was too impatient lol

xxx


	16. Confrontations

Chapter 16 Confrontations

"Trunks seriously, I don't need you to fly me home, I'm a big girl".

"Yeah I know, Besides I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for me". He grinned.

They were heading to Pans house, She had been staying with Trunks for almost a week now, She figured she should go home or people would get suspicious, Besides it was Sunday, Which meant BBQ and a visit from her grandparents.

"Trunks you are NOT staying, I don't want you around my dad". She told him sternly.

"Aaw how come?" He said with fake innocence.

"Cause I know what your like, And I already told you I don't wanna tell him, So stop trying to tell him".

"For your information Panny, I really wasn't thinking about your dad when I offered to fly you home" He smirked raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Pan just sighed and rolled her eyes, But she was purposely hiding her smile.

She started to fly a little faster, making her about a meter in front of Trunks.

Trunks saw this as challenge, So he slowly moved forward so he was a little ahead of her then turned and flashed her his usual arrogant smirk.

She raised an eyebrow, and began to crawl ahead of him, She then looked back at Trunks, Who was slowly moving forward to overtake her again, She smiled then blasted ahead of him at top speed.

"Son of a bitch" Trunks muttered before shooting off after her.

Pan landed in her back yard with a loud thud.

"Yeah! I win". She smirked.

Trunks who had landed seconds after her, Moved closer to her and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Thought you said we were calling it a draw". He said huskily while pulling her closer to him.

"Where's the fun in that". She whispered bringing her face closer to his.

"PAN?"

She quickly pushed him away, He removed his hands from her waist, But still stood incredibly close to her.

"Pan, I thought I heard someone land back here, Hay sweetie" Said Gohan as he came forward and hugged his daughter.

"Hi dad". She said hugging him back.

"Hay Trunks, You didn't need to bring Pan home, I'm sure she would have managed on her own". Smiled Gohan.

"Well I just wanted to make sure my Panny got home safe is all". Trunks grinned.

She sharply elbowed him in the side, causing him to grunt slightly and move to a less conspicuous proximity.

Pan glowered at him before quickly putting a fake smile on her face for her dad.

_"Trunks stop it". _She angrily told him in his head.

He didn't answer.

"Yeah, Right..". Gohan said noticing the look Pan was giving him and just looked at the two of them curiously "Anyway your welcome to stay, Gotens probably gonna be here soon, I'm sure he'd love to see you". He said as he started to head back inside the house.

"I'd love too". Trunks chirped turning his head to look Pan straight in the eye "Looks like I win, Panny" He whispered bringing his face down to hers.

"Trunks don't you dare". She growled.

"Aww wheres the fun in that". He smirked, Then swiftly spanked her on the ass, making her jump slightly, before following Gohan inside.

As she watched Trunks walk into her house, Still in shock, All she could do was mumble "Aaw crap, This isn't gonna end well".

then headed inside.

Pan entered the living room and saw Goku and Chi Chi sitting on the sofa, she quickly ran over to hug them, before taking a seat on the opposite sofa next to Trunks, Letting them continue their conversation.

_"Trunks listen, I know you can hear me, so stop ignoring me". _She said sternly.

_"Like I could ever ignore you". _He said in a sarcastically sweet tone.

_"Then what was that in the yard?". _She questioned.

_"You were talking to me in the yard?, Sorry I must have been distracted". _He said with fake innocence

_"Trunks seriously, come on, don't tell my dad" . _She said in a softer tone.

_"Okay, Fine, I won't tell your dad". _He sighed.

"Hay Goku".

"Yeah Trunks".

"Guess what?"

"What?" He asked eagerly.

"Me and Pan are dating" He grinned, Pulling Pan towards him by her waist. .

_"TRUNKS WHAT THE FUCK!"._

Pan glared at Trunks, Turned to her grandfather and gave him an innocent smile.

_"I swear to god I'm gonna…."._

"Well its about time" Goku interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"

"Oh come on Pan, You've been in love with Trunks for like ever".

"What! No I have not!"

Trunks couldn't help but smirk victoriously.

"But listen Goku, Gohan kinda doesn't know yet so if you could maybe…". Trunks said in hushed tones.

"I won't tell, How about you Chi?" Goku asked his wife, Who was still sat there with a look of shock on her face.

"Oh, ah, yeah, I won't tell him". She stuttered out.

"Thanks guys". Trunks smiled.

"Trunks, Word". Pan said sternly grabbing Trunks hand and dragging him off the couch, While he rolled his eyes playfully.

Pan dragged Trunks into the hallway below the stairs where she knew no one could hear them.

"What the hell was that?"

"Aaw come on Panny, I'm just having a little fun" He tried to say sweetly, While trying to take her hands.

She swiftly moved her hands away from his.

"No, Thats bullshit Trunks, Why would you do that to me?" She asked angrily.

"Okay look, Is it my fault if I want people to know we're together".

"When I ask you not to tell them, Yeah".

"Ah, But you only asked me not to tell your dad, You didn't say anything about your granddad". He grinned deviously.

"Well it was implied!" she snapped.

Trunks just stood smiling warmly at her

"What?" She asked curiously, Why was he smiling when she was furious with him.

"Ah nothing, I was just remembering when you were 4 and you had to ask me what implied meant". He grinned.

She could feel the smile wanting to appear on her face, But she held it back.

"Oh no, You can't make me forgive you by bringing up cute memories". She said stubbornly.

"No cute memories huh?". He said seductively, While moving slowly towards her, She started to take a step back, But was then slammed against the wall by Trunks.

_"Why does this feel so familiar". _ She thought to herself.

Trunks smirked, Then brought his lips to Pans ear and whispered.

"Cause I'm gonna make you scream".

Suddenly Pan remembered, But it was completely different this time, the way he sensually whispered in her ear sent shivers down her spine, She was actually turned on by his words and could feel herself surrendering to him.

"Whats the matter?, Wheres your witty come back Panny?" Trunks breathed huskily while holding her by her waist and slowly pushing his pelvis towards her.

Pans breaths became heavier.

"Trunks stop". She whispered softly.

"Why?" He asked as he started gently nipping at her neck.

"Cause I'm mad at you".

"Really?". He smirked and continued kissing her.

"Yeah".

"Really?" He asked again not believing her.

"Yeah, Really". She said sternly pushing him off her "Trunks, You can't just seduce me every time we get in an argument". She said more softly.

"If you remember correctly this whole thing started cause I seduced when we got into an argument". He smirked arrogantly.

She couldn't help but smile at his arrogance.

"Oh please, You think your so hot, I could have easily resisted you".

"Well I think I just proved that you can't".

"I just pushed you off of me, So I think I proved that I can".

"Thats cause I wasn't really trying, Oh believe me if I was trying there is no way you could resist me".

Pan chuckled under her breath "Listen to you, Like there is anyway you could resist me, Trying or not".

"I have great will power, it may be incredibly hard, but I could resist even you".

He knew it was a lie, He was barely managing to control himself around her as it was, But he wouldn't let her know that, He wouldn't back down.

"Oh really, Care to make it interesting?" She smirked.

"What kind of interesting we talking about?" He said huskily, Moving closer to her so her back was against the wall.

"How about a little bet?" She said arrogantly.

"What kind of bet?" He said while gently stroking the side of her face and placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"First one to cave loses". She smiled while embracing his touch.

"Oh, And what will I get when I win?" He smile smugly while bringing his hand down to her chin and tilting it up slightly towards him.

"The winner gets to be the winner, What more could you want". She smirked while tilting her head to the side, still in his grasp, secretly signalling to him that she wanted him to kiss her.

"Good point". He grinned while tilting his head the opposite direction to Pans and moving towards her slowly.

As their heads moved closer and closer they could feel each other breath, Pan moved her head forward so just her bottom lip would brush his, then moved back slightly.

"But then again if you lose, you get to have something thats better than winning". She whispered innocently.

"Oh, And what might that be". Trunks asked arrogantly, Stroking her face again, He was confident in his ability to win this game.

"Me". She said sensually, Before pushing her body against his, Causing him to back up off the wall a little, But not moving away from her body, Pan then turned now having the space she needed to walk back threw the living room leaving Trunks standing in the hall.

His confidence was completely thrown now, She was good, But he wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

Trunks quickly followed Pan threw the living room and into the kitchen, Where Videl was making salad.

"Hi Sweetie". Videl said putting down her utensils to hug her daughter "Hay Trunks, Didn't know you'd be joining us".

"Yeah he tagged along and snaked an invite out of dad". She grinned.

"Now, Now Panny, Thats not very nice". He said in a condescending tone.

"He's right Pan, Mind your manners". Videl scolded her.

Pan growled at Trunks, Who smirked victoriously.

"So what have you kids been up to , I feel like I haven't seen you in ages". Videl smiled.

"Do you wanna tell her or should I" Trunks prompted Pan.

This was it, He was giving her the chance to openly tell her mom about them, He wanted to see if she would take the plunge.

She knew what he was asking, But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I think I should maybe…"

He knew that she had chickened out, He let his disappointment pass, Then decided he should have a little fun as pay back.

"We've been preoccupied with physical activities all week". He smirked at Pan.

There was a slight silence before Trunks continued.

"Oh yeah its been rigorous, Panny is constantly wet….with sweat".

Pan could feel the look of shock coming across her face.

"She's is always up for it, Almost as much as I am".

Videl was starting to get a curious look on her face and couldn't help but look at Pan.

"I mean I'm finding it very hard…to keep up, I'v been doing nothing but push myself".

As he smirked at Pan all he could hear was her in his head.

_"Trunks I am going to fucking kill you!"_

_"Should have taken the chance when you had it Panny"._

Pan tried to keep the innocent smile on her face as she mentally scolded Trunks.

"You mean training right?" Videl asked wearily.

"Of course training, What else?" Pan nervously giggled.

"Oh yeah, We've been training like crazy, Pan loves a good spar".

"….."

"I mean she's probably the best partner I'v ever had".

Pan let a slight smile grace her face, His comment, No matter how vulgar he was trying to be, Actually sounded sweet, Almost complementary.

"She's just so nimble".

The smile quickly disappeared and changed to a scowl.

Just at that moment Goten walked threw the kitchen door.

"Hay guys".

"Oh look Trunks theres Goten, Go talk to Goten for a little, And leave my Mom alone" Pan said eagerly while pushing Trunks towards Goten.

"Okay, Okay I get the hint, Just stop shoving". Trunks whined.

"Hay man". Goten said slightly uneasy as he was unsure as to why his best friend was being pushed in his direction.

"Hay, Don't mind her, She's been weird all day". Trunks stated seeing the look on Gotens face.

"Is she still acting weird, God thought she'd be back to normal by now".

"Yeah what are you gonna do". Trunks shrugged

"Listen dude, What are you doing just now?" Goten asked eagerly.

"Nothing, Why?"

"Wanna spar, It'll be just like old times". Goten grinned.

"You mean I'll hand you your ass". Trunks smirked.

"Big talk from a purple haired pansy". Goten returned his smirk.

"Oh dude you are so dead, Yard?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah just gimmie five minutes, Need to say hi to the folks". Goten said as he headed for the living room.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you out there". Trunks smiled and headed to the yard to stretch for their fight.

Pan sat down at the breakfast bar opposite her mom, And let out a huge sigh of relief now that Trunks was in the yard and away from her mom.

Videl saw the look on her face.

"Pan, sweetie, Is everything alright". She asked softly.

"Yeah mom everything's fine". Pan shrugged.

"You sure, Its just you've been acting kind of strange for a while now".

"Like I said, Fine".

Videl sighed and looked her daughter straight in the eye, To make sure she got an honest answer.

"Sweetie did something happen between you and Trunks?" She asked softly, She thought maybe they got into another argument or something and that Pan was upset about it, But thats not how Pan heard the question.

There it was flat out "Did something happen between you and Trunks", Her mom had definitely figured it out there was no denying it anymore.

Pan took a deep breath "Okay I guess I should just come right out and say it". She said overtly.

Videl stared at her in anticipation of what was clearly a big deal to her daughter.

" Me and Trunks…. are dating". She breathed out.

"AHHHHHH" Videl let out a huge girly scream.

"Mom shut up". Pan grinned.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie its just….AHHHHH..…. since when?" She asked excitedly.

"About 2 weeks now". Pan smiled.

"AHHHHHH… Oh my God this is wonderful, I always knew it, You have to tell me what happened?" She asked eagerly.

Pan couldn't help but smile widely, She had missed having girl talk with her mom, To be honest she wasn't sure why she didn't tell her sooner.

"Okay well, Like 2 weeks ago, Me and Trunks started… having different feelings for each other". Pan told her mother, Slightly embarrassed "Then we started avoiding each other cause we were weirded out, But then we got into an argument cause we were avoiding each other…and one thing led to another and….".

Videl let out a huge gasp "You slept with Trunks". Videl leaned slightly closer to her daughter "What was it like?" She asked curiously whilst smirking.

"MOM, I don't wanna talk about it". Pan answered shocked and slightly embarrassed by how candour her mother was being.

"Sorry sweetie just curiosity". She smirked.

"Yeah okay, All I'm gonna say is its been great". She smiled " I really love him". She said warmly.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you right now". Videl squealed before running round the breakfast bar to tightly hug her daughter "I know you've been in love with Trunks for like ever".

"I HAVE NOT!, Why does everyone keep saying that". Pan whined.

"What?, Who else has been saying that?, I better not be the last to know". Videl said sternly.

"No, Your not the last, Dad still doesn't know and I would appreciate it if we didn't tell him yet, I'm just afraid he's gonna take it the wrong way".

"Well sweetie if you keep it a secret chances are, He's gonna take it the wrong way".

Pan sighed dishearteningly.

"But don't worry, I won't tell him".

Pan smiled warmly at her mother.

"Only cause I think **you** should tell him". She said firmly.

"Yeah I guess your right". Pan sighed again, She knew she would have to tell her dad eventually, She just didn't know how.

"Anyway, Enough about me, What's been going on with you?" Pan smiled as her mother began to tell her about her week.

Gohan was heading towards the kitchen to talk to Videl, Just as he got to the doorway he heard her girlish scream and smirked to himself.

_"Guess she's having girl talk with Pan, I'll just leave her to it"._

"You slept with Trunks". He heard Videl gasp.

"Mom I don't wanna talk about it".

Pan sounded upset.

Gohan was suddenly filled with rage, Trunks had clearly used his little girl, And just tossed her aside, Now she was venting to her mother, and this explained the strange look Pan was giving Trunks in the yard earlier.

He couldn't think of anything else except finding and hurting Trunks.

He went into the living room, Looking for him.

"Goten, Have you seen Trunks?"

"Yeah he's waiting in the yard, We're gonna spar".

An evil smirk came across Gohan face.

"Mind if I take your place".

" I guess not but…"

"Thanks". He cut him off before heading towards the yard.

Trunks was stretching in the yard, When he saw Gohan come out the back door.

"Oh hay Gohan, You hear to watch me kick your little brothers ass". Trunks joked.

Gohan had no emotion on his face as he walked towards Trunks.

"Gohan?, You okay?" Trunks asked curiously.

Suddenly Gohan fired a ki blast straight at Trunks.

Trunks jumped into the air to avoid it.

"Whoa Gohan, What the hell, If you wanted to spar you just had to say so". He smirked while now hovering in mid air.

Trunks started to form a ki blast in each hand.

But Gohan swiftly flew up and punched him in the stomach.

Trunks doubled over from the swift punch, But quickly regained his composure and punched Gohan.

Gohan took the forceful punch straight to the face and quickly turned back round, Brought both his hands together and threw a double fisted punch, Which sent Trunks hurtling towards the ground.

He landed with a huge crash, Creating a small crater in the yard.

Trunks barely had time to open his eyes, To see Gohan heading straight towards him screaming with his fist out stretched.

Trunks quickly fired a blast at him, It hit.

Gohan shook it off and began looking for Trunks, He was no where to be seen.

He suddenly felt both his arm being constrained, Trunks had gotten behind him and had him in a full nelson.

"Gohan, What the hell is going on?, Are you pissed at me or something?" Trunks asked while trying to keep a firm grip on Gohan.

"That depends, You got something you wanna tell me Trunks?" He asked angrily.

Trunks knew this was his opportunity to tell him, But he promised Pan, And he would never break a promise to her, No matter how much he wanted to.

"Gohan…I don't know what the hell your talking about". He answered quickly.

"Wrong answer". Gohan stated before whipping his head back to crash into Trunks face.

Trunks immediately let go of Gohan and began to fall to the ground.

Gohan raised both his arms in a cross above his head

"MASENKO….HA". a huge blast hit Trunks and sent him smashing to the ground.

Trunks could only lay battered and bloody.

Gohan let out a breath and drifted slowly towards the ground, Then started to walk slowly to where Trunks lay.

Trunks stumbled as he tried to bring himself to his feet he was not gonna back down.

"You sure you don't have anything to tell me". Gohan asked coldly.

"Just one thing". Trunks breathed "Your getting sloppy in your old age, Cause that was barley a tickle". Trunks didn't want to provoke the man, He knew he was more powerful than him, And clearly pissed, But he wanted to treat this like any normal spar, Banter was included.

A look of anger came across Gohans face, He let out a huge yell, And let out a shock wave of energy.

_"Aww Crap"._

Trunks had to summon all of his energy, Before he too let out a huge yell and went super.

_"Aaw crap, what?" _Came a cheerful voice in his head.

_"Pan?" _He questioned.

_"Yeah who else would it be". _She answered sarcastically.

_"Look no offence, But I really don't need you in my head right now"._ He said panicked

_"Why whats going on?"_ She questioned.

_"Eh nothing". _He answered trying to sound innocent.

_"Trunks…" _She said trying to coax an answer from him.

_"I'm just …..sparring with your dad". _He gave in and told her, So he could return his full attention to the fight as he saw Gohan lunge at him.

_"WHAT?" _

Trunks blocked a series of powerful punches from Gohan, Before he got one lucky one right in Trunks face, Sending Trunks falling backwards into the air.

Gohan swiftly moved under him and brought him crashing down on his knee.

Trunks rolled off Gohan, Hit the ground, spitting out a small amount of blood.

Gohan began to kick Trunks in the side while yelling "Just admit it".

By this time Pan had ran into the yard and saw what was happening.

"DAD, STOP!" She ran towards them.

"JUST ADMIT IT, YOU SLEPT WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

"Gohan its not what you think". Trunks said hoarsely

But Gohan continued to kick him.

"Its not what you think". He said a little louder.

"DAD STOP!" Pan grabbed her dads arm to try and pull him away, But he kept kicking.

"I LOVE HER!" Trunks screamed.

Gohan suddenly stopped "What?"

"I love her, Okay, I'm in love with your daughter". Trunks said as he began to try to sit up.

Pan immediately ran to Trunks side.

"DAD, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING".

"I…I heard you in the kitchen…..with your mother….you said…".

"Oh so I can add eavesdropping to the list of things to be mad at you for".

"I thought he hurt you".

"Dad you know Trunks would never hurt me, He's my best friend". She paused for a second, Took a small breath "And….and I love him".

"Wait a second, You love him?"

"Yeah" Pan smiled at Trunks, Who she was holding in her arms as he sat up.

"Why?" Gohan grimaced.

"Good question". Trunks chuckled lightly, Slowly becoming his old self again.

"It doesn't matter why, All that matters is we're together, And happy".

"How long has this been going on?" Gohan asked still surprised.

"About 2 weeks now". Pan stated.

"Aww man I should probably get you something, Huh?" Trunks questioned Pan.

"Nah you don't have to, I don't really care". Pan shrugged.

"Yeah but thats what would normally…".

"TWO WEEKS?" He was cut off by Gohan "Two weeks and no one told me".

"No one knew". Pan stated.

" And who knows now?"

"Your the last, I think".

"Nope we still haven't told Goten". Trunks stated.

"Pfft Goten already knows". Pan shrugged.

"Oh please, That dude is so dense…".

"So I'm last to know?" Gohan cut him off again.

"Well yeah, Cause I was afraid you would over react". She snapped "Clearly no danger there". She said sarcastically.

"Well can you blame me, I thought he took advantage of you". He said angrily.

"Oh please dad, Do you really think Trunks would do that, Do you really think I would be stupid enough to let him, I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself". She shouted.

Gohan suddenly realised how stupid he had been.

"I…I guess your right" He said softly "Trunks, I am so incredibly sorry, Is there anyway you can forgive me?"

"Just get me a senzu bean and we're golden". Trunks grinned.

Gohan smiled back " No problem". then headed towards the house to get one.

Pan just sat with Trunks in her arms on the ground.

"I don't get it…why didn't you just tell him, You've been dying to". She asked softly

"Cause I promised you I wouldn't". He smiled sweetly.

" Well Trunks Briefs, Aren't you just the sweetest man alive". She smirked.

"Noo, Sexy". He whined.

"Hate to tell you, But right now, Not so much". She winced.

"Yeah I know".

"Come on, Lets get you fixed up". She said before helping him to his feet and heading towards the house.

A.N. And there it is, he finally knows, I hope it lived up to all your expectations XD

as usual some thank yous

Akima Son

SaiyanWolf-Girl

BellaandEdwardfan10

FreakingOutGirl

GanstaTomboyVampireSwag

Gmanf150

lookingglasswolf (she's a goddess on youtube, just so you know :P )

panny03

ying-fa91

Nikkii13

manazmam1

kattie88

Trunks Lover

Pinky

famoso

wolfs blood moon

also wanna give a special thank you to a certain someone who helped me get my inspiration back by reading my stories to me (conceded isn't it :P )

copious amounts of love for OmniBeneficial! XD

xxx


	17. Just give in

Chapter 17

Just give in.

All of the smutty goodness ahead.

Pan left Trunks upstairs after giving him a senzu bean.

He had completely recovered but she still wanted to give him some rest.

She also had the family situation to deal with.

She stood at the foot of the stairs. Willing herself to walk into the living room where she could hear her families excited whispers.

She inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled sharply out her mouth.

Everything went silent as soon as she touched the door.

She felt instant irritation as soon as she entered. Every eye in the room was on her.

"All right then, Lets have it". She said curtly

"What?" Goku shrugged. Acting his usual innocent self.

"I know you've all formed your opinions. So come on".

"I think it's great". "It's about time". "You two are so suited to each other". Came the commendatory views in unison.

"I don't like it". Came a single monotone voice.

"You wouldn't". Pan scoffed "Although, not sure where you get off admitting it". She said disparagingly.

The room suddenly became thick with tension.

The door swung open again revealing Goten.

"All freshened up. What did I miss?" He chirped with no ones attention on him while sitting back down.

"Excuse me young lady?" Gohan said assertively.

"After what you just did. You don't get to pull the fatherly superiority card".

"What did Gohan do?" Goten asked curiously as everyone continued to ignore him.

"I apologised. You asked for my opinion and I'm giving it to you".

"Sorry if five minutes after you unnecessarily beat the crap out of my boyfriend I don't take your opinion on board" Pan chided.

"Whoa what? Boyfriend? Dude who'd you beat up?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for what I did?" Gohan asked sympathetically

Pan rolled her eyes.

"Fine I guess we can put a pin in this one and move onto the next topic of argument".

"I just don't trust it. Why now after all this time?"

"Because we fell in love". Pan shrugged. As if the answer to the question should have been obvious.

"Again, now? Why not when you were 8 or 16 or 21? What's so different about now?"

"I dunno. Why didn't Vegeta and Bulma fall in love when they first met?"

"Because he was a malicious psychopath"

"He's still a malicious psychopath. Doesn't change the fact they fell in love. People grow and change over time. Now was just the right time for me and Trunks"

"Whoa whoa whoa. You and Trunks?" Goten spat out.

Everyone turned a blank stare towards Goten.

"Yeah okay, I'll shut up".

"Exactly, look at the cloth he's cut from. Do you really want to be with someone like Vegeta?"

"Okay, now I know your being ridiculous. Dad you know Trunks, you know he's nothing like Vegeta. Even if your genetics argument was valid then the other side of that cloth would be Bulma, and I know you see no wrong in her. Besides he's not Vegeta or Bulma. He's himself".

"And who exactly is that?"

"What?" Pan asked. Confused as to where he was going with this.

"You can always tell the kind of man by the woman that is with him".

"Again... what?"

"You are not an accurate portrayal of the man Trunks is".

"Well that felt insulting and how do you know what kind of man he is?"

"I know well enough. I've seen the other woman he's chosen to represent himself".

"So what are you saying? That he's beneath me?" Pan scoffed at the ignorant accusation.

"No and yes".

"And for a third time…what?"

"I like Trunks, you know that. It's just that the man he is, isn't good enough for you. But the man he could be, might be.

When Trunks is fighting or training and I can see that glimmer of determination. The forthrightness and drive to succeed. Thats the man I want him to be all the time. I want him to have that strength if he's going to walk this harsh life with my daughter at his side".

"He has that strength dad. I've seen it countless times, but I don't want to see it.

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad my heart chose someone who's gonna have my back when things get rough. But I don't want him to have a constant need or want to protect me cause then he can't look out for himself. Then I'll have to go save him. Cause that just how we work".

Gohan laughed under his breath.

"I was so worried about him looking out for you, I forgot you can look out for him".

"Our relationship isn't gender discriminatory thank you very much". She grinned.

"How very progressive of you". He smiled back before outreaching his arm.

Pan smiled and moved into her fathers embrace.

"Someone should warn Trunks that he better get used to losing arguments". He sniggered.

"Don't worry he's already used to that. He's never wins against me. Especially now that I'm all up in his head".

"What?" Gohan asked bringing her forward to look at her face.

"Cause of the bond…you know". Pan explained.

"What the hell's a bond?"

"Geez dad being a saiyan I figured you knew".

Her father just continued to look perplexed.

"Vegeta and Bulma explained it to us".

"Wait, Vegeta AND Bulma. If its something to do with being a saiyan how does she know about it?"

"Cause she's Vegetas mate. The bond is kind of a mating thing".

"Well if thats true how come I'm not bonded to your mother?"

"Cause she's not a saiyan".

"But you just said Vegeta and Bulma are bonded and she's not a saiyan".

"Maybe cause he's a full saiyan".

"Then how come you and Trunks are apparently bonded".

"I dunno, I guess cause he's half and I'm quarter".

"But I'm half".

"Yeah but mom's zero". Pan stated before she started to hear singing "Now if we're done with the algebra, I'm going to bed"

"Leave your door open". Gohan mocked.

"Oh haha that's funny". Pan scoffed sarcastically as she left the room.

She opened her bedroom door to see Trunks sitting wide awake on her bed, watching himself tapping his fingers on the mattress.

He looked up and smiled as she entered.

"Spanish flea?, really?"

"I'm sorry, it's stuck in my head". He grinned as she walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"Better?"

"Oh I'm all better". He smirked

"Thats good. Know what would be even better? if you didn't get into fights with my dad, but hay lets not argue semantics".

"He started it".

"What did I just say?"

"Okay okay you're right. I definitely don't wanna argue". A sly smile appearing on his face.

"Are you being serious? Really? Thats what you're thinking about right now? Wow I'm beginning to think you have a problem sir".

"I'm not the one with the problem you are".

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Cause you're in big trouble".

She couldn't help but grin at him.

"Okay I guess I walked right into that one".

"Oh please, you do it on purpose so I can pull out my smooth lines and you can feel all charmed and whatnot".

"Alright you caught me. The only reason I wake up in the morning is so I can make you seduce me". She grinned sarcastically

"I know. Would be nice to be the seducee for a change". He smirked.

"Can't help it if I'm more irresistible than you".

"Oh careful Panny. You're starting to sound like me, and I like it".

"Narcissism that's attractive".

"Compliment that's rare".

"It wasn't a compliment".

Trunks just looked at her with a proud smile on his face.

Just as Pan was about to ask him why.

_"She's still the only one I can have this kind of back and forth with, God I love her"._

Pan smiled "I guess I love you too".

"Sorry, I keep forgetting to block". He apologised sincerely.

"Its okay. This time". She smiled before slowly leaning in to gently peck him on the lips.

She moved back to look at his face and watched his lip curve into a grin before kissing her again.

As their kissing became deeper Trunks began to move more towards Pan then suddenly she felt him wince.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just my back feels a little stiff and shut up. I don't need the bond to know you were gonna make a joke".

"Was not". Pan smiled innocently.

Trunks face contorted as he tried to rub his own back.

"Here, take off your shirt".

"You first".

"Do you want the nice thing I was gonna do for you or not?"

"Ooh nice thing please".

"Then take off your shirt".

"Ah fine, I'll give you what you want". He said while slipping his shirt over his head.

"Now turn around".

He spun around so his back was to Pan as he sat cross legged on the bed.

She moved towards him, Shifting to her knees.

Trunks couldn't help but close his eyes as Pans hands where suddenly on his body. Moving slowly back and forth in all the right places with the perfect amount of pressure to ease his aching back.

"Oh wow, why haven't we done this before?"

"You never asked". She smirked

"So in the future, all I have to do is ask and you'll pleasure me?"

"Maybe word it differently, but yes. Would you do this for me if I asked?"

"Rub my hands all over your naked body? Don't I already do that without you asking".

"That's true, but it's not exactly unwelcome". She smirked as she continued.

"Mmh oh God Panny, where did you learn to do this?" Trunks asked as she gently kneaded the base of his spine.

She leaned in pulling him towards her by his hips. Pressing her body against his back, whispering in his ear.

"I'm just gifted I guess".

"You don't have to tell me that".

He felt her smile against his neck, before he felt her soft lips gently brushing against him.

She slowly moved her hand around his torso. Tracing down his abdomen towards his thigh as her kisses on his neck became more forceful and lust driven.

Her hand getting closer and closer.

Her tongue running from his neck to his ear.

Her breasts moving up and down on his back as her breathing became heavier.

Then he felt it.

Her soft hand reaching inside his boxers and forcefully grabbing him.

He let out an exhale of pure satisfaction that he had no idea he had been holding in. Once he let out that breath it was soon followed by another and another until he was panting under her exquisite torment.

Feral sounds coming from his throat as her hand moved slowly up and down. Gently squeezing as she reached the tip, then rolling her hand back over it starting the process all over again.

As her right arm worked him, her other arm wrapped around his torso. Her open palm on his toned stomach. Pulling him flush against her as her body moved up and down with her jerking motions.

Her grip on him tightened. Her strokes becoming longer and more forceful.

He could feel her heavy breaths against his ear and her nails gently digging into his stomach.

Knowing that this was turning her on.

As her hand ran over his tip it was coated in thick moisture.

A satisfied breath escaped her as her hand moved slickly down him, making the already pleasurable experience even better.

"Mmh you're leaking for me". She purred leaning into his ear.

He smiled and turned his head towards her.

"And you're wet for me" He stated

The playful smile she had disappeared. As Trunks felt her hand move from his stomach to the back of his head pulling him into a passionate heated kiss.

He quickly moved his hands from his sides. Needfully pulling at her back and entangling his fingers in her hair.

Both their chests heaving together as her hand still worked her magic on him. Struggling for breath between kisses, pants and groans.

Pan forced herself to remove her lips from his.

She tried to catch her breath and remove all signs of desperate want from her face.

"Say it for me". She whispered.

A small smirk appeared on Trunks face.

She was really gonna play hard ball.

"What happens if I don't?" He mused.

"Thats going to be disappointing". She said sweetly.

"For who?"

She continued to make eye contact with him. Her face altering as if she was being forced to do something she really didn't want to.

He felt her grip on him vanish. Her hand removed from his boxers as she lay down on the bed.

_"oh for me"_

She smiled. Hearing his thought but not calling him on it.

She stood up from the bed walking over to her wardrobe

"What are you doing?" He smirked as she began taking off her shirt.

"I'm getting undressed so I can use the bed for its primary function"

an arrogant sly smile crept onto his face.

"Sleep". She stated blankly.

And suddenly it was gone.

He watched her slide her jeans down her smooth legs. She turned her back to him unhooking her bra. His eyes scanning the delicious contours of her back, which was all too quickly covered up with a thin strapped shirt.

She made her way back to the bed, crawled under the covers and once again turned her back to him.

He glanced over at her, smiling.

She must really wanna win.

He climbed under the blanket and slid over to her. His chest against her back, his head hovering just above her neck.

"I get that you're having fun playing your little game Panny, but I've had you begging and screaming for me every night since I first had you. What makes you think tonight's gonna be any different?" He stated confidently.

She turned her head towards him smiling sweetly.

"I'm just not in the mood". She shrugged "Night baby". She chirped before pecking him on lips and turning away again.

She felt his breathy laugh on her neck.

"If that's how you wanna play, fine".

He slid his hand around her ribs, under her shirt and across her stomach.

His tongue moved painfully slow up her neck, gliding across her ear as his hand came up to cup her breast.

He dragged his teeth along her earlobe as he slowly started to turn his body away from her, sliding his hand over her breast and feeling her nipples instantly harden.

"Night baby". He whispered sardonically before fully turning away from her to get comfortable on his side of the bed.

The gap between them felt huge and cold.

Each one on either side, refusing to give in to the other.

Stubborn and frustrated, they both lay with their backs to each other unable to fall asleep.

Suddenly the game wasn't so fun anymore.

Pan had no idea when she had finally managed to fall asleep or what time it was when she woke up, but it was still dark.

Her mouth felt unbelievably dry.

She forced herself up and out of the comfort and warmth of her lovely bed to venture downstairs for a glass of water.

After she quenched her thirst and headed back upstairs. She climbed slowly into bed causing it and Trunks to shift slightly.

A small mumble escaped from Trunks causing her to flinch. Thinking she had woken him. He didn't say anything so she continued to climb back into bed.

She hated falling asleep so far away from him earlier. He would never know if she nestled herself in her favourite spot to get back to sleep.

She slid across to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, snuggling into his shoulder and neck

"Mmh Pan" She heard him say in a sweet almost silent sigh.

She couldn't help her smile and pulled him a little closer.

She began to drift back to sleep when she heard him again.

"Mmh". This noise was more pleasurable than sweet.

She kept her eyes closed and didn't move, she just smirked to herself.

"Oh yeah". She heard him almost grunt

She couldn't resist looking at him.

His eyes were closed, lips parted and a hint of a satisfied smirk in the corner.

There was no doubt in Pan's mind. He was having a sex dream.

She couldn't really blame him. She had teased the ever loving crap outta him. If he wasn't frustrated then she hadn't done her job right.

Part of her wanted to wake him up and have her way with him right now.

But the other, more completive and therefor stronger part of her, kept reminding her of the last time he had teased her all day until she eventually admitted that he won.

She wanted him to be desperate. To beg her the way she always ended up begging him.

But she also had to admit she was curious.

_"I wonder what Trunks sex dreams are like, I wonder if he thinks about me or just random girls. I mean I saw his dream before but that was also my dream so I don't know how much of that was him and how much was me"._

_"Wait I saw his dream before. Maybe I can get into his head and see"_. She thought mischievously _"It's probably just like seeing his memories"._

She lay back down and focused all of her attention on Trunks.

Soon a blurry imagine started to appear along with some muffled sounds.

"Ahh! mhh!" Followed by some loud crashes.

Pan was pleased. Not only with herself for managing to enter his dream but the fact that she had managed it meant he was dreaming about her.

As the image came more into focus she saw that Trunks was clearly already well into his dream.

They were in her bedroom.

Trunks had Pan on top of her dressing table. Legs spread with him between them. Her feet positioned against the stool she would normally be sitting on to do her makeup.

Trunks stood between the table and the stool. Pounding into Pan relentlessly as she clung onto his back for dear life.

"Mmh. Trunks! Oh. God. Yes!" She panted in time with his thrusts.

The Pan of his dreams was a lot more vocal than she thought she was in reality, but in all fairness he was doing things to her she was almost jealous of.

The back of the table banging repeatedly against the wall as Trunks continued to thrust powerfully into her.

She watched as he grabbed her hair. Yanking it back and forcing her to look a him

a masochistic smile appearing on her face.

Apparently this Pan likes it rough.

He ran his tongue across her lips then growled "Say it for me"

Pan scoffed to herself. He was gonna make her admit that he won? In his dreams, literally.

She watched as she saw her other self smile, gratified. As if he asked her to do the one thing she had been desperate for.

"I'm yours" She purred

Trunks had a look on his face that she had never seen before, a possessive animistic sneer.

Then suddenly he brought his teeth crashing down on Pans neck. Delving so deep she saw blood trickle from his lips.

As a euphoric moan escaped her.

Pan was jolted back to reality.

Unsure of what to make of what she just saw.

Her sudden movement had stirred Trunks slightly.

She felt his head turn towards hers. Brushing his lips against the top of her head, which was still resting on his shoulder.

She felt him smile. Then gently kiss the top of her head before letting out a contented sigh and settling back into his sleep.

His sweet gestures helped her mind relax and think more clearly.

The bond.

The biting thing was him completing their bond.

Something that looked quite savage and violent was actually his subconscious doing what his body wanted, but couldn't act on.

She couldn't help but admire him. Putting aside his strong primal desire just to please her.

He really was something else.

She softly closed her eyes getting comfortable and slowly drifting back to sleep. Clinging to Trunks waist a little tighter than she had been before.

Trunks gradually opened his eyes and was met with the pleasant sight of Pan laying next to him on her belly. Hair all tousled falling gently across her face, her soft lips parted ever so slightly.

Seconds into being conscious and he already wanted her.

He smirked mischievously rolling towards her and climbing onto her back. He gently ran the tip of his nose around the curve of her ear.

He heard her sigh contented as her cheek perked up.

He started kissing the back off her neck. Hoping that she had forgotten about the bet in her half asleep daze.

"Mmh". Pan sighed lightly "So I guess this means your gonna say it for me" She whispered.

"Not a chance, but if you have something you want to say to me I'm all ears". He smirked

"Nope". She chirped

"Fine". He sighed rolling off her "But you're gonna give in eventually Panny, I know how bad you want me". He stated smugly as he put his hands behind his head.

Pan rolled over, mirroring his actions.

"Clearly not as bad as you want me". Pan smirked. She knew exactly how to tease him "My legs and arms wrapped around you. Pinned against my dressing table. Screaming at the top of my lungs"

"How did…" He began to question. When it hit him "You saw my dream". He smiled proudly at how conniving she was being.

"I couldn't help myself. The noises you were making. I was curious what was making you so... happy". She grinned

Then realisation struck "Eh how much did you see?"

Suddenly she was panicked. She couldn't let him know she saw the whole thing. Biting and all. That would just start an argument that she was not ready for.

"Just a little. As soon as I saw what was going on I felt like I was intruding and shook myself outta there".

A wave of relief swept over him. He didn't need to explain himself. He wasn't ready for that argument either. Now that he knew that was all she saw, he kinda liked the idea.

"You liar. You liked it. I bet I know exactly what all your thoughts were". He smirked

"First you were all proud you got into my dream, kudos by the way. Then you were happy cause it was you I was dreaming about". He moved towards her. Placing his open palm on her stomach and resting his head against her breast. Looking up at her as she looked down at him. Each confident that the other was near breaking point.

"I bet". He whispered, tracing his finger down her stomach towards her panties "You liked watching". She felt his hand slip under her cotton waistband "I bet, It turned you on. Watching me fuck your brains out". His hand slowly slid further down "I bet, you're getting wet just thinking about it". She sighed pleasurably as she felt a rough finger drag slowly from the bottom of her already slick entrance, along her opening gently flicking her clit on its exit.

She watched as Trunks slowly brought the lascivious finger to his mouth, parted his lips and slid it slowly across his tongue. Enjoying Pans expression as she watched him taste her " Looks like I was right". He stated arrogantly.

His eyes were burning into hers .

His head suddenly swooping up. His lips catching hers in a vehement kiss.

His fingers snaking into her hair as he grabbed the back of her head pulling her more forcefully into their kiss.

The taste of herself lingering on his tongue exciting her even more as his lips moved to her neck. Almost growling as he vigorously kissed her.

As badly as she wanted him in that moment. She would not back down.

"That's not gonna work". She sniggered confidently.

"What?" He whispered "This?"

She felt his teeth drag along her collar bone. Hitching her breath.

"This?"

His lips seized her nipple. Expertly pulling it into his warm mouth. Allowing his tongue to gently tease the tip.

"Ngg" She moaned. He was not playing fair.

"This?"

His searing tongue languidly dragged from the top of her ribs down, dipping into her belly button as he passed.

Her stomach rising and falling for him.

"This?"

He gently placed a sultry open mouthed kiss on the sweet spot between her hips.

She felt his soft lips slide along her sensitive skin. Satisfaction filling her as his tongue touched her skin.

"This?"

Pan could feel him between her legs. She wanted his mouth to capture her so badly.

Sure she wasn't gonna cave, but she could get as much pleasure out of him as she could before he stopped.

She lay there primed and waiting for his expert tongue to satisfy her in ways only he could.

She felt his lips glide back and forth along her entrance.

His teasing making her twitch and pull at the sheets.

He pulled back slightly. Let his mouth form an O shape. Then gently blew. His light breaths sending tingles through her entire body.

"Hmm mhhh" Pan let out in an almost whimper

"Say it for me"

_"Oh god. Just do. Just give in and let him fuck you senseless."_

Trunks did his best to hide his grin. He had done it, Pan was about to break. Finally he could experience the greatest feeling he had ever known again. He fully planned on showing Pan why he always won.

_"No"._

It took everything Pan had to utter her next words.

"And what happens if I don't?"

"That's going to be very disappointing"

"For w.."

"For you" Trunks stated cutting her off. He had been so close. Why did she have to be so god damn stubborn. She was just prolonging the inevitable.

He audibly sighed. Moving back up to his laying position beside her. Placing his hands behind his head phlegmatically.

Pan wanted to scream. He was driving her crazy. Why did he always have to play dirty?

Suddenly she was hit with an idea. A very fulfilling idea.

"Mhh. Trunks why do you have to do this to me?" She said softly

He turned his head out of curiosity. He knew she was up to something. But he had almost beaten her. She couldn't possibly have any moves left.

"Why do you have to get me so turned on?" She playfully complained as her hand started to move down her body.

Trunks attention fully captured. He turned to face her. Arrogant smile on his face.

"Aww what's the matter Panny? Did I get you all hot?" He teased smugly.

He watched as her hand slide further and further down her body, disappearing into her panties.

"UHH" She moaned arching and throwing her head back.

Knowing what she was doing and instantly excited, he shifted his body closer to her. Laying on his side. His head next to her ear. Being very careful not to touch her.

She needed to be enticed into surrendering.

"Ooh Panny you dirty girl". He whispered sensually into her ear.

"MMMH" His words only helping her cause as she continued to guide her slicked fingers in and out.

"Did I get you so excited that you have to play with yourself?" He continued to jest but could feel himself weakening. She was so tantalising right now.

"NNNG" She moaned bringing her other hand up to cup and squeeze her breast.

Trunks licked his lips as his breathing became heaver and his cock became harder.

"You don't want that". He continued to goad her through his own frustrations.

"AHH" She cried, rolling her nipple between her fingers.

"You wanna be filled". Trunks was almost growling now. Inadvertently grinding against Pan.

"HUH" She breathed out. Moving her hand from her breast up to her mouth. Extending her finger and slowly inserting it into her mouth. Then dragging the saliva coated offender passed her lips to lick it from base to tip.

"I can fill you up way better than you can" He couldn't resist anymore. He had to touch her. He attacked her neck, almost latching on with his kisses.

"MMMMMMMMH UHH" He was exactly what she needed to push herself forward.

"Say it for me". He was done playing. He needed her. Needed her to say it so he could take her in the most primitive way he knew.

Pan slid her finger down her sweat glistening body. Using her already moist finger to tease her clit.

"NNG HUH"

She was so close. Trunks could tell. He had to use her euphoria clouded judgement to his advantage.

"Say it for me right now and I'll fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my name"

In her ecstasy she had almost forgotten her primary goal. Beat Trunks.

"OH TRUNKS". She cried out his name in pleasure. Mostly to drive him crazy but after saying his name she was reminded of all the other times he had her crying out and loving it. Images and sensations began to take her.

"That's right baby just like that". Trunks groaned at the sound of his own name. God he wanted to make her scream it over and over again.

Her body moving almost as rapidly as her hands. Her breaths becoming heaver and louder. Overwhelmed by Trunks, herself and pent up vexation.

"TRUNKS. MMH UH HUH HUH HUH AHHHHHHH" She felt herself explode.

Letting out a contented sigh as she adjusted herself to a more comfortable position. She turned to smile innocently at Trunks.

"Oh that was just not fair". He jokingly pouted.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first" Pan mocked, Self satisfied smile on her face.

"Why should I make myself cum when you're so good at it" He stated slyly.

"Charm will get you no where" She grinned.'I on the other hand am going for a shower".

She pecked him on the lips before leaving bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"You're gonna give in to me Panny" Trunks called after her. Loving getting the last word "It's all a matter of will power". He stated smugly.

"Of course it is. By the way, you might wanna take care of your powerful will there" Pan smirked pointed to the suspended area of blanket at Trunks groin"

"I think that's a job for you" He winked slyly.

"I'm thankful for the opportunity, but I just don't think I'm right for the position" Pan mocked with fake regret as she walked into the bathroom.

"I can think of a few positions you're right for" He smirked waiting for her reply.

Only the sound of the running water from the shower answered him.

He laughed to himself.

_"This girl is gonna fucking kill me"._

A.N. I knoooooooow it's been like 2 years. I'm fuckin sorry okay. I gots shit to do.

Thank you all so much for sticking with this.

I'm gonna try and get back to it as much as I can.

But for now I hope you enjoyed my smut.

There will be plot next time I swear :P

Love Carrie


End file.
